When I Met You
by vanialex
Summary: A sweet tale that pays tribute to the love they hold for each other. Being tired of being around snobby gold-diggers he realizes just how much he wanted to find his mate. She's a free spirited girl who drops into his life turning it upside down…..but he loves every moment of it. A high school love tale. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

This is just something that popped into my head, not sure if I should continue it since this will be more on the sappy side. Please read and review and let me know what you guys think.

~InuYasha POV~

'Why is every women I met a whore?' I thought dismally as I leaned back on the leather seat of my BMW. I looked down at Kikyo and almost grimaced in disgust as she laid there on the back seat of my luxury sedan panting from her orgasm.

She had been insisting on going out with me for the past weeks, I had told her no because well….she was whore. She had the scent of so many men on her skin that it was a bit nauseating. I had to have the windows rolled down just to stomach being close to her.

I sighed as I took the condom off and wiped myself with a rag I had in my gym bag. I _was_ planning on taking her to the movies but from the moment I had gotten off of the freeway she started to grab my crotch and unbuttoning my jeans saying that she couldn't wait until the end of the date to fuck me.

So I did. Why? Cuz I'm a guy and she was willing.

Did it matter to her that I was half soft? Nope, she just moaned and grinded against me like a bitch in heat. I know she was hoping that I would claim her as a mate….yeah…when pigs fucking start flying. There was no way in hell I would ever take her as a mate, but in the end that was what she was after.

If it wasn't my money it was my family name, but in the end every single woman I had ever gone out with are all the same in the end.

"So did you still want to go to the movies?" I say as I pull my jeans back on and my shirt.

"How about we just head over to your house? Or better yet….your bedroom?" she purred as she leaned over so that her silicon breast where plastered on my shoulder.

As I look at her overly makeup face I wondered what ever compelled me to say yes to this date. Sure she was hot…but I knew her well enough to know that was all she was. She didn't have one good quality to her that would ever make me want to date her.

Here I was on the side of the damn road fucking her like she was a common prostitute and she wanted me to take her home? Where my mother and father where? Right…that was gonna happen I scoffed to myself.

"How about we head out to the fucking movies like we were supposed to? Or do you rather go home now?" I say as I get out of the car and walk over to the driver side and slid in.

She pouted at me, which looked goddamn ridiculous.

"You're so mean Yasha"

I suppress a growl at hearing her call me 'Yasha' only my mom and a few close friends called me that.

"Don't call me that Kikyo" I say as I start the car.

"Why are so you mad? Didn't you have a good time?" she says as she leans into my shoulder from the back seat.

"Of course I had a good time…that's not the point…Don't touch my ears!" I growl as I jerk when I saw in my peripheral vision that her hand was inching towards my ears.

I hated having strangers touch my dog ears and she has not earned that trust yet…nor will she ever. Being a hanyou I wasn't blessed with having my heritage concealed like my father and older brother, nope I had dog ears that showed the world that I was only a half demon. It use to get me into some scraps with other demons who thought I was weak cuz I was only half….boy did they think twice before challenging me. I was trained well by both my father and brother, what I lack in power I make up for it in brute force and determination.

"Come Kikyo….let's just go the theater" I say as I drive past the golden coast line of California. As we passed by the ocean I roll down the windows and inhale the salty clean air of the ocean. More than the scent, I wanted to clean the air in the car, I had to go the school tomorrow and I didn't want to get in the car with Kikyos scent still in it.

I turn up the music and turn her out wishing once more that I could find my mate. I was tired of all this bullshit, tired of the phony girls hanging around me all the time and tired of all of them only getting close to me because of my money or looks. I wanted to find my true mate, the one who would be my companion, who would look at me and see me…the real me.

I looked at Kikyo in the rearview mirror as she touched up her make up then moved to 'fluff' up her boobs even though they were almost sticking out of her black tight halter top.

I sighed, and wondered what kind of girl my mate would be? Would she be sporty? Artsy? Bitchy? Every time I tried to picture what she would look like I always came up blank.

I really wouldn't matter what she looked like, it would be her scent that will attract me first. As I turned into parking lot of the movie theater I realized just how much I was ready to meet her.

~Kagome POV~

"Kagome are you forgetting something?"

I looked over to my older brother and see him dangling my messenger bag in one hand.

"Oh! Right" I say as I walked over to him and take it and swig it around me while he eyes it with in true interest.

"Why do you insist on carrying that old thing? Don't girls your age want designer stuff? Like Coach? And Dooney?" he says as he lets me straighten his tie "You know I wanted to buy you something special for having to move….how about a Vittuon?"

"I know you do but I don't need one this was dads old bag. He carried this thing with him everywhere while he was at collage then afterwards, I always felt like its good luck somehow" I say as I nod my approval that he was now presentable.

"You've always been a little strange Kaggie" he says "do you get everything? Keys? Phone? Transfer papers?"

"Yes, Yes…and I think so?" I say as I look in my messenger bag to make sure I did put the papers for my transfer in it.

I see Souta shaking his head at me "Honestly….if your head wasn't attached to your head you would lose it as well"

I shrug at him "Oh well, part of the territory of being an artist…I think I was born a bit ditzy"

"You're not ditzy….you just have your priorities in a different order"

I look to see my mom heading towards me and hands me an apple for my snack.

"Now get going, you don't want to be late"

"Okay see you when I get home…and don't forget to let me know how your fist day goes" I say to my big brother as I kiss both of them.

My brother just landed a new position at the local hospital as director, I was so proud of him but I still think he needs to find a girlfriend. I loved him to death and he spoiled me rotten.

When dad died Souta took over and made sure we never wanted for anything. My mother had received a very large payment from dad's retirement and life insurance, while Souta studied and sweated to get the position he has now.

Me.

I was a jack of all trades. I painted, made and design my own jewelry which was now a catalog company and made music. I was a creative person at heart and felt more at home being in an art studio than around girly girls.

I got into my mini cooper that had several black swirl decals around the body, It was a present from my brother when I turned 15 and I wouldn't trade it in for anything. I turned on my GPS navigation and punched in the school address, it wouldn't do me any good if I got lost on my first day.

I blasted on one of my favorite indie rock bands and texted my cousin Sango I meet me by the front of the school. Moving to San Diego was all worth it since I get to have my cousin close, we haven't gone to the same school in years and I was happy that I was going to have a friendly face once more.

My family moved here from Phoenix, Arizona and from I was told the private school I was going to attend had a lot of demons. I wasn't used to being around so many demons since Arizona wasn't exactly a demon friendly state. The few demons that did live there where cool as far as I was concerned. I got to meet a lot of them during my art shows in the downtown district every first Friday of the month when artist around the metropolitan area would gather around to show case their art.

Oh well I thought as I made my way into the parking lot and smiled when I noticed Sango's SUV and parked next to it, I just have to make the best of it.

~InuYasha POV~

"Yo Yasha!"

I turned around to see Miroku making his way to me from this Lexus.

"Sup" I say as I groaned at thought of having to dodge Kikyo all day now. Shit, what the fuck was I thinking when I screwed her last night?

"So…..how did the 'date' go" he says with a sly grin making me growl at him.

"Don't you fucking start you perv, It's already bad enough that she's gonna be bragging about it all around school now" I rub my face with one claw hand.

"Well, well….what do we have here"

I look over to Miroku to see him eyeing Sango.

She was one of those very few females that I considered a friend. She was one of those rare human women who didn't look at me to either want to sleep with me for money or to trick me into mating with them for the family name.

"Sango my love…were you waiting for me?" said Miroku as he sauntered over to her. I shook my head at him, Miroku always had a major crush on the tall, willowy brunette, but she never gave him the light of day.

"No I am not waiting for you lecher…I am waiting for my cousin. Today is her first day here" she said then smiled to someone behind me.

So Sango's cousin was transferring here, well that must mean that she comes from money. Oceanside Academy was a private school and was reserved for those who could afford to come here.

Great…just what this school needs, another rich snotty girl.

"Kaggie!" I saw Sango wave to the person behind me.

When I turned around to take a look at what Sango's cousin looked like, I felt like a was sucker punched.

Dear gods in heaven. She had to be the most beautiful girl I ever seen.

Long black wavy hair fell all the way down to her waist framing an angelic heart shaped face with large cobalt blue eyes, full pucker pink lips and a small button nose. While ever girl here in school would starve themselves to look like fucking stick figures, this woman was so deliciously curvy that I almost groaned out loud. She had on a beige lacy cut dress that was off the shoulders, a belt on her lower hips while the short skirt fell in tiers to her mid thighs. It would have looked slutty on a tall girl but this girl was so petite that it only added a certain cuteness to her.

When she reached my side I had the urge to smile. The top of her head only reached my shoulders; I always had a thing for short girls. They spoke to a very protective side of my demon in the way they always seemed to need extra protection.

Then her scent hit me.

"Hi Sango!" she ran up to hug her cousin giving me time to recover and get a grip of myself. She had the most intoxicating scent I have ever come across. It was like vanilla bean, warm caramel and cinnamon….she smelled like a fucking sugar cookie. I felt my mouth water, wanting nothing more than to snatch her away until I reached my bedroom and lick every inch of her soft skin.

Whoa.

I have never had such a strong reaction to any woman before; I eyed her with a frown. Could she possibly be my mate?

"Oh I'm so happy my Aunt finally moved down here!" said Sango excitedly "Oh, sorry this is Miroku"

I suppressed a growl when Miroku took a hold of her hand and placed a kiss on it "It's a pleasure to meet you, I didn't know Sango had such a beautiful cousin….how would you like…"

I didn't even get a chance to snarl at him because Sango already hit him across his head.

"Lecher. Sorry about him, he's the schools biggest pervert" said Sango then looked at me "anyways, this is InuYasha"

She looked at me with the warmest sincerest smile that I couldn't help but to smile back at her.

"So…where did you move from" I said as I took her small hand in mine, right away I felt like I was shot with electricity from just this small contact.

"Phoenix….are you a demon?" She said tilting her head to one side.

"I'm half, why?" I really hoped she didn't have a problem with it because I already had plans for her.

"It's just that your ears….they are so cute!" She said smiling up at me. I laughed, what was it with girls and my ears?

"Yeah…I get that a lot" I said as I place my hand on the small of her back as I ushered her into the school "So what is Kaggie short for?" I said ignoring Sango's huff of annoyance that I stole her cousin from her.

"Kagome...and thank you for showing me the way to the front office" she said looking up at me.

"Sure" I say shrugging. I ignored the looks I was getting from people in the court yard. No doubt rumors were going to be flying by the afternoon, the football captain and the new girl, people needed to mind their own fucking business. Our school was made up of several bungalows that over looked to ocean, since California weather was always nice we didn't have enclosed hallways but court yards with trees and green grass everywhere.

"Wow….green grass!"

We all laughed at her. Sango came up so that she could walk besides her while I walked on the other side of her.

"Yes Kaggie….we have green grass here…not rocks" said Sango laughing.

Kagome scoffed "You try living in a state that is only made up of rocks…it's not fun, not to mention that you can't go outside during the months of June through September without fear of heat stroke"

Sango put an arm around her shoulders making me want to bit it off. When did I become so possessive?

"Well you're here now and you're gonna love it. I bet there is gonna be a line of guys just itching to ask you out…look at you! You got gorgeous girl"

That line of guys was going to grow very short very soon if I had my say in it.

I saw Kagome roll her eyes at Sango "Whatever Sango…I don't spend my time fluffing myself up for some man"

She was perfect.

After she got her new schedule I was thrilled that she had most of her classes with me except for advanced art and creative writing.

"Hey we all have literary class together" said Sango looking at her schedule "Wow…you have most of your classes with InuYasha"

"Well at least I will have a friendly face then" she said looking up at me with a smile.

"InuYasha? Friendly?" said Sango looking me then narrowed her eyes "I wouldn't get too close to him Kagome; our dear Yasha over here is one of the schools biggest playboy"

And as if right on cue….

"Yasha!"

Kikyo came running up to me, her fake silicone breasts bouncing in the black tube top she had managed to squeeze herself into. Kagome watched Kikyo with an open shocked expression as the stupid bimbo plastered herself to me and tried to kiss me.

"Kikyo…Get off!" I said as I tried to shove her off of me. Goddamn! She was like a fucking leach!

Kikyo pouted at me "Why are you being so mean? I thought we had fun last night?" she purred loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Come on Kagome….let's leave the love birds alone" said Sango in disgust.

"Kay" said Kagome "It was nice meeting you Miroku and InuYasha" she said as she waved goodbye to us. I wanted longing as her she walked away talking to Sango, her hips swaying in the most provocative way that it was making my tint a bit red. She had the finest looking little ass I have ever seen….and being a dog demon…I _really_ appreciated a women's derriere.

Fuck.

"Who was that bitch?" said Kikyo with a sneer as she looked at Kagome with obvious jealousy in her murky brown eyes. Yeah, she should be jealous, Kagome is ten times more gorgeous than Kikyo will ever be and she noticed it as well.

I felt my demon come full front swiftly and ugly, I grabbed her arm and shoved her away from me.

"You got what you wanted from me, we fucked Kikyo…that was all it was; don't cling on to me like we're some sort of happy fucking couple cuz we're not. I have no intentions on making you my mate, and if you ever call Kagome by any other name except Kagome around me….it will be the last thing you will ever do" I snarled at her earning several gasps from the people around me but I didn't gave a shit.

I walked away from her stunned expression with Miroku walking right beside me. I sniffed the air and found her soft vanilla smell in the direction of our first class. It smoothed my demon that I we were soon going to be close to her again.

"Shit InuYasha…..is Kagome the one?" asked Miroku as we made our way to the farthest bungalow on the campus.

"I think so….I don't know how it's suppose feel when we meet our mate….all I know is that I want her to be close to me at all times. I don't want anyone talking to her, looking at her or touching her. I never knew I was so possessive before…I've never been like this with any other girl before"

"Dude…you better talk to your dad when you get home then"

"Yeah" I said absently as I walked in to the class and saw her sitting next to Sango, the two were laughing a talking. Her laugh reached my sensitive ears making a growl vibrate in my chest. It was so melodic and carefree, there wasn't a hint of artifice in it, and it was as pure as she seemed to be. The fact that she was untouched by any man made my demon purr in contentment. I couldn't remember the last time I had ran into a women who was still a virgin and the fact that she was made me even more protective of her.

"Man….if only you could see your face….you got it bad" snickered Miroku patting me on the back "Poor dear Kagome won't know what it hit her"

Ignoring the dork next to me I focused on the object of my desire. Her seat was right in front of mine which meant that I would be able to smell her sweet scent though the whole period. I walked over to my seat and placed my messenger bag on the floor, when I noticed hers.

I grinned.

Of course she wouldn't have a designer bag; it didn't seem to fit her personality now that I got a good whiff of who she was. Her bag was a leather tan bag that seemed very masculine for her, the leather was soft and faded from how old it was but it looked like she really took care of it too. I wondered who it used to belong to? Her father? Maybe I could ask her later.

"Hey Kagome….sorry for about earlier" I said leaning in my seat inhaling her sweet scent. She didn't wear those annoying perfumes either, I was extremely glad for it too. My nose was sensitive and sometimes these girls go out of hand on the spaying. The artificial scents would sometimes threaten to knock me out, but not _my_ Kagome. No, her sweet scent seemed to come off her skin naturally….I wondered how a person could smell so much like a cookie.

She turned so that she could face me then frowned "What are you sorry about? You shouldn't feel embarrassed about showing public affections to your girlfriend…who am I to judge anyways" she said with a small laugh.

"She's not my girlfriend….she's just a girl I took out once. We are not in a relationship" I said with a growl, I didn't want to ruin my chances with her.

"Oh….okay….well anyways….like I said…nothing to say sorry about. Besides…I've seen worse, I'm was just shocked that the school doesn't have a dress code" she said shuddering a bit "Why some girls decide to walk out of their houses half naked is beyond me"

Gods, she was perfect in every way…and I was falling hard.

Demons where extremely good judge of characters, it was all in the scent of the person. We can smell lies, jealousy, love, lust and evil…every emotion had a sent signature and Kagome scent was so pure and sweet that any demon would be able to tell that she was one of those rare humans who didn't harbor any mistrust and greed. Now if only I could steal her away and make her fall for me I would be one lucky son of a bitch.

"Don't let him charm you Kaggie…..Yasha doesn't look for relationships" said Sango pinning me with a dark look "He looks for flings"

"Sango ease up…I'm a big girl and who says that I can't just be friends with him? Right?" she says looking at me.

"Yeah Sango…ease up. Your making sound like a fucking man whore" I didn't want Kagome to get the wrong impression of me, I wanted to win her trust, to ease my way into her heart and take possession of it.

"It's because you are"

"Whatever Sango"

Kagome chuckled before she leaned to whisper to me "I would be careful…she tends to bite".

I couldn't help but grin at her; she was so adorably cute that I was trying to hold myself back from leaning over and kissing those pink full lips.

"Hey Hey! Whatever your whispering to him..it's not true"

"My dear Sango…your ruining their moment" said Miroku who leaned over to stroke Sango's ass.

SLAP

"Keep your hands to yourself you pervert"

Kagome laughed making my demon purr, she had such a cheerful laugh. She was like a ray sunlight, bright and warm and I wanted to bask in her light. I wanted to wake up staring at her sparkling blue eyes that reminded me of the Mediterranean ocean and I wanted to fall asleep every night holding her petite body against mine.

Damn.

I only just met her and already I was planning my future with her. I had to remember that she was human and was probably not thinking of getting married or having kids yet, but that didn't stop me from fantasizing her living with me. Of her taking residence in my area of my family estate, of her scent clinging to the walls of my house and of seeing her pregnant with my pup.

As the day went by I kept a silent watch right by her side, coveting her from any other who would want to make his intentions known to her. By the time we where in our Calculus class getting ready for lunch I had to threaten three other guys from getting too close to her and because she didn't seem to even pay attention to all the men looking at her, she was completely unaware of me snarling at the other men.

Everyone one knew me well enough to know that I had zero tolerance for people fucking with what I thought was mine. You crossed me or tried to take what I wanted that person better have prepared a bed at the hospital, I was a selfish bastard who didn't share and I was making everyone know that Kagome was or was going to mine.

~Kagome POV~

This had to be the weirdest school ever.

The campus was so open and full of tall pine trees that it didn't seem like you were in school. The grounds where huge with bungalows scattered all around the mountain side terrain, the football field over looked the ocean while the cafeteria was surrounded by tall trees and wooden tables all around.

I loved it; there were enough private areas where I could escape to if I needed a break to write. The student population was small, most of them were rich kids while some where scholarship kids. The classes where interesting and challenging which I have to say were a huge change from the crappy school system back in Arizona.

"So…how do you like it so far?"

I looked over to Sango and smiled at her.

"I love it! I love the view of the ocean and the classes" I say looking over to the western horizon to see the water glistening in the distance "How far is the beach from here?"

"About a 5 minute car ride. Hey I wanted to ask you…..what do you think of InuYasha"

I frowned then looked at her "He's seems to be a pretty good guy…why do you ask?"

"Because it looks like he has his eyes set on you, that's why. I've known InuYasha since grade school and I have never seen him treat a girl like he does you. I would be careful….demons are different than your normal high school guys. They are wildly possessive of the female they choose to go out with"

I frowned as I recalled our conversations but nothing seemed to be out of the normal, he treated me like he would have any new student in my opinion, he didn't do anything special, he was just friendly.

"I think your reading too much into things Sango. He didn't treat me any different than any person who would help out the new girl in school…besides; I have no intentions in getting into a relationship right now. Don't forget I just broke up with Hojo a few months ago because he started to be verbally abusive"

I tried not to remember my time with him. I tried to help him with his anger issues and even tried to ignore the times when he would call me a dingbat and useless but it just got to be too much in the end.

"I still can't believe that he did that to you….you have always been supportive and sweet to him"

I shrugged my shoulders, what was done was done and there was nothing to be done now. I just wanted to look towards the future and put the past behind me now.

We found a bench under a pine tree to eat our lunch. I closed my eyes and inhaled the scent of the pine tree, I loved nature.

"I see you like the smell of pine trees as much as I do"

I opened my eyes and turned to find InuYasha right behind me crouching so that I could look into his golden eyes. He really was a very handsome demon….well half demon with his long silver hair, his tall muscular build and handsome face. Before I could think better of it I started to reach out to touch one of his ears then stopped mid-way.

"I'm sorry…can I touch your ears?" I thought maybe it would be rude to just reach out and start grabbing body parts.

"Kaggie…he doesn't…" started Sango but InuYasha cut her off.

"Yeah you can"

He looked up at me giving me the most breathtakingly dazzling smile that I jut couldn't help smiling back at him as I took one silver little ear and rubbed it a bit. His response was so canine that I had to suppress a laugh. He growled softly as he leaned into my hand as of asking for more.

"So you're an Inuyoukai then I take it. I have always heard that you are among the strongest of demons but I have never met one before" I say as I turn around in on my bench so that I could rub his other ear "You don't mind? I don't want to treat you like a pet dog or anything"

He chuckled before he leaned forward and took my waist with both hands and pulled me close to him so that he could lean his head on my stomach

"Whoa there!" I heard Sango cry out "Quite manhandling Kagome"

"Its okay Sango, he is not manhandling me since I'm the one currently touching his ears" I say laughing when he continued to growl as I rubbed his ears.

"You want me to stop already?" I say when I notice that he had his eyes closed.

"Nah…..you have a very gentle touch…it' feels nice" He says "but I am getting cramped, how about I change position"

I frowned when he got up letting me turn around on the bench again only to have him lay down and place his head on my lap so that he was facing up at the sky.

"This is getting seriously weird" said Miroku who say next to Sango "I have never known you to like having your ears touched InuYasha"

"Not by you lecher" replied InuYasha making me giggle. Now that he had his head on my lap not only was I able to stroke his adorable ears but I also played with his hair. The color was like pure platinum, silvery and soft. As I played with his ears and hair it looked like he feel asleep.

"You know people are going to start talking now" said Sango as she took a bite of her apple "InuYasha is notorious for sending people to the hospital for getting near his ears"

I frowned at that, he didn't seem like the violet type, but if he was then he didn't show it to me which I was grateful for.

"Our friend here is captain of the football team, he has the whole bad boy rep thing working for him" said Miroku earning a snarl from InuYasha who still had his eyes shut.

"Stop trying to scare her off" he said, his voice was deep and lazy like they had just woken him from a nap.

I stayed quite as I continued to caress his ears and hair "You have the coolest hair color I have ever seen…it's so soft too" I murmured as I let my fingers stroke his long hair. He chucked softy "Yeah well I am a silver inu, my brother and father both have the same hair color"

"Really? that is so cool" I say as I move to brush some of his bangs off of his face as I admire his tawny skin color, his long lashes and full lips that seem to out of place on his very masculine face. He really was handsome, his strong jaw line and captivating eyes would lure any woman into his bed I suppose.

As I pushed his bangs from his forehead I count help but caress his skin with my finger tips "Do you think I could sketch you sometime?"

He opened his amber eyes and looked up at "Ah….sure I guess. You paint?" I nod my head as I play with the fur on his ears making them twitch a bit.

"Why don't you like people touching your ears?"

I couldn't understand why he would mind…..or why he would allow me to touch them since I only met him today, unless he was just trying to be nice to the 'new girl'.

"They're sensitive and most girls just want to yank on them, or pull on them to see they feel like…plus it's a reminder that I'm only a half demon"

I frowned at him, what an odd thing to be concerned about.

"Why would being a half demon matter?" I say obviously confused, Sango and Miroku both started to cough as they choked on their sodas.

I look at them frowning "What?" I look down to see InuYasha giving me a very intensive stare "What?" I say again not understanding why they where all looking at me like I was an alien.

"Only you Kaggie" said Sango shaking her head.

InuYasha got up and turned around so that each of his legs where on either side of the bench, his body facing me as he scooted over close to me.

"Relationships between humans and demons go no further than your casual fling, most demons mate with our own kind since it is in a demons nature to procreate a strong bloodline. Half demons are rare because of this, there are maybe a handful of us in the world, we are not full excepted in nether society"

"Well that's just stupid" I said crossing my arms to my chest "I swear humanity disappoints me sometimes, why would the fact that your half demon make you any less than anyone?"

He grinned at me "And that is why I allow you to touch my ears…that and your have really small and gentle hands" He shrugged "I don't mind if it's you"

"That is so sweet"

"Ugh!" exclaimed Sango "Don't fall for it Kaggie"

InuYasha growled at her "Stuff it Sango….why are so against me getting to know your cousin? What I'm not good enough for her?"

My eyes widen when I heard the undertone of resentment in his voice. Didn't Sango realize how it hurt that she didn't like him talking to me?

Sango's eye narrowed getting ready to spat something unpleasant to him but I beat her to the punch.

"Sango" I said sternly "I love you and you're my cousin but can you please lay off? InuYasha has been nothing but nice to me, I don't care about his past exploits. You should know me well enough by now to know I don't like to judge a person by their past and you shouldn't neither, that doesn't make them a bad person you know" I turned to look at his stunned expression "I would really like to be your friend InuYasha, you seem like a good guy to me"

His grin was slow and brilliant "Sure. Come on…I'll walk you to your art class" he said getting up and held out a hand to me.

"Okay" I turned and looked at Sango "Hey….are we still going to the strip mall after school?"

"Yeah" she said the looked over to InuYasha "And I suppose you want to go?"

I looked to him "Do you? I'm just want to buy some art supplies, I didn't buy any before I moved since I figured I could just buy it here"

My phone dinged alerting me of a new message. Taking it out of my bag I checked it to see that I had a few orders that I needed to shipped.

"Who is it?"

I looked up at InuYasha, he was looking at my phone with the weirdest expression.

"No one, just some orders from my catalog that I need to ship out..hold on" I called up my intern Rin who was a collage student and one of my best friends, she too lived out here which would make our transactions easier now.

"Kaggie!" I smiled at Rin's over enthusiastic voice "Whats up? Whatcha got for me?"

"Hey Rin, do we still have in stock some of those silver hearts necklaces? The one with lots of charms on it" I say as I started to walk towards my art class completely forgetting that InuYasha had offered to walk me.

"Yeah we have three of them left…why you got an order for me?"

"Yeah but the order was for four of them…think you can make another by today and ship it out?"

"Sure…just send me the info and I'll take care of it"

"Thanks Rin you're the best" I hand up and send the info to her thanking the technology gods for the invention of the iPhone for the millionth time.

"So…you own your own company?"

I looked up to see InuYasha who was right by my side

"Oh! I'm sorry! I totally forgot you where going to walk me to class!" I felt like a ditz.

He chuckled "I get the feeling you do that a lot"

I grimaced "Yeah…what can I say?…I have the attention span of a squirrel sometimes" I say laughing at myself as we reach my class door.

"So…are you guys going to go shopping after school today?"

I nodded to him "Yeah, last time I was here I saw some an art supply shop near La Jolla"

"Well how about you follow me to my house that way we can go in one car?"

I frowned at him "You don't mind?"

He smirked at me "Nah…What about Sango though? Wont she be mad that your not carpooling together?"

I shake my head at him "No…she has to go home first, Kohaku had martial arts class today and my aunt couldn't take him, so Sango is going to take him. We were planning on meeting up near the dojo since it's close to where I saw the shop"

"Well then, I'll pick you up from you last class..okay?"

I nodded to him, getting to suddenly strange feeling that I was accepting for than a ride for some odd reason.

Please Please review and let me know what you guys think! Should I continue?


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! I really hope everyone likes this next installment!

~Kagome POV~

By the time I was in my algebra class I wanted to rip out my hair.

I knew that the school systems in San Diego were better than phoenix….but this was ridiculous! The problems they gave me here were wwwaaaayyyy more advanced than the ones over there. I always hated math….it went against the grain for someone who didn't like rational thinking and structure.

"Kaggie you're going to go bald if you keep pulling on your hair like that"

I looked in back of me to see InuYasha smirking at me as he reached out and pried my hair from my hand. I groaned in relief when the bell rang meaning school was over. When he said that he was going to pick me up after school, he didn't take into account that we had the majority of our classes together.

"I can't help it….I hate math and this algebra is so much more advanced than the one I'm used to….I'm doomed" I said in a little whine.

"Well…do you need a tutor then?" he said reaching out and grabbed my messenger back and swung it around his body along with his.

"Oh..you don't have to carry my stuff" I said, I didn't want the guy to think I want to take advantage of him or anything.

"Don't worry about it, anyways like I was saying, I'm great at math, if you want I can tutor you from time to time….if you want"

I grimaced "I don't like the idea of needed a tutor…it makes me feel stupid" I said as we walked over to my car. I looked around and noticed a lot of people staring at us and talking.

"Ah….why is everyone looking at us?" I whisper to him, and then I see the girl from earlier giving me a hateful stare that makes me feel queasy. I felt InuYasha's hand on my waist as he moved so that his body was now blocking me from the other girl. He was growling softly in his chest making it sound very menacing.

My palms felt clammy as I cringed a bit.

I heard him curse softly before he ushered me to the parking lot.

Once we reached my car he kneeled down so that he could look up at me.

"Why are you suddenly so apprehensive? I would never hurt you….I know you don't really know me but it's true. If you know nothing else about me know this, I am incapable of harming you Kaggie"

I nodded to him "It's not that I feel afraid of you…it's just that I don't like hostility….any form of it. It makes me feel sick to my stomach"

He nodded to me before standing up. I was about to ask him if he just wanted to back out of going to La Jolla with me when he pulled me into a hug surprising me.

~InuYasha POV~

I couldn't help hugging her of holding her close wanting to comfort her.

The minute Kikyo had glared at her; I noticed her sweet scent spike with unease, then into mild fear when she heard the growled coming off of me. I didn't want her to _ever_ feel afraid of me…I could deal with mistrust, even anger…but never fear.

She felt so small and slight in my arms as I pulled her into my body gently. Her scent enveloped me, making me close my eyes as I inhaled deeply; my face went to nuzzle her neck a bit. I couldn't fight the instinct to scent mark her, so I did. I opened my demonic aura and grazed against hers marking her as my intended.

"InuYasha? What….what are you doing?" she said in a small voice.

"I don't want you to feel afraid, I didn't know you felt that way about violence. If I growl please don't think it's directed at you…..you could never make me mad"

"I don't know…I haven't left your phone in the freezer yet" she said making me laugh. I pulled away and looked down at her, the wind was blowing slightly making her hair go every which direction. I inhaled and smirked in satisfaction that her scent now carried my scent mingled with hers.

Any demon would know to stay away from her, it wasn't permanent so I would have to mark her every couple of days.

"When did you leave your phone in the freezer?" It was so funny that I could imagine her doing something like that….she really did need a keeper.

"It wasn't my phone…it was my brothers. I couldn't find mine so I borrowed his I was looking for ice cream when I ended my call and well I ended up putting the phone in the freezer because I needed both hands to take out the pints of ice cream I wanted….and well….sorta forgot that I put it in there" she said shrugging "he found it a day later….it was frozen solid"

I laughed out loud.

"Was he pissed?"

"Yeah….I had to buy him a new phone" she said with a giggle "I think I'm down to six phones so far….I may get the next one free!"

I had the sudden urge to kiss her; she was so adorably cute and defenseless that it was making my demon go a little crazy. She didn't like violence, she didn't judge people, she was always smiling and making new friends, she had the knack for getting lost and she had the attention span of a squirrel. She really did need a protector and I was defiantly volunteering.

She was my complete opposite in every way.

"Already space cadet, follow me and don't get lost okay" I say feeling slightly uneasy on leaving her to her own devices. Did she really know how to drive? I made a mental note on maybe getting in the car with her at some point to see how well she drove, the idea of her getting hurt or possibly dying in a car accident was making me feel a little ill.

Once I pulled up at my house I got out and waited for her. The music coming out of her little cooper was loud enough for my ears and I cringed slightly….she was listening to some folk alternative song I wouldn't be caught dead listening to.

"What in the world were you listening to?" I said the moment she walked right to my side.

"Ah….I think the band is called Stars. Why?"

I shuddered slightly making her smack me on my arm "Oh stop it! I don't want to hear any lip from you about my music…it happens to make me happy"

I sighed "I'm gonna have to reeducate you on music missy" I say grinning at her as she stuck her tongue out at me.

Oh how that little pink tongue tempted me to kiss her soundly.

"Come on" I say walking her over to my house "I need to change"

"Wow…this is your house?" she said looking up at my families' estate "Nice"

I grinned at her; I really hoped she liked it here since I planned on having her live with me soon.

"Oh wow…it's so elegant and spacious…who ever designed it had a great eye for lines and architecture. Tuscan am I right?"

"Yes it is" answered the voice of my older brother.

I looked to see Sesshomaru coming out from the den.

"Turn of the century contemporary?" she said making me move closer to her giving my brother a very clear signal that she was taken.

"Yes…and who may you be?" asked my brother ignoring my claim to her as he walked closer so that he could take one small hand and place a kiss on it.

I suppressed a snarl since I knew that it would only frighten her.

"I'm Kagome, I'm new in town and InuYasha here was kind enough to offer in taking to La Jolla for some art supplies"

"Did he now" said my brother looking at me "Well isn't he just the perfect little saint. I'm Sesshomaru…mind coming with me brother?"

"Oh you're his brother…nice to meet you then" she called out as my older brother who was hulling me down the hallway leading towards the stairs.

"Like wise" he called out.

Once we reached my room he let go.

"Dude! What the fuck!" I snarled at him as I passed him as he sat down in one of the chars in my room. My room was more like a suite; it had a separate sitting room with tall windows comfy chairs and side tables along with an entertainment center. The French double doors lead to the main bedroom where a king size bed, two night stands a wardrobe and desk made up the rest of the room, it was huge roughly around 900 square feet. I wouldn't stay here when I become mated though….I would move out in to one of the club houses that were connected to the estate past the pool and gardens in the back yard. We had two of them, one for me and one for Sesshomaru once we find mates. Being Inuyoukai we didn't leave our packs. The club house in the back was about slightly smaller than the main house which was 9,000 Sq. Ft. My own home is about 4,000 sq. ft. and it would be where I would raise my pups with my mate.

I moved to my walk in closet and picked out a red t shirt and changed into some cargos shorts before heading back to where I left my brother.

"So…you have scent marked her" he said pretending to dust lint off his suite "Is she the one?"

"I don't know. I would have come to you for advice but you haven't found your mate yet…so I was going to ask dad tonight"

"Even though I may not have found her I _am_ older and I have done my research as well as ask father on the matter" he said looking at me.

"Really? Well….how is it supposed to feel when I meet her? I mean I just met Kagome today but already I am furiously possessive of her. I don't want other males to look, talk or touch her…I even permit her to touch my ears"

Sesshomaru's eyes widen a bit "You did? Well little brother..I think is safe to say that you found your mate. I envy you, to have found her so young"

"Isn't that a bad thing? She's human….most human women don't want to be married at such a young age"

"Hmmm…I forgot about that. A human mate huh" he said

I nodded knowing where his thoughts where going "Why would my demon choose a human mate? I would have thought it would choose a strong female demon as my mate since I have human blood….shouldn't it be trying on procreating strong pups? Any pups I have with Kagome are going to be more human than demon"

"Is that your worried about?" he said frowning at me "Don't tell me you haven't noticed her powers yet?"

I blinked at him stupidly for a moment "Powers?" I say trying hard to recall my encounters with her today.

Sessh shook his head at me "She has the powers of an untrained priestess…so imagine your pups having control of both demonic powers and priestess powers"

I inhaled sharply…power stuff that.

Sesshomaru nodded his head in agreement "Indeed, I imagine your offspring will be the start of a whole new generation for you. Congratulations little brother" said getting up and patted me on the back "So when will you bring her home to us?"

I grimaced "Give me some time, I haven't even asked her on a date yet"

"InuYasha, she is your mate and as such subject to our laws, if you were to claim her here and now there isn't a thing her parents could do about it"

"Even if she is underage?" I said in surprise why didn't I know about this?

Sessh shook his head at me "She is your mate. It is part of the pack the humans made with our demon counsel, if a demon regionalizes a human as our mate, human law will no longer have any jurisdiction. She is now falls under our laws, and our law states that you can walk up to her house, pack her things and bring her to live with you right now if you choose. Her mother or the law will not get in your way"

I exhaled sharply; I had that much power over her already? But as I thought about what I knew of my mate, I knew that would be the best way to get her to hate me.

"What will you do InuYasha?"

"I don't think things will be that easy, I only just met her today. I'm going to take things slow….for her"

He nodded getting up "Very wise little brother. Now am I to imagine that I _will_ be seeing her here often then?" he said as we headed out towards the living room.

"I hope so" I muttered as I sniffed the air looking for my now realized mate. It was times like this that I really appreciated having an older brother. Sesshomaru was many things…including a pain in the ass but he had always stuck by me. Had he been raised by his bitch of a mother then I seriously doubt we would have been as close as we are now.

As I looked at living room I noticed that she wasn't there when I heard her laughter coming from the kitchen.

"Who is with her?" I asked "Is mom home?"

"Not that I was aware of" said Sesshomaru "I think father may be home early, his scent is strong"

We entered the kitchen to find Kagome sitting on one of the barstools on the high kitchen island as my dad rubbed his head cursing the refrigerator.

"Dad?" I said wondering what happened in here.

"InuYasha, who is this lovely young lady that was abandoned in the foyer? Really…your mother would be disappointed at your lack of manners" said my dad as we went to get a glass from the cupboard.

"Sorry dad…Sessh sorta kidnapped me, plus I had to go and change" I said to my dad before turning to look at the twinkling eyes of my mate before shrugging sheepishly at her "Sorry Kaggie, if you don't already know, this is my dad"

"Well it is a pleasure to meet you Mr. Taisho" She said giving my dad one of her brilliant carefree smiles.

My dad liked her. I could tell and it made me exhale in relief.

"Not at all my dear, not how about I get you that juice now that I got this blasted thing to open"

She nodded to him. I walked over and leaned in on the countertop next to her.

"What happened?" is mouthed to her.

She leaned in to me so that she could whisper "I think someone must have spilled some soda in your fridge because your dad couldn't open it. So he started playing tug of war with the fridge door…the door won. Smacked him right in the head"

I laughed so hard my head was on the island as I pounded it with one fist.

"Insolent pup" muttered my dad "Please don't judge me badly….you would think he was raised by monkeys" then glared at Sesshomaru who was pretending not to laugh by having a coughing fit.

My dad handed Kagome a glass of cranberry juice "Are you hungry? Would you join us for dinner? I believe we are having steaks tonight"

Kagome smiled polity "Thank you Mr. Taisho, but I don't eat red meat"

I groaned I had a funny feeling that my mate was my polar opposite now.

I felt her rub one of my ears gently making he almost purr in pleasure.

"Oh don't be like that Yasha" she said with a giggle "I don't hold it against you. You're a man; you need your red meat"

I heard Sesshomaru's soft laughter. I looked up at him, dear gods, she got him to laugh. In just a few minutes she had the men in my family wrapped around her little finger, her happiness and bubbly personality was contagious.

"Are we still going?" she asked me while still rubbing my ear softly.

"Only if you still want to…personally I would really like to kick back with you here"

"We would love to have you stay Kagome" said my dad; I knew he must have figured out who Kagome was by now. He gave me a knowing nod of approval.

She thought about it for a moment "I really did want to go and get my supplies….I have an art show in a few months and wanted to get started on it"

"Okay…then let's go. We can always hang out some other time" I said, I wanted to make her happy and give her what she wanted now since she was going to have her freedom cut short in a few months' time.

"Okay" she said hopping off of the barstool making me chuckle the she literally had to _jump_ to get down. She turned to my father and brother "It was nice meeting both of you. It's good to meet new people when you're the new girl in town"

My dad smiled down at her "Believe me, the pleasure is all mine my dear. Please you must come over to have dinner someday; my mate would love to meet you"

Kagome nodded to him "I would like that, thank you" she said before I tugged her hand and lead her towards the front door.

"Bye Sesshomaru" she called out to my brother making him smile at her fondly as he gave her a little wave.

Once in my car I turned down my hip hop song so that it was just back ground music.

"You have a cool family…I like your dad" she said looking at me with a smile.

"Really? I'll let him know, he likes you too you know and let me tell you, that man is hard to make smile not to mention you actually got Sessh to laugh out loud!"

She frowned at me "It doesn't seem like they're uptight"

"No I suppose to you it wouldn't seem that way. Do must people you meet take a liking to you right away?" I noticed it at school today that she was like a bright flame that drew people to her like little moths.

"Not everyone" she whispered then looked out the window.

It took me a few moments to realize that she was talking about Kikyo.

"You're worried about Kikyo not liking you?" I said in total astonishment "Why? She's not a very nice person you know"

She frowned at me "If she wasn't a nice person then why would you go out with her? Besides, I'm not use to people hating me"

I opened my mouth a few times, not knowing what I should say. I didn't want to lie to her but I didn't want to just say that Kikyo was just an easy fuck. What would she think of me?

"I don't want to lie to you Kaggie….I went out with her once….and that was a huge mistake. She had been asking and pestering for the past couple of months so I finally said fine. I was going to take her to the movies when she….well….started stuff" I said gruffly feeling comfortable talking to my mate about other women.

She nodded "So she came on to you and you answered. Well you are a guy but that still doesn't explain why she would hate me so much…I mean…it's not like I'm your girlfriend or anything like that. We're friends"

I gripped the leather to my steering wheel; damn it she was my mate…and she thought she was just my friend. This was going to be harder than I thought.

"She doesn't like you because you are getting close to me and because you're so much more beautiful than she is"

"No I'm not" she said with a scoff making he gape at her.

"What! You mean to tell me you don't believe me when I say that you are the most beautiful woman I have ever met?"

She blushed prettily but didn't answer, but I was able to smell her answer already. She honestly believed that she wasn't beautiful.

"Kaggie….believe me when I say that to _me_ you are the prettiest girl in school and one of the best looking girls in southern cali" I say glancing at her "I don't care about other people's opinion, that is just how I see you"

She smiled softy "Thank you Yahsa….I actually to believe it when you say it like that"

By the time we reached La Jolla and found a parking the sun was getting ready to set.

"Do you need to meet Sango right now?"

"Ah…" she looked at her watch "No, not until another half hour..why?"

"Come on then" I said taking her hand and gestured her to follow me. The steep street leading to where the park was a bit difficult to her to maneuver with her boots so I ended up having to wrap my arm around her waist, I wanted to have some alone time with her as she watched the sunset with me.

"I love the ocean" she said as we finally reached the railing that over looked the sea, she closed her eyes and inhaled deeply.

I smirked at her expression before I pulled her into my arms, her back to my front so that I could rest my chin on her shoulder.

"Yasha?" she said looking at me in surprise "Isn't this a bit too close?"

I just laced my fingers together and turned to nuzzle her neck a bit "I'm an Inu demon remember….we are a bit on the affectionate side"

It was true to an extent, we _were_ affectionate….. to our mates. The males of my kind liked to play with our mates; we also liked having close contact with them.

"Really? I didn't know that" she said as she relaxed into me.

I chucked as I savored having her in my arms, her sweet cookie scent making me want lick, kiss and nibble the skin at her throat.

"Why do I feel so comfortable around you? I just met you today" she said as we both looked out to the golden sunset of southern California. Over in the distance I could hear the seals as the tourist fed them snacks "You know people probably think we're a couple the way you're holding me"

I shrugged "Don't care much about what people say….are you worried that they will look at you weird cuz I'm a half demon?" I wondered if there was a reason why she made the statement. Was she embarrassed of me? Or maybe she just didn't like PA?

She turned around in my arms to give me a hug, warming my heart in the process.

"I don't care what other people say, and there is nothing wrong with being a half demon. You should never be ashamed of who you are Yasha. Besides" she said looking at me giving me a shy smile "I happen to think you're very handsome, and it's because you're so unique"

"Thanks Kaggie" I said meaning it. I wanted so badly to kiss her, but I also wanted to take things slow. I wanted to win her heart not because she was my mate, but because he liked _me. _I wanted my relationship with her to mean something, and when the day comes when she says she loves me, only then I will claim her as my mate and take her to live with me. By that time we will have a marriage that would be based out of love and not just out of my demon instincts.

~Kagome POV~

After our mushy moment in the park we headed out to find Sango. I sneaked a peak at his profile admiring how his silver hair gleamed in the twilight and his golden eyes seemed to glow a bit eerily. At this very moment he didn't look a bit human….and to me he was all the handsomer for it.

I've never been one for too much dating. Most guys couldn't deal with my erratic ways or they didn't like the fact that I was too free spirited and would at some point run off. The few that tried to change me ended up on the curb. I liked who I was and I didn't see anything wrong with it.

InuYasha and I where yin and yang.

What I lacked he had and what he had I needed, in a strange way….we are perfect for each other. I didn't want to jump into conclusions yet though, so I was just going to go with the flow and see where it landed.

Sango and I were walking towards the shop while Kohaku went to the coffee shop with some of his buddies to grab some smoothies while we shopped.

As we passed by a shop I could help but admire the vintage skirt in the window, it was white with red and black embroidery, short with a slight flare. I could image in it would look great with a red top or cardi and some flats.

I felt InuYasha place a hand on the small of my back.

"Did you want to go in? Or just admiring?" he said looking at the skirt.

"Just admiring, I like it but I already have a lot of clothes" I said wistfully as I moved away and caught up with Sango.

"I don't know why you don't just buy it Kaggie" said Sango "You never buy yourself clothes and I have seen your wardrobe and girl…you could use some more clothes"

"I have a lot!" I said with a huff "Unlike some people I know who aren't happy unless every inch their closet is filled to the brim, I happen the like the pieces I have"

"I still say you should indulge more, it's not like you lack the money" said Sango as we entered the art shop "You spend more money on this stuff than clothes"

I shrugged at her "C'est La Vie"

InuYasha chuckled; I turned around and gave him a playful wink before going to the oil pants and brushes.

InuYasha was such a sweetie as he walked along with me carrying the rolls of canvas paper without complaining. I made my own frames with lumber I get from the lumber yards.

"Ah….why don't you buy the ones with the wooden frame in it already?" he asked was I compared different colors of green.

"No….I make them" I said absently while I moved on to the reds.

"How?"

I must have been so preoccupied that I didn't catch the apprehension in his voice.

"With some wood that I get from the lumber yard. Hey Sango…does this look a bit orange to you?" I said handing her the tube of paint I was examining. Sango was looking at InuYasha while sniggering.

"You see? No self-preservation" she said to him before going back to me "Ah…no but I like this one better" she said pointing to the one I had in my hand.

I nodded before just putting both of them in my basket.

"Do not tell me you use power tools Kaggie….please tell me you don't" He said making me look up at him with a frown.

He was a bit on the green side as he looked down at me.

"What wrong? Are you sick?" I said in alarm, when did he start not feeling well? I heard Sango cracking up in the back ground.

I put a hand to his cheek, he felt a bit on the clammy side.

"How did you get sick so suddenly?" I said bewildered.

He leaned into my hand and placed a kiss on the inside of my wrist making me blush at the sudden intimate touch.

"It's the thought of you and power tools you little birdbrain" he said now looking at me with a very peeved expression "It makes me sick to just imagine you handling a table saw"

"Is that what's this is all about?" I said then exhaled in exasperation "I'm not that much of a dimwit Yasha….I have been working with power tools for years now"

"Still….for now on please let me do it for you" he said "Please? I feel like barfing just imaging you cutting off a finger or something"

I laughed at him. He really was sweet in the way he worried about me.

"I don't know if you're going to have time. I tend to do my painting late at night. We have a pool house in the back that I use as my room and art studio" I say but just the thought of him being there alone with me late at night was sending butterflies to flutter in my stomach.

"Nah…don't worry about it" he says as we head over to the checkout counter "I don't need that much sleep anyways"

Afterwards we met up with Miroku who just 'happened' to be in the area.

Right.

I was pretty sure InuYasha texted him because he gave him a knowing nod. I was looking up at him when he glanced down at me.

"What?" He said in fake innocence.

I scoffed at him my arms crossed to my chest "I know you texted him to come here and bug Sango"

"Now why would he be pestering Sango? She likes him you know" he said as he went to order my chai latte before heading to a table in the back of the coffee house while we waiting for Sango and Miroku who were arguing about who paid for whom.

The coffee house was playing a soft jazz tune that made the air in the shop cozy and inviting. We were in one of the booths that curved so it added a sense of privacy, I watched as the musicians got ready to perform. I pulled my feet up and tucked them to my side while I leaned into InuYasha as I took a sip of my tea. The music started and I closed my eyes as I let the soft melody filled me; it was the perfect way to end my day.

InuYasha pulled me closer as he draped his arm on my shoulders while his hand rested on my hip.

"I thought you didn't like this kind of music?" I say as Sango and Miroku made their way towards us.

"I don't hate it, but I won't listen to it in my car" he said as he drinks his ice tea.

"Well isn't this a cozy little scene" said Miroku sliding on the other end of the booth as Sango eyed us with narrow slits.

"Yeah. Kagome…I thought you weren't looking on dating?" she said looking at InuYasha.

"I'm not. I can't help it if Yasha is so easy to be around" I say looking up at him "He makes me feel safe" I say shrugging.

It really was a very indescribable feeling I would get when I was near him, or when he would hold on to me. Which I had to say, he did a lot. He told me that Inu's where affectionate demons, and if that was the case then I expected that he wasn't going to stop anytime soon. I also wondered if this was why Sango thought he was a womanizer. I made sense to me, because the way he was holding me right now suggested that we were more than friends, his hand on my hip was very possessive, almost like he wanted the men in the coffee shop to know that I was not available.

"Are Inu's possessive?" I asked him all of the sudden cutting into the conversation he was having about football with Miroku. I had a feeling he wouldn't ignore me though, I couldn't say the same for other guys, but it did seem like I always had his full attention if I wanted it…it was strange when I thought about it.

"Uh….yeah, why?" he said, I could tell he was getting a bit nervous so I laughed softy and leaned into him more. He relaxed and moved his hand from my hip so that he could play with my hair.

"Just a question" I said before I turned my attention to Sango "So…did you want to go this weekend after all?"

Sango scrunched up her face thoughtfully "I think I do want to, how about you ask Rin to go too? I can invite Ayame too"

"That would be great! I haven't seen Ayame in a long time" I said, I felt InuYasha hand on my hip once more.

"Where are you going?" he asked looking down at me.

"We're going up to Newport Beach where you can build a fire and sorta kick back this Saturday"

"Yeah…it's a girl only thing" said Sango smirking at InuYasha.

"A bunch of girls, at night, on a beach? Tell me how that is not just asking for trouble" he said before he glared at me "Why is it just girls?"

I swallowed at bit nervously although I didn't know why? He's just my friend but the thought of voicing what our activities consist of made me a bit worried….I could already feel those stupid little butterflies fluttering about in my tummy

"Ah…cuz…we're going to be drinking a bit and flirt with the local guys" I said in a small voice, I realized just how bad it sounded out loud.

Automatically I felt and heard a low growl coming off of him. I tried to sit up and out of his hold but he wasn't having any of it. He only pulled me up effortlessly and sat me on his other side, my legs now draped over his lap and one of his arms around my waist as he held me very close to him.

"Are you crazy?" he hissed at me making me cringe a bit, I wanted nothing more than to just high tail it out of here.

"Come on man….it's not that bad, it's just a bit of fun…right?" said Miroku trying to get InuYasha to calm down.

"Yeah Yasha, why do you care so much about what she does? She's not your girlfriend" said Sango her hands on the table as if getting ready to sit up at any moment.

InuYasha noticed at how upset I was getting because he started to nuzzle my neck gently, his angry growl now a soft one that made me relax and close my eyes.

"Kaggie don't you know how dangerous that is? Alcohol and strange men do not mix honey, it doesn't take a genius to figure that one out" he said into my neck "Why don't you go during the day with your girls and have fun in the water…without the liquor…huh?"

"Because then that would prevent her from meeting some new people" said Sango.

"Sango" said Miroku pinning her with a dark look now "You know he's right. Kagome seems to be a bit too trusting…..the type to give people the benefit of the doubt…am I right?" Sango widen her eyes looking at me.

"And what is wrong with that?" I said trying to move away from InuYasha a bit but he had an iron grip on me "Not everyone is a sex predator you know" I said in a huff making Sango groan as she put her head down on the table while Miroku laughed at InuYasha's growl.

"Okay I give in, InuYasha is right….I was my suggestion anyways but I only said it when Miroku over here pissed me off the other week" said Sango crossing her arms.

"What did I do?" said Miroku looking at Sango in confusion.

Sango gave him an evil look "Two words lecher: Megan Lujan"

Miroku's face went thoughtful before turning into chagrin.

"But Sango my dear, it was a total misunderstand. She was coming on to me! I pushed her away right when you turned the corner"

"A likely story" said Sango now ignoring his pleas of forgiveness.

I turned back and rubbed one of Yasha's ears gently "You see? We are going to go during the day…and no beer. Does that make you feel better?"

"Yeah I guess" he said before exhaled against my neck then pried himself from my neck to look at me "I would be feel better if I was there with you, I have a feeling that you get into a lot of trouble if left wondering on your own"

I gasped at him "I have been doing just fine by myself mister and I resent that" I said crossing my arms making him laugh at me.

Why did I feel the need to reassure him on my whereabouts? I didn't give any other guy I dated that common courtesy, but it just didn't feel right to withhold it from him. I couldn't understand it but I _wanted_ to have him close to me….it didn't bother me like it used to with other guys who were always hounding me, with InuYasha it felt so natural to him close.

7

7

7

7

By the time we got back to InuYasha's house it was past 11:30 at night.

"Holy green guacamole it's late" I said as I got out of his car and went to the trunk.

"Why don't you just spend the night?" he said as he got my bags out of his car and headed over to mine "Unless your parents will kill you for it"

"I can't do that! Your parents are going to think I'm some kind of hussy" I said cringing as I imaged their expression when I walked out of their son's bedroom in the morning…egads!

"Trust me when I say, they won't. My father and brother are full demons remember? Well they can tell what kind of person you are by scent" he said.

"I still can't do that…I wouldn't feel comfortable doing that"

"Alright, then come on. I need to tell them I'll be back" he said taking my hand as he walked me over to his house.

"Be back?" I said frowning.

"Yeah, I'll go with you to your house to make sure you get home okay" he said as he opened the front door and closed it.

"But how will you get home then?" I asked baffled by his reasoning. He turned and gave me a smirk.

"Half demon Kaggie…I can actually run faster than drive"

I gape at him as he leads me to the kitchen where a beautiful woman with long black hair, porcelain skin and warm brown eyes was baking cookies.

"Hi mom" he said before pulling me in front of him "This is Kagome…she's new to my school"

InuYasha's mom smiled warmly at me "Oh yes, your father told me all about her. Welcome to our home dear, I am Izayoi"

I smiled at her "Pleasure to meet you Mrs. Taisho. Sorry we're back so late…time sorta got away from us.

"No need to apologize dear"

"Mom, I'm going to drive with Kagome home then I'll run back, I Just don't want you to worry okay?"

I looked up at him and couldn't help but feel a wave of affection for him wash through me. Most guys wouldn't take the time to bother letting their mom's know where they were at his age, but InuYasha didn't want to make his mother worry, I appreciated that about him.

"Sure thing sweetie" she said then handed me a little napkin of cookies "I thought you might like something sweet"

"Thank you Mrs. Taisho" I said taking the warm napkin, it smelled like chocolate.

I climbed into my cooper as InuYasha slid into the passenger with a scowl on his face.

"Alright, let's see your driving"

I rolled my eyes at him and started my drive home.

"I drive just fine thank you very much" I said as I kept my eyes on the road as I moved on to the freeway "Phoenix is a very populated area you dork"

By the time we made it to my house I wanted nothing more than to sleep, he kept me talking making sure I didn't fall asleep while driving.

"You're tired" he said softy as I get out of the car and nodded at him, not even bothering to talk.

"Is this where you live?" he asked looking up at my house, it had a very beach house feeling. White wash with oak shutters, stacked stone and paved walkways. The house itself was large but it also had a pool house and a very large outside living room that was one of my favorite places in the house.

"Yeah" I said tuning the key and let him inside.

"Mom! Souta! I'm home" I called out "Want something to drink?" I said as I headed into the kitchen to make me some tea to help me sleep.

"Nah..I'm good" he said "Wont our mom think it's strange for you to walk in at midnight with some guy you just met today?"

I put a sleepytime tea kcup in the Keurig machine then turned to him "No…I my mom knows me by now"

My bother walk into the kitchen in this pajama bottoms and tank looked at InuYasha then to me.

"Kagome, didn't I say to call me when you got to La Jolla with Sango? And who the hell is this?" my brother in exasperation then glared at InuYasha.

"Sorry Souta…I forgot and this is InuYasha. He goes to my school and is also friends with Sango calm down. He just wanted to make sure I got home okay"

Souta eyed him before going up to him and offered his hand.

"I'm Souta, Kaggie's older brother and just so we're straight, you mess with my little sister, I got a rugger 45 and a shovel….got it?"

InuYasha shook his hand smirking "Got it"

I rolled my eyes as I go over to pull my bother down to give him a kiss on the cheek "Goodnight Souta" I said as I pushed him out of the kitchen towards the stairs laughing.

"Alright I'm going!" he said holding up his hands "but I want you in bed now young lady, tomorrow you're going to be a zombie at school, so say goodnight to your friend and get you butt upstairs"

After my bother left I walked InuYasha to his car where he unloaded my art stuff and put it by the foyer.

"You don't want it in your room?" he said before he put the stuff down.

"You know what…yeah…it'll save me the trouble to doing it tomorrow" I said tiredly as I lead him upstairs to my bedroom my tea in hand as I drank it.

Bedroom was sort of an exaggeration. It was supposed to be the game room since it was on the only third floor. After walking all the way down the hall I opened another door that lead to some more stairs and then to a large open loft room.

"Wow" he said "It's almost as large as my room" he said placing my stuff where all my art junk was at.

"Thanks" I said as I moved to my bathroom to change into my pj's. They were silk shorts with a tank top, I washed my face and pulled my hair up in a ponytail and brushed my teeth. When I walked back into my room, InuYasha was looking at my art portfolio.

"I know some of these" he said quietly "As a matter of fact, this one" he said pointing to one of my abstract works "Is hanging in my dad's office in Irvine"

"Oh…I sold that one two years ago in my first art gallery show in Los Angeles. That was your dad? Wow….it was one of my favorites"

"Yeah, it's one if his too" he then looked at me again "He had said he would have loved to meet the artist but that she likes keeping a low profile"

"Yeah, it keeps people from prying into my life" I say as I lie down on my bed and sigh "I wanted to walk you to your car but I'm tired…sorry" I say as I turn on my side and close my eyes.

I felt the bed dip; I opened my eyes to look into his golden ones.

"No worries" he murmured as he reached out and caressed the side of my face and hair, it feels so nice I fall asleep almost instantly.

~InuYasha POV~

I looked at her sweet sleeping face, marveling on the bond between mates that allowed her to fall asleep with me in the room with out even thinking twice about it. I got up and went to lock her bedroom door then went to the window by a large tree and opened it so that it could give me a way out without walking downstairs where her family would be at in the morning.

I texted my brother really quickly to let him know that I would be with my mate then turned off the phone. Once that was done I pulled the covers over my mate then crawled into bed with her, pulled her close to me and buried my face into her neck growling low in my chest. She murmured softly, draped an arm around my torso then tilted her neck to give me better access to her throat.

Gods, she was delectable, I leaned down and licked her skin shuddering at her taste, I could never tire of her. I kissed a path from the base of her neck to her ear, my body tighten as desire flooded though me, I wanted my mate I wanted to make love to her so badly but my honor kept me from doing so. With a sigh I leaned back into the pillows and pulled her closer to me and hoped that I would wake up before she did. I didn't want to freak her out, plus she drank a tea that would ensure her to stay asleep. I closed my eyes allowed the peace of having my mate in my arms lull me to sleep.

8

8

8

8

When I work up the sky was light indigo, I looked over to see Kagome's lovely little bottom facing me. She was on her stomach, one leg bent while she hugged on to a pillow, the covers thrown off as if they had annoyed at sometime in the night. I chuckled then leaned over and pulled her tank up exposing her back to me. I licked and ran little kisses on her lower back making her sigh in her dream, smiling against her skin as I scraped my fangs gently on her skin. I sighed then got out of her bed, and walked over to her window, taking once last look at my sleeping mate I forced my self out of her bedroom.

It was extremely hard for a demon to leave our mates, my body was screaming for me to go back but I knew that it wasn't time yet . As I ran home I couldn't help but smile that I had my mate's scent all over me. It was permeated into my skin and hair, any demon at school would know that I had spent the night with her and that I had scent marked her. It wouldn't take a genius for them to realize that she was my mate, we didn't scent mark just anyone. As I walked in my house and into the kitchen for some water I saw my father having breakfast, he looked at me then sniffed gently.

"You where with Kagome all night?" he said with a frown

"Yeah….she was asleep though" I said drinking deeply from a water bottle.

My dad chuckled "I would imagine it was hard to leave her this morning"

"You have no idea dad" I grumbled "I'm heading upstairs, I still have another two hours before I head into school"

"I adore her by the way" he said making me smile "She is just what I imaged when I tired to picture a mate for you son. I hope we don't have to wait too long until she is home with us"

I nodded my to dad and headed up stairs. Today would be another day and I would be with my Kagome soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the long update! And thank you for all of the reviews! Okay…so I am giving everyone a pre-warning. Naraku's character is not going to be evil..per say…I decided to make him a bit more of a loner type. Hope everyone enjoys my twist on the characters.

~Kagome POV~

I yawned and stretched as the screech of my alarm kept me from going back to sleep. Grumbling I turned around to shut it off, then noticed that InuYasha wasn't in the room any more.

I chuckled to myself.

Little known fact about me was I could sleep at the drop of a hat…but it was staying asleep that was the trick. I always woke up sometime during the night..no matter how much sleepy time tea I drank. I had woken up around 3'oclock in the morning to discover myself plastered intimately against one very affectionate Inu hanyou demon. Our legs had been intertwined together, his body half on mine while his face remained buried in my neck. It was shocking at first when I woke up coming eye level to his dog ears, my body had frozen but then I thought that maybe he had fallen asleep by accident. It was so late when we both came back that I couldn't help but wonder if he was more tired than what he said he was.

It had taken me a while to pry myself from his arms….he had a death grip on me. I wondered if he was used to sleeping with a body pillow or something because of the way he was wrapped around me. I remembered that once I was on the other side of the queen size bed I pulled the covers up to me turned on my stomach and fell back to sleep. He looked so relaxed that I felt bad at the idea of wakening him up so I didn't.

It should have been strange to have him sleeping on my bed since he was the only guy to have done that, but again for some reason, I felt safe around him.

I looked over to the open window and shook my head. He must have freaked out and left when he woke up, he probably didn't mean to fall asleep…oh well.

I hoped out of bed and made my way into the bathroom to freshen up. I up my thick her in a shower cap since I was running late, I couldn't wash my hair so I just scrubbed my body as fast as I could before jumping out of the shower. Once that was done I applied my lotion as I walked into my closet and pondered what to wear. It was going to be sunny today so I took out my short jean skirt, an elbow sleeved boat neck white shirt and paired it with a dark brown wedge sandals along with a dark brown layering vest. Pulling my hair up I tied it in a ponytail and ran out the door.

"So….how did it go yesterday?" said Souta as he watched me make a mad dash around the kitchen getting my breakfast of a granola bar and some orange juice.

"It went really good. I met some good friends, you met one of them last night" I said as I looked around for my messenger bag. Where did that damn thing go? Then I remembered I had left it in InuYasha's car…drat.

"Whatcha looking for?

"Nothing….I just remembered where I left it at" I mumbled as I also recalled that I had my cell phone in there too.

"Let me take a wild guess and say you left your bag somewhere" said Souta laughing a bit. I rolled my eyes at him before I leaned in and wiped his face with a napkin then went to give me a kiss on the cheek.

"Your such a scatter brain Kaggie….get going…you're going to be late" he said as he grabbed his suite case and walked out the door.

It was a few minutes later that I heard a horn coming from the front of the house.

"Who is that honey?" said my mom as she walked down the stairs.

"Probably Sango" I said then went to kiss my mom "Bye momma"

As I walked out I paused at the front door.

It wasn't Sango.

I saw InuYasha's sleek black BMW staring back at me. He rolled down his window and smiled at me, his sunglasses making him look incredibly handsome.

"Forgot something?" He said with a smirk.

I laughed "Yeah….it happens. Did you come all the way to give me my bag?" I said going to the passenger side to retrieve my bag only to see that it was now in the back seat of his car along with his.

"You want to ride to school together?" He said patting the passenger seat.

I smiled and slipped into his car and turned to him "Aren't you getting tired of me yet?" I said with a smirk.

"Nah….never of you" he said as he car purred and left my drive way.

"So" I started "What time did you end up leaving last night?" I said then laughed when he swallowed hard.

"You know I stayed then?" He asked carefully.

"Falling asleep is easy for me…it's staying asleep that's my problem. I woke up around 3am to find you….ah….using me as a pillow" I said blushing a bit at the memory.

"Oh gods…I'm sorry if that scared you" he said taking off his glasses to look at me. I shook my head at him "It's cool….don't worry about it. I am going to guess that you fell asleep by accident since it was so late last night"

He swallowed and nodded before turning his attention back to the road.

I sighed "Look…there is no reason to be all weird okay. I'm not going to get on your case or make demands that you make this more than what it was….an accident. We're still friends, friends have slumber parties right…..let's just pretend that is what happened okay?"

He laughed and shook his head.

"Kaggie….you truly are one of a kind" he said looking at me again "You know that….Any other girl would have had a cow by now" he then gave me a very funny look "You haven't done that before have you?" he said unease thick in his voice.

I frowned at him "Done what?"

He groaned at me "Have a dude sleep in your bed"

I considered telling him yes just to see his reaction but didn't think it was too smart since we were on the freeway at the moment.

"No Yasha, I have not but I really don't see why I would have to answer that in the first place. I value my freedom and my privacy, the only reason I'm giving you an answer is because I feel like it not because I am obligated to" I said with a nod.

The atmosphere in the car changed so drastically that my placed a hand on my chest then turned to see him. He was very still but I could see him gripping the stirring wheel as the muscles on his neck went taut. I swallowed a bit when I _felt_ his anger. My stomach starting doing little flip flops as I looked out the window and hoped we could just get there so I could escape from the angry vibes I was getting from him.

As we reached the school I quickly grabbed my bag, jumped out the car and was about to get ready to turn to leave towards to front gates when I felt InuYasha wrap his arms around my midsection, his strong front to my back as he pulled me into his body. His face went into my neck as I felt his chest vibrate forcing me to relax against him.

"I'm sorry Kaggie" he breathed softy then leaned his chin on my shoulder. I looked over to him not really knowing how to respond to him but in the end I just sighed reached up and gently rub one of his dog ears.

"I think I already told you that Inu's are possessive right?" he said still holding on to me as he rubbed his face to my hair inhaling.

"Yeah…you did" I said slowly as I tried to think straight as I become more and more aware of how good it felt it have his body so close to mine.

"Well…let's just say that we males are very domineering and what you said was kinda like an outright challenge to my demon" he muttered then let me go so I could turn around.

"Well…sorry to break it to your demon but the last guy who tried to change me or tried to tell me what to do ended up taking a boot out the door from my life" I said then started walking towards the school.

He didn't say anything just grunted and remained by my side.

"Are we okay?" I said finally stopping as we reached our first class "I mean, I know I just met you and all..but I already consider you a good friend"

He nodded to me "Yeah we're okay Kaggie…sorry if my demon freaked ya out. When I say we are possessive it also means that I don't know how to share….and that includes friends. My friends are mine and I like to protect and covet what is mine" he said then leaned forward closer "And I most defiantly consider you mine Kagome"

I swallowed as I saw some unknown emotion in his amber eyes before he moved to walk in the classroom leaving me a bit dazed.

Oookay…..don't know whether to feel flattered or scared.

9

9

9

"Sooooo…..what's going on between you and InuYasha?" asked Sango as she jogged next to me. We were in P.E. and had to do some laps around the huge stadium that also served as the home of the Oceanside knight's football team. I giggled when I thought of the mascot because my thoughts went to Yasha when I thought of shining knights.

"Nothing is going on….again" said in exasperation "We are just friends Sango"

"Right" she said sarcastically "Then why am I hearing that you two had a very intimate moment this morning by his car…which by the way, also brings me to the next questions as to why you were in his car"

I groaned as the teacher whistled and let us know that we could relax now. I went over to a bench that was facing the ocean and sat down.

"So…spill girlfriend" said Sango "I heard that he had his arms wrapped around you and his face suck to your neck"

"It's not like that" I said opening my water bottle and took a long swing of it "he was apologizing for acting like an ass…that's it, and as for the car ride. I forgot my bag in his car so he came by to give it to me and ended up giving me a ride to school" then I frowned "Which means he will be dropping me off too I guess"

"I can take you home if you want" offered Sango then giggled "I told you he was gunning for you. This is so not InuYasha's style Kaggie, he doesn't apologize and he doesn't act nice to just any other girl"

I didn't know what to say to her so I just shrugged.

"Hey girls!"

I turned around to see Kirara running up to us. Kirara was a full cat demon, long, lean and pretty as hell with her golden hair stripped with black and fair skin.

"Hey Kira" said Sango "What's up?"

She grinned "The boys are about to start their football practice and you know the girls here" she said rolling her eyes "They can't wait to get a close look at InuYasha, Koga and Naraku half dressed"

"I heard of Koga and Naraku but I haven't met them yet" I said getting up and walking to where, just as Kirara said, was a sea of raging teenage hormonal girls squealing in delight over the football field.

"They were out yesterday" said Sango "You are going to DIE when you see them"

I frowned then shook my head. Honestly…they were just so hopeless sometimes.

Turns out that Koga was a full wolf demon, he had long black hair that he had tied up in a ponytail, soft tan skin and a tall muscular frame. His face was very handsome in a rugged kinda way with the coolest pair of turquoise eyes I had ever seen….must be a demon thing to have pretty eyes I thought. He also carried himself in an aura of cockiness that I found not at all my taste. As for Naraku….he was a bit of a mystery, which for teenage girls made him sexier for it. He had pale skin, very tall…maybe taller than Yasha…I wasn't sure, with long black wavy hair and some seriously eerie blood red eyes.

As I watched him I couldn't help but sense a very lonely aura around Naraku. He held himself with confidence, but I had a feeling that underneath it all…he was a bit more insecure than he let on.

"What did I tell you?" said Sango who sighed contently as she practically purred "Aren't they a fine male specimen?"

I laughed at her earning me a couple of glances from the boys.

I heard a whistle from the field, I looked to see InuYasha looking at me then winked as he ordered his team to get in formation. I tried not to gawk too much at his sculpted shoulders and abs…friends did not check friends out.

"Did InuYasha just wink at you?" said a tall blonde girl gawking at me.

"Yeah…he's a good buddy" I said "Anyways, not that this isn't entertaining and all…but I'm gonna go sit"

Kirara tilted her head at me then moved and gently sniffed in my direction.

"Eh?…." I seriously didn't know what else to say, that just so unexpected "Did you just sniff me Kira?"

"You smell _alot _like InuYasha Kagome" she said then took another sniff "It almost smells like he scent marked you"

"Okay….don't know what that means" I said "He did give me a hug this morning…as well as a ride in his car….not to mention he slep…" I trailed off then cleared my throat

"Anyways….like I said, he's been around me"

Sango narrowed her eyes as Kirara eyes widen in surprise. Sango took my arm and pulled off to the side.

"Where you just going to say that he slept with you?" she hissed low enough so that no one could hear.

"Shhh" I said "Your making sound worse that what it is!" I hissed back "We fell asleep…that's it!"

Sango groaned as Kirara laughed.

"What?...How?..." was all that Sango said as she put her face in her hands "I _told_ you…be careful around him! He is a dog though and though Kaggie"

I frowned at her "You know…if I didn't know any better I would think that you don't really like him. You say he is a friend but you treat him like crap. Aren't friends supposed to trust each other? I told you….it was late, he hulled my stuff upstairs…after meeting Souta mind you, and then I was so sleepy that I clunked out" I shrugged "He must have been tired too, cuz when I woke up at 3am he was sound asleep next to me…..with his clothes on, before you starting thinking crazy" I said narrowing my eyes at them.

Sango looked down squirming at bit "I can't help it. Of course he is a friend and I do trust him…it's just that I know what Hojo put you thought…I don't want my cousin getting hurt a second time around"

"And you should believe me when I say that I'm over that. I left Arizona and he can't follow me here….besides" I said feeling sick every time I thought about Hojo "I changed my phone number and didn't tell him that I was leaving or any clues where I would be even if he wanted to find out"

Sango nodded to me gravely "Well…good. The last thing you need is that jerk trying to hunt you down"

I didn't want to think about my past relationship. I stuck with Hojo for more than I should have because I felt bad for him….because I wanted to help him. In the end he was an abusive and angry individual who had a perverse obsession of making me feel as low as possible.

"Sango" I said slowly "I trust InuYasha….I can't explain it but I feel safe with him….and after what I went thought with Hojo…it's nice to feel that way again. I am not saying that we are starting to date or have a relationship, but what I am saying is that if I am around him is because I want him to be there, not because he's forcing himself on me…okay?"

"I can tell he likes you" said Kirara "And if my nose is correct…he's scent marked you and for him to do that must mean that you are someone he thinks is special. Demons don't scent mark just anyone and for as long as I've known him….he's never scent marked anyone else but you"

I blushed when I thought about what Kira said and remembered waking up in his arms. He had an effect on me that I couldn't descried and didn't want try and figure out…I just wanted to live in the moment.

I heard a whistle, looked up and saw that the boys crashing into each other as InuYasha threw the football over to Naraku who could really run fast.

I've never been much of a football person but it looked kinda fun. I got up and walked over to the edge of the field and watched the game with renewed interest…not because I was checking the guys out, but because I noticed that it was more of a game of strategy.

"Huh…and here I thought that football was a mindless game" I muttered to myself.

"You mean you are actually paying attention to the plays and not checking us out?"

I looked over and saw Naraku staring at me with a frown on his face.

I smiled at him and shrugged "Okay….a little of both. You don't pass by an art museum and not admire the art work….same thing applies here. Not our fault you guys parade in nothing but gym shorts"

He blinked at me and started laughing earning us a couple of looks from the other girls.

"Well said shortie" he said then frowned as he looked at me "Your new aren't you?"

I nodded to him "Yeah…today is my second day here. I'm Kagome" I said brightly at the demon.

"Naraku" he said then tilted his head "You know InuYasha…his scent is all over you"

I nodded "He became my friend yesterday….just friends" I said when I heard how he said the last part.

"Well it's good to hear…..for me"

He turned back and threw the football back to the guys then looked at me with a smirk.

"What's your next class?"

I had to think about it "Physics…I think" I said before I sighed "Still haven't memorized my schedule yet.

"How about I walk you?" he said "Unless you don't want to be seen with me"

It was my turn to frown at him "Why would I mind?"

He shrugged "Let's just say that while girls look at me…they don't like to get any closer"

The poor guy. He honestly didn't seem like a bad person.

"If you want to walk me..that's fine with me. Most people who know me know that I don't pass judgment on people based on rumors" I said.

He was smiling down at me when InuYasha came running from the field and glared at Naraku a bit before walking to my side and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"We still practicing or what Naraku?" said InuYasha

Naraku snorted at InuYasha "Yeah….just made a new friend that's all" he said then winked at me "See you after practice Kagome…..wait for me?"

"Sure" I said before he ran back on to the field his wavy black hair shining in the sun. I heard the growl coming off of InuYasha. Looking up I saw that he was glaring at Naraku's back.

"Why are you waiting for him after class?" he said softy making my arm sprout out in chills, my internal radar was blaring to be careful.

"He offered to walk me to my next class" I said taking a step back from him.

"I thought I was doing that Kaggie" he said looking down at me. He's eyes looked so hurt that I inhaled sharply.

"Oh for heaven sakes Yasha" I muttered "You're a friend, he's a friend….your demon is gonna have to learn how to share because I like meeting new people"

He groaned while pinching the bridge of his nose while he muttered something that sounded like "My mate is crazy"

"What was that?" I said leaning in to him "What was that about mates?"

He took the opportunity that I was leaning in to grab my hand, pulling me close to him and nuzzled my neck quickly before he let go and ran back on to the field.

"See you after class Kaggie" he called out.

I stood there a bit stunned by the whole ordeal. At this point…..I just wanted some quite time…away from guys.

Sango walked up to me and placed an arm over my shoulders.

"Well well well….aren't we the popular one with the boys" she said laughing "Don't look know…but you're getting death glares by the girls in our PE class"

I whined a bit as I peeked over to my left to see that Sango was right….the girls were looking at me like I was a little bug they would love to squish.

"So…." said Kirara who now stood on my other side "What did Naraku what?"

"He asked if he could walk me to my next class so I said yes…he seemed like a really good guy" I muttered.

"You didn't!" exclaimed Kirara "Girl you best be careful…I've heard some really weird rumors regarding Naraku….he's a bit of a loner for a guy who is on the football team. He's older brother Onigumo is the leader of a violent gang in L.A."

"But just because his brother is in a gang doesn't mean he is…..it must really suck to have people flee from you just because of who your family is…..it's not like you can choose them you know" I said seeing how even though Naraku was playing with his team mates…the didn't interact with him the say way the rest of them did.

"You truly are one of a kind Kaggie" muttered Sango as she ushered me to the other side of the P.E. field so that we can sit and talk a bit.

9

9

9

When class ended I walked out of the locker rooms to find Naraku leaning against the wall. He had on some dark rinse jeans, and a dark purple polo top that fit him a bit snug so that it emphasized his tall muscular body and some black K-Swiss…he looked good.

He looked over to me and gave me a small smile.

"I'm sure your friends already told you a bit about me….if you don't want me to walk you to class…that's cool" he said trying to act indifferent but I can tell that this has happened to him before.

"Yes..I have been told some things" said slowly "Regarding your family and your brother"

He nodded then turned to leave. I smiled before I walked up to catch up to him and laced my arm around his arm stunning him.

"You didn't let me finish" I said pulling him along since he seemed too shocked to walk "And I don't like to judge people on who their family is. You want to be my friend…cool" I said in a shrug.

"Really?" he said narrowing his eyes on me "I don't need a pity friend you know"

I laughed "Never said you were Raku"

"Raku?" he said lifting an eyebrow at me.

"Yeah" I said nodding my head "It suits you..Raku..it's cool" I said laughing at his horrified expresstion.

~Naraku POV~

I couldn't believe my good luck as Kagome walked next to me, ignoring the million stares we were getting from different people.

I looked down at her and couldn't help but feel a bit of warmth seep into my cold heart.

She was so wee and small and yet possibly had the biggest heart I have ever encountered for a human.

Beautiful inside and out.

What where the chances of meeting someone like her in this lifetime? Not likely, but the only thing that bothered me was the scent mark she wore.

InuYasha was a fierce bastard. Being an Inu, they were stronger than most other youkai and even though he was only a half demon….he was a deadly opponent.

"So…" she started to say "Why do people avoid you? Is it just because of your bother?"

I nodded "That and because I got into a fight in my sophomore year and the other guy ended up in the hospital"

"Oh" her face fell "That had to have felt awful for you to deal with afterwards….is the other guy okay?"

I stopped and stared down at her for a moment.

"What?" she said looking up at me, her scent was laced for both concern for the other guy and for me. Her blue eyes were open and honest that it took me a moment to swallow and nod my head.

"Yeah…he got out after a month and moved schools. I was never looked at the same again"

She frowned "Okay that's just not fair because I hear that Yasha is in Sango's words 'notorious for putting people in the hospital' and everyone seems to like him"

I shrugged at her "InuYasha is more of a social person that I am in the first place, that and I admit that I do have a bit of a temper"

"Well….I think it's just all stupid" she said making me shake my head at her. She was truly a remarkable person, and it made me want to reach out and take her for my own. I inhaled her discreetly and hoped that something in her scent would call out to my inner demon. I wanted for her to be my mate. There had to be a reason why she was brought to this place right? She was perfect for me in every way, she was honest and open, kind hearted and didn't run from me regardless of rumors and my family.

"Kaggie!"

I groaned as I heard InuYasha running to catch up with us. I looked back and saw the death glare he was giving me. His demonic aura flaring up so that only I was able to tell just how pissed off he was right now.

Kagome turned and smiled brightly at him making me narrow my eyes at her. I didn't like this one bit.

"What's up?" she said to him as he draped an arm around her and continued walking pulling her along.

"Nothing much…figured I can walk with you too…right Naraku?"

I glared at him as I tried to walk as close to her as possible letting my own demonic aura flare out and try to cover her.

"Ah…guys?" she said suddenly "What is up with all of the demonic mojo?"

Both InuYasha and I stopped and looked down at this impossibly fragile and small human woman and couldn't believe that she had been able to feel that.

"You can feel them?" said InuYasha "Well my brother did tell me that he could sense your powers...huh"

I didn't miss his hint that she already met his family…..wait. I blinked and almost cursed out loud.

She his fucking mate.

I could tell when he realized that I put two and two together and nodded to me and he pulled her closer to him.

"That fact shouldn't make you cocky InuYasha…..there can still be a challenge" I said before looking a Kagome's sweet confused face "I'll talk to you later Kagome…here" I said handing her a small piece of paper "If you ever want to hang out or talk"

She took the paper and smiled softly at me, making me curse the Inu hanyou for finding her.

"Sure, see you later Raku" she said with a little wave. Raku…if it were anyone else, I would have beaten the living crap out of them already, but if she wanted to call me that….then I would let her.

I wasn't going to give up on her. If I challenged InuYasha for mating rights and he lost….then by law I can take his mate from him. Of course she would never be able to give me children but she would belong to me…..besides, I didn't care for children anyways. As I walked over to my class I smirked a bit. Being a spider demon meant that I was crafty by nature and it didn't hurt that my big brother did have his uses ever once in a while.

~InuYasha POV~

"Raku? Seriously?" I wanted nothing else but to run to my house with her and claim her right now. The way she was talking to that spider demon had my own inner demon clawing to surface, ready to stake our claim over her and lock her away.

I took a deep calming breath and reminded myself that for now I had to resist the urge to mark her.

"Yeah….he seems like an okay guy" she said "he has this aura of loneliness about him that made me feel bad that no one gives him a chance"

Dear gods…what am I going to do with her?

"Kaggie honey, you can't save them all you know" said my arm still around her shoulders protectively and possessively "Now don't get me wrong…he's a good running back, and an okay guy, but he just gives most people to creeps"

"Why do you think that is? He seemed okay with me"

I groaned at her "Kaggie…everyone is good in your eyes"

I could tell I had my work cut out for me with her as a mate. I was gonna have to constantly keep my eye out that she doesn't get into any trouble.

9

9

9

For the rest of the day I kept trying to prevent Naraku and now Koga from getting too close to my mate but the girl had some serious admirers that were pissing me off.

"Jealous much?"

I looked behind me to find Kikyo leaning on her desk giving me a good view of her overly engorged chest.

I rolled my eyes at her and turned back around. It was after lunch and Kagome was in her advanced arts class while I was stuck in government and politics.

"I hear that both Naraku and Koga want to get in Kagome's pants" she said in a whisper making my clench my pen in anger "Well I know firsthand that Naraku is used to getting what he wants…and he wants your sweet little Kagome…._really_ bad"

"It's not gonna fuckin happen Kikyo, so unless you want me to bitch slap you right now…you would stop trying to talk to me" I said trying to suppress the ever present snarl when it came to the safety of my mate.

"If it makes you feel any better…..your still the best lay I've had" she said trying to sound seductive as I felt her hand caressing my hair "How about after school we go somewhere….quiet? That way you can forget all about her"

I turned and snarled softy at her "Don't touch me, and don't talk to me…..you worthless whore"

Her brown eyes went wide as I turned around and ignored her for the rest of the class.

As the bell rang I jumped up and almost ran out of the classroom hoping to get to Kagome before she left, but as I neared the art bungalow I saw Naraku leaning on the stairs to her art bungalow with Kagome right near him laughing at something he said to her.

I felt my demon rise to the surface making the markings on my face appear when I saw Kagome take his cell phone from him…more than likely gave him her number.

Damnit…..this was not good as I overheard what she was saying to him.

"No really Raku…I'm going to be busy this weekend…but hey! Next weekend that new movie is coming out we can go then"

Over my dead fucking body.

I walked over to her and smiled "Hey Kaggie…..sup Naraku, whatcha guys doing?"

Kagome smiled over to me "Planning a group get-together….I am determined to introduce Naraku to new people and get rid of his reputation" she said with a firm nod.

Naraku groaned "I still think it's a waste of time Kaggie….but if it makes you happy, then whatever"

"Don't think like that" she chided him "Remember…if you think negative, it will attract negativity. Think positive and you will receive positivity"

"You know you sound like some cracked out hippie….right?" said Naraku with one eyebrow raised at my mate as she laughed at his expression.

I tried to not get angry as I realized that she had the most amazing effect on people. I couldn't remember the last time I've seen Naraku so at ease with another person. Still didn't mean I liked it, if he was only looking for friendship then I wouldn't feel the need to snarl at him so much, but I knew he was planning on challenging me for mate rights.

"Well poo to you and I don't care…its true! You should read 'The Secret' by Rhonda Byrne. It will change your opinion" she said then walked down the steps and started walking with both myself and Naraku in tow.

"Is that another one of those stupid 'chicken soup for soul' books is it?" he said to Kagome.

"Kinda….please just check it out!" she said giving him a pouty look that had both of us looking at her a bit in a daze. Gods she look so fuckin adorable, all small and pouty that I just wanted to kiss her senseless, and one look at Naraku told me he was not the only one thinking that.

Shit.

"Sure why not?" said Naraku with a shrug then looked over to me and sighed "I'll catch you later Kaggie"

"Sure" she called out turning to him and waved. I grabbed her hand and tugged her along "Come on….we're gonna be late"

"Yasha?" she said softy behind me, I turned to look down at her and frowned when I saw her biting her lower lip. I swallowed as I imaged sucking on that plump low pink lip then kissing her fully and thoroughly, so thoroughly that she won't ever think of any other guy but me.

I cleared my throat "Yeah?"

"Do you think I can make Naraku open up to people? I mean….he honestly doesn't seem like a bad guy….I just don't understand why people treat him like an outsider"

I sighed as I rubbed my face with one of my hands, I was afraid that her pure heart was going to get her into trouble one of these days.

"If anyone can get people to open up to him it's you" I said making her smile up at me. My demon was growing at me.

It didn't want her anywhere near the other male. I could smell Naraku's obvious arousal around my mate…..and my demon didn't like that one bit.

How do I protect her when it was her nature to help people? Damn….I was so biting more than I could chew with her.

~Kagome POV~ Saturday~

"Okay…sunscreen, hat, towel, iPhone, sandals, extra clothes, money, ID, …what am I forgetting?" I muttered as I looked at my beach bag.

"Water, sunglasses and your pepper spray"

I turned to see my big brother leaning on the frame of my door.

"Who am I pepper spraying?" I said with a smirk at him as he dangled a small can of mace attached to a keychain.

"Any loser who gets more than 5 feet from you" he said walking into my room and handed the can of mace to me.

"Okay..okay" I said taking it and throwing it into my bag "I swear your worse and InuYasha"

Souta glared at me "Is he going with you? He's been spending a lot of time with you lately"

I shrugged "I guess….he is part of the group I hang out with, but to answer your question no, he is not going. This is my day with the girls"

"Good….go on…Sango is waiting for you down stairs"

"Thanks!" I said then pulled him down kissed him on the cheek "Bye big bro"

"Be careful!" I heard him shout out behind me making me giggle.

9

9

9

"Hottie over in the white trunks is seriously checking you out" said Rin with a laugh to me. I looked over to where she was looking at and sure enough see a tall blonde guy talking to some other guys was looking over this way.

"There are four of us….how do you know he's looking at me?" I said going back to relax on my chair.

"Call it intuition" said Rin with a laugh "And the fact that he is walking over here"

I was about to tell her to stuff it when a deep masculine voice in front of me greeted us.

"Hey ladies…what's up? Are you guys here by yourselves?" he said as more of his buddies made their way over to us.

"Yup….just us girls" said Sango sitting up from her lounging chair to take a close look at the guys. I smirked at her when I heard my phone buzzing….again.

As Sango, Rin and Ayame talked to the guys who were starting to bring their stuff over to where we were, I unlocked my phone to see that I had received another call from InuYasha. For the past two hours he's been calling me….but I this was my day with the girls and that included no calls from guys.

Plus I really didn't feel like talking on the phone right now. It was a sunny day, the beach wasn't overly crowded, I was having a great time with my girls…..it was perfect.

"So what's you name?"

I looked over to see Mr. Blonde crouching right by me giving me a smile that I was sure got him lots of phone numbers.

"Kagome" I said not liking the vibes I was getting from him. I couldn't put my finger to it but his aura was kinda violent making my stomach a bit queasy.

"Kagome….a beautiful name" he said reaching out to take my glasses. I started to protest but he already folded then and placed them into his pocket "You have the most beautiful pair of blue eyes…their not light blue like most others"

I blushed and nodded "Yeah…I get that a lot" I said with a nod not knowing what else to say to him.

"I bet" he muttered "Well Kagome, I'm Matt and these are my friends, Eric, Nash and Terrance"

I looked over and gave each of the other guys a little wave.

"What are four beautiful girls doing here by yourselves?" said Eric looking at Sango with obvious male appreciation.

"Having a girls day out" she said smiling at the guy.

"Well isn't it lucky we all ran into each other than" said Matt then looked over to me "Want something to drink? We got some beer…or if you don't drink some sodas"

I frowned at him "How old are you Matt?"

He looked startled for a moment then really took a look at my face "I'm 21…we all are. Why? Ahw…don't tell me you girls are underage"

I laughed and nodded "Yup…we're jail bait mister….we're 17 and going to high school" Expect for Rin….but he really didn't need to know that.

"Well crap" he said with a sigh "Knew it was too good to be true…but hey" he said looking at us "You don't have that long until you turn 18"

I laughed at his persistence "Your saying that you would wait until we turned 18?"

"I'm saying that would wait 2 years more if I had to…for _you_" he said looking at me.

I laughed….I couldn't help it.

"Wow….how many times did that line work for you?" I said laughing when he grimaced.

"Would have been a lot more if you didn't call me out on it" he said with a very playboy smile.

He was saying something else but I got the feeling I was being watched all of the sudden.

~InuYasha POV~

"Dude! Calm down man" said Miroku putting a hand on my shoulder as I snarled at the scene below me.

Some fucking blonde dick was talking and flirting with my mate.

"I'm gonna fucking kill him" I snarled viciously when I saw him take her hand and placed a kiss on it.

"So go down there, you'll see….she'll be happy to see you" said my other friend Shippo.

As we made our way towards them did I notice the many looks we were getting from the female population. I smirked a bit; I knew what we looked like.

I was shirt less wearing some white and red board shorts, dark ray ban sunglasses protecting my eyes, my long silver hair braided down my back. I worked out so I had washboard abs, broad shoulders and strong arms. On my right arm I had a tribal band tattoo that circled my upper arm, I was tall 6'3' of tall tan demon and right now the blonde human was my prey as he looked at my small mate with lust.

The male looked over to us and frowned as I walked over to the chair where Kagome was sitting and crouched down and whispered to her.

"Is there a reason you are not answering my calls?"

I laughed as she gasped and turned around to look at me.

"Yasha?!" she said started then looked at Miroku and Shippo "Oh my gosh! What are you guys doing here?"

The human male looked to the top of my head and saw my ears and grimaced making me snarl softly at him.

"Yeah I'm half demon…..got a problem?" I said standing up and crossed my arms to my chest.

"Just want to know why you're bothering a sweet human girl like her" he said then laughed "She is obviously out of your league" he said getting up as well.

Kagome narrowed her eyes at the male then got up, letting me admire her bathing suit in the processes before she walked over to me and gave me a warm hug.

Smirking from the top of her head at the annoying guy I wrapped my arms around my mate.

"Is this why you were calling me?" I heard her say "To let me know you were in the area?"

I chuckled at the bastard's expression when he realized that I knew her….personally.

She pulled away from me as she smiled up at me then winced as the sun got in her eyes.

"Where are you sunglasses Kaggie?" I said frowning as I looked around for them.

"Matt has them" she said with a sigh.

"Matt?" I said then looked at the human shit "I am assuming that's you?" I said rising an eyebrow.

"Yup" he said trying to stand taller making me laugh; he was nowhere near my height.

"So….whatcha waiting for? Give Kaggie back her sunglasses before she goes fuckin blind moron" I didn't like it that he had something of hers.

"Yasha…." Said Kagome hesitantly placing a hand on my arm.

I looked down at her then sighed. She didn't like fights, so I took my own sunglasses off and placed them on her face.

"Here" I said softy "I can heal from sun exposure better than you sweetie" I said as I tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"Thanks" she said with relief.

I decided the bastard could keep her glasses….I preferred the knowledge that she was wearing something of mine much better.

"Come on" I said placing my arm around her shoulders "I'll buy you a snow cone" I said smiling when she almost bounced in happiness.

"Ooo yum" she said "Okay…it was nice meeting you" she said the blond dickhead then turned to Sango and the girls "….I'll be back girls"

"Okay…you two have fun" said Rin as she laughed when Shippo kicked one of the other dudes in the butt so that he could sit on Rin's beach towel.

"You don't think they'll start a fight do you?" said Kagome looking back at the sour faces of the human males that had interrupted the girls outing.

"Nah….they'll just end up leaving" I said as I looked down at her and inhaled deeply almost groaning.

She must have put on some sunscreen that smelled of coconut, that combined with her natural cookie scent…..my mouth as watering as I broke out in a sweat trying to control my demon from pulling her into my body and kiss every inch of her exposed skin….and she was showing lots of it.

She had on a deep green two piece bikini, the bottom was a cute little shirt that showed off her toned legs while the top was a halter top that showed me just how well-endowed she was. Her small tucked in waist and flaring hips had many men looking at her like she was a tasty little snack they wanted to nibble on.

I narrowed my eyes at some of them as I looked down at my petite little mate, feeling like the luckiest bastard alive. Her long black hair was left flowing around her brushing against my arm with every move, she truly was stunning. She didn't have an ounce of makeup and she really didn't need it, her skin was flawless and smooth. I smiled smugly at looks we where getting.

"So why were you avoiding me?" I said remembering just how frustrated I was getting at her for not answering my phone calls.

"Because it was my day with my girls and that meant no calls from guys" she said with a laugh "But now that you're here….oh well. It's not like I could tell you to take a hike"

"Not like I would listen anyways" I muttered making her smack my on my arm.

For the rest of the day I kept close watch on my mate as she enjoyed the beach. Swimming with her was definitely one of my favorites, I liked the beach and lived to swim. She was good at it but had some difficulty since she wasn't used to swimming in the ocean. So I would throw her on my back as I swam. Once on the shore I would chase her and throw her in the water making her laugh and before she would grab some sand and fling it at me.

I was well aware of the many looks we were getting from people as they saw a half demon being so affectionate to a human girl. She was gorgeous and small while I towered over her, I could hear how sometimes a mother with her children would inhale sharply as I ran up to my mate but then exhaled in both relief and confusion when I would bend down and warp my arms around her midsection and nuzzle her neck gently a bit before getting go.

"Yo Miroku!" I said as I saw him looking at a group of human girls who walked past him, many of them giving him sultry looks "You're gonna get your eyes gouged out" I said looking over to Sango who was giving him a death glare.

Miroku swallowed before he ran over to Sango and smiled at her. I laughed as she crossed her arms to her chest, put her nose in the air and turned away from him.

"Sango my pet….I was merely looking" he pleaded with her "They are nowhere near as beautiful as you are. How could they compare to your perfection?"

"Give it up man" said Shippo with a smirk "You dug a hole that not even you can climb out of"

"You're my goddess…my Venus" he continued as he took one of Sango's hands and placed a kiss on it "Please look at me my lovely one"

"Why does he do that?" Kagome whispered to me as he watched Sango walk away from him in a huff while Miroku trailed after her.

I looked down at Kagome who was watching Miroku trying to get on Sango's good graces.

"I honestly don't know" I said "Personally…I think she likes it when he grovels to her"

"No not that….I mean…if he likes Sango so much, why does he grope and ogle other women?"

I laughed at her innocent question.

"Hell if we know" I said then Shippo walked over "Yeah…he's an idiot, but your right about him being head over heels for Sango"

"Luckily I don't have his problem" I said sitting down on a lounging chair taking Kagome down with me, sitting her down between my legs. I handed her a water bottle and warped my arms around her stomach and leaned back closing my eyes. I smirked when Kagome placed a towel on my chest before leaning back, her body relaxed as I enjoyed the sound of the waves crashing against the shore and the sea gulls squawking.

"Are we going to stay to build a bonfire?" she asked me as one of her hands played with my fingers examining my claws.

"Only if you want to" I said to her resisting the urge to leaned down and kiss her shoulder and neck. One thing was to nuzzle her….another was to kiss her. She wasn't ready for that and I was afraid that if I allowed myself to give into my desires…..she would start acting weird around me. I liked how relax she was against me right now, if I destroyed the trust she had in me right now, I would no longer be allowed to be the only one who could touch her.

I noticed that while she was friendly to Naraku and Koga…..I was the only one she would allow to hug her and hold her. If it wasn't for that…I would have kicked both of their asses by now. So while I wanted to claim her already, I had a plan and it would only be a matter of time before she would become my girlfriend then my mate.

I watched as Rin and Ayame tried to throw Shippo into the water but he kept avoiding them, while Miroku and Sango walked along the shore line…she finally forgave him and was now holding his hand.

"I think Sango forgave Miroku" she said to me making me nod silently.

"She always does" I said "Those two are meant for each other"

"Why don't they make it official?" I shrugged at her question "Miroku has a cursed hand"

She gasped and turned to face me "He does?" she said her eyes wide. I blinked then laughed as her serious expression, she was just too adorable.

"What meant to say was that he has a bad habit of trying to grab girls butts….he's cursed. He loves Sango but won't give up his perverted ways"

"Oh" she said her face fell "Well he sucks" she muttered then looked at me "Kinda like I keep hearing of what a player you are?"

I paled a bit "I am not a player….maybe in my younger days, but not anymore" I said defensively.

She gave me a small laugh as she reached up and rubbed one of ears gently "Okay…I was just kidding"

I growled low at her "Don't be listening to Sango…..she's a bad influence for you" I muttered as she giggled. I smirked at her before leaning back and relaxed once more. I saw the many looks we where getting from people in the beach, Kagome was leaning on me, using me as a chair while I had on of my hands on her midsection. To everyone on the beach we looked like a model couple, affectionate and in love…..expect I was a half demon. I could see the envious glances from the human males and many angry ones as well. The human population didn't like it when demons got too close to their human women. Their insecurities when they paled in comparison to demons always made them hostile towards us and right now, I was holding one of the hottest girls on the beach to me while she used me as a pillow.

A group of human males walked by and sneered at me, I chuckled darkly at them before leaning forward and nuzzle Kagome's neck making her smile and lean her head to me. It was obvious she liked my touch so I shot them with one last smirk before I leaned back and relax one more.

Night time fell and once we had a bonfire up did Rin go to her car and brought out a cooler filled with beer and wine coolers.

"I thought you guys weren't going to drink" I said narrowing my eyes on Rin as she handed Kagome a wine cooler.

"Oh pip down….it's Saturday and we are young and having fun" she said taking a beer for herself.

"Kagome….I don't think you should" I started to say but stopped when I saw her down her wine cooler like a pro "be drinking….never mind" I said with a roll of eyes.

The girls blasted on the music and started to dance around the fire like a couple sexy little fire imps. I was started to find that an intoxicated Kagome had a wild side that had my demon trying to claw its way out. She didn't act stupid or slur but the way she danced was almost like she was free of any restraints and she lived 100% in the moment. Since I knew I was going to end up driving her home I reframed from drinking and just kept guard over her.

It was way past midnight when I decided that enough was enough.

"Okay…come on girls…time to get you guys home" I said gathering Kagome's things.

"But we're staying at Rin's! She lives…" Kagome frowned then looked over to some houses "That way!"

I laughed and rolled my eyes at her.

"Well honey….Rin passed out like 10 minutes ago….so you guys are coming to my house" I said then looked over to Shippo "Get the stuff to her car and mine…look for her keys, your taking Rin's car" then looked over to Miroku to had a very drunk Sango sitting on his lap "Your coming with me in my car…were I can keep an eye on you….perv"

"Hey!" he said but did what I asked anyways.

"Come on Kaggie" I said a few minutes later once we got all their stuff in the car "let's go" I said then scooped her up and carried her bridal style making her giggle at me.

"Your very strong aren't you Yasha?" she said as she yawned a bit.

"Yes I am" I said as I placed her in the passenger seat and closed the door then went to my side and started to car.

Once we got to my house Kagome was already passed out. Shippo and Miroku got one room while we placed Rin, Sango and Ayame in another room. I had thought about putting Kagome with them….but I couldn't.

I went back to the living room where I left her sleeping while I helped the guys with the other girls to find Sesshomaru sitting down on the edge of the sofa where she was.

"She's intoxicated" he said looked down at her "Not much but I can smell alcohol on her"

"Yeah…she had three wine coolers at the beach" I said as I picked her up "Thanks for watching her" I said to him. I knew that was what he was doing, as a member of our pack it was up all the males to keep watch over the females…that included Kagome now.

"Your placing in her your room I assume?" He said giving me a frown.

"Yeah….why?" I said looking at his expression.

"Do you think your demon can handle that?" he asked.

"What are you talking about? She's just going to sleep here" I said walking up the stairs to my room.

Once in my bedroom I moved the comforter and placed her in my bed then moved so that I could change into some lounging pants but froze.

This was what Sessh was talking about. Seeing her in my bed had my demon snarling to claim her, her scent was mixing with mine making it impossible to ignore.

"Shit" I whispered as I went to remove my shirt and threw it on the ground. My heart was beating rapidly as I went to my bed and automatically put my face into her neck growling low as I pulled her close to me.

My body trembled as I couldn't help myself from licking her skin, kissing her neck and shoulders. She moaned low making me swallowed and shudder against her, then felt her hands caress my back.

Crap…this was not good. She was tipsy and I was very aroused.

"Yasha" she breathed against my hair. I closed my eyes and forced my body to obey me, I was about to peal myself off of her when I felt her lips against my neck, giving me small kisses.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck" I muttered then raised myself on to look into her sleepily eyes before I clamped my mouth over hers.

I was lost.

She tasted so sweet, moaning low in my throat I stroked my tongue against hers my body going up in flames as she responded to me. Her tongue danced with mine, soft, and sweet and gentle, I was now hopelessly addicted to her. Damn…this was dangerous; we both didn't seem to want to stop from kissing each other. Every time I would come up for air she would find some other part of me to kiss until I claimed her lips again. Right now I as fully on top of her as I grinded my body to hers, needing release from the tension coiling in my body.

I groaned against her neck, my hands were shaking at her hips….getting ready to take her little shorts off and thrust in to her.

"Mmmm" She breathed out as she plunged her hands into my hair "feels…good…" she said in a little moan.

"Sessh" I breathed out…I had to get away from her "Sessh!"

I knew he would hear me. No sooner than I called out did I feel him pull me off of my mate and threw me to the other room. He pulled the cover over Kagome before he leaned down and placed a hand on her forehead, used his demonic aura and placed her into a deep sleep.

"Sleep little sister" he said softy then walked over to where I was grasping the chair was in. He closed the door to my room and helped me up and shoved me out of my room.

"That" he said turning to me "Is why I asked if your demon would handle seeing your mate in your bed and resist the urge to claim her"

I was still trying hard to breathe in and out….desperately trying to get a hold of my demon.

"Shit" breathed out "If I had fuckin known…" I said shaking my head trying to clear the lust induced fog.

"I'm surprised you called in the first place…..you have a bit more control that I had thought" he said walking down the long hallway. I didn't say anything as I was still trying to force my body to keep walking and not go back to my room and just say fuck it and claim her. I stopped when Sesshomaru paused at the door where the other girls were sleeping.

"Who is in here?" he said a bit tightly making me frown at him.

"Ah…Sango, Ayame and Rin…why?" I said noticing the way he was inhaling the air by the door "Why? What's going on Sessh? You feeling okay?"

He didn't answer but just opened the door and walked inside still inhaling.

"Sesshomaru!" I whispered to my brother "Dude! What are you doing?" I called out to him as I followed him into the girls room "This is so inappropriate…..if they wake up they'll kill you!"

"Be quite" he said quietly as he walked to where Rin was sleeping, crouched down took the hand that was on top of her stomach and inhaled the skin at her wrist.

Okay….my brother was freaking me out now.

Then I heard the low growl that was coming off of my older brother. Oh don't fuckin tell me….

"Is she?" I asked quietly to him.

He didn't say anything at first but keep looking at Rin "Yes…I believe she is…who is she?"

I felt happiness for my brother as I noticed his usual stoic features soften when he looked at his newly found mate.

"Her name is Rin; she's a good friend of Kagome's. She goes to college near here and works for her as well. They are both artist, I know she lives close to the beach…but that is about it" I said then placed hand on his shoulder "Congrats man….I'm happy for you"

"Thank you little brother" he said "She is untouched…." he whispered making me chuckle.

"Well….she is a friend of Kagome…and my Kaggie is a virgin as well" I said proudly.

I could tell this information please my brother immensely as he placed her hand on his face so that he could nuzzle her wrist "Rin" he breathed then put her hand back on her stomach and walked out with me following him.

"If it wasn't for you InuYasha…I wouldn't have found her" he said quietly as I followed him to the kitchen "Thank you"

I patted his back "No prob bro….so how are you going to go about it?" I said curiously "You have to had realized that she's human….your pups are going to be hanyou" then I thought about it "Well….your demon probably thought you have enough power so having a demon mate didn't matter to it" I said getting a bottle of water out the fridge and threw it a him. He caught it without looking as he thought about what I said.

"You may be right about that…" he said more to himself then to me.

"Want my opinion?" I said leaning on the kitchen island waiting for him to turn around and look at me.

He looked over to me "Not really…but tell me anyways" he said making me roll my eyes at him.

"Ha ha Sessh, you can pretend to not give a crap about me but I know better" I said earning me a grimace from my older brother making me laugh evilly at him I walked over to him and started to poke him on the side "Come on big bro…you know you like me!" I said laughing he tried to swat me away but I dodged and continued to poke at him.

"Stop InuYasha" he growled at me "I swear I'll knock you out cold where you stand" he threaten me.

"Not until you admit that you like having me as a younger brother" I said as I continued to torment my big brother.

"InuYasha" he growled putting his face in one of his hands "Why me? Why didn't father just leave me with mother instead of being here, plagued by a dimwitted half-brother" he mumbled.

"Hey!" I said, I didn't like when he reminded me that I was only his half-brother…to me he was my brother and that was it "If he did you would have been a cold hearted bastard" I said looking at him then nudged him "Hey…..you really don't wish to live with her better…do you?" I asked seriously when he didn't answer me…then realized that he just played me. I tried to leap away from him but he already had me in a head lock.

"Sessh!" I said as he chuckled "Dude! You're stronger that you realize…get off man!"

"Will you stop poking me?" He asked his hold didn't let me budge an inch.

"Yes damn it" I said glowing at him, no matter how strong I was….he's always stronger.

"Good" he said then sighed in a long suffering say "And yes InuYasha….I do like having you as a younger brother, no I don't wish to live with mother, and yes your opinion matters…..yours is the few that matters to me. Happy now you little cretin?" he said letting go of me.

I laughed up at him "Ha!" I said pointing at him making him grimace and roll his eyes "Don't know why it's so hard to admit it" I grumbled.

"InuYasha….I have help raised you since you were a pup…bloody hell, I even changed a few of your diapers"

"Dude! Could have been happy never knowing that!" I said in horror

"My point is that you should know as my baby brother I will always care for you…..little monster" he muttered "Now want to tell me what your opinion is regarding Rin?"

I smirked at him "Do the same thing I'm doing" I said with a shrug "Get to know her, spend time with her, seduce her and win her love"

He exhaled then rubbed his face "I will consider it"

I snorted at him "Yeah..okay, I know that's your way of saying that you agree"

"What is all the rack down here?"

We turned to see our dad glowering at us "Nothing much dad" I said putting my elbow on Sesshomaru's shoulder…with effort, he's a bit taller than me "Just some brother bonding"

My dad looked at Sessh then me "In other words, you're tormenting your brother" I said to me.

"Yup, oh and Sessh found his mate today" I said making father's eyes pop out a bit.

"Is this true son?" he said then inhaled deeply and frowned "Is it the female wolf?" he said looking at Sessh.

"No, she's human" said Sesshomaru "She is a close friend of Kagome's"

I saw my dad's eyes light up at Kagome's name "Ah yes…I thought I smelled her as well, well my son I did have a feeling your mate would be human. You're too powerful to have a demon mate… your pups would tip the scale too much, it would make a very unstable blend"

"Indeed" said Sesshomaru "I am going to take InuYasha's suggestion and woo her before claiming her"

My dad chuckled and shook his head "I see, well in this case your brother is right. When it comes to claiming a human female you need to woo them first"

I nudged my brother "See, told ya"

He pushed me on to the sectional then walked out of the room muttering under his breath…. something that sounded like 'if he wasn't my brother…'

My dad stood there looking at the floor for a while then looked up at me and chuckled "Only you can get your brother worked up like that"

"What can I say…it's a gift" I say putting my feet on the sofa "I'm extremely happy that his mate is a human…and a friend of Kagome's"

"I am glad as well; he needs someone like Kagome to bring light to his darker soul"

I nodded to my dad "I'm going to go sleep in one of the other spare bedrooms" I said getting up "Kagome is in mine"

"Ah" was all my dad had to say "I see….well then good night my son"

"Night dad" I said suddenly feeling very tired.

Once in the other bedroom I thought about how when the time came to claim Kagome at least she will have her friend here with her. Rin and Kagome where close from what she told me, Rin was almost like Kagome that she told me that they say they are sisters. I laughed as I imaged Sesshomaru trying to keep Rin in check and failing miserably. Something that I learned from being with Kagome for this week….she had an uncanny ability to get her way. She did want she wanted and didn't care what others said.

My mate had the ability to melt me then drive me crazy with her wild and free spirited ways. Thursday had been one of those days where I felt like I was running just trying to keep up with her. She was running late that morning, had been on her phone most of the day with some sort of disaster with her catalog business, and then Koga and Naraku had taken her out for Jamba Juice for lunch…without tell me. She want with whomever she wanted and didn't bother letting anyone know where she was going…living in the moment is what Sango called it….I had a few words what I called it but I rather not go there.

She needed a demon mate to keep up with her, no wonder human males never stayed with her long. Hell! She tired me out sometimes. Today was one of those days too.

I smiled when I remembered how much fun she had today, she maybe a handful…..but I wouldn't change a thing about her.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000

Music Inspiration:

'Lost Kitten' by Metric

'Die Young' Kesha

'Stubborn Love' The Lumineers


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! Oh my gosh I can't believe how the time flies! I am so sorry about my delayed updates, but the holidays are murder! Please read and review…..I have a special inside look on the bond between the two brothers. Now…I just want to say that I have a very special bond with my own big brother and so when I wrote that part, I was drawing that from my relationship with my brother who is a very protective freak but I love him to death =)**

**I love the characters in the anime how they went from hatred to being able to fight side by side and tolerate each other. If Sesshomaru had been raised differently I believe he would have been a bit more of a brother than what he was in the anime but oh well….we still love you Sesshy! On with the story….**

~Kagmoe POV~

I slept the whole night.

I stretched and yawned feeling so good that I turned around and buried my nose in the soft down pillows.

Strange….this pillow smells an awful lot like InuYasha.

InuYasha…

A memory flashed through my mind, one that made me blush. Did we kiss? Or was I dreaming that? And if it was a dream….then it was a very good dream. Opening my eyes I gasped then bolted up in bed looking around.

I was not in Rin's beach house. Where the heck was I? Looking around I noticed that to room was masculine in nature; dark cherry furniture dotted the large bedroom. A few nature themed art pieces hanged strategically around the walls but no personal photos. Looking around I noticed the shirt that lay in the floor by the bed, frowning I looked down at my clothes, everything was still intact. I leaned over and picked it up and saw who it belonged to.

That was InuYasha's shirt

I touched my lips softy. Did we kiss then? I closed my eyes and could faintly remember what it felt like to have his lips to mine, to _taste_ him. I could swear I could still taste him and it made my heart leap in my chest. I sighed and leaned back on the pillows that smelled so much like him and felt a rush of heat cover me. I love his scent. It was a dark secret of mine.

Was I really that attracted to him?

True he was handsome, affectionate and always so concerned about my well-being, but he was so much more than that. He had the whole package in my opinion and any girl who landed him was going to very lucky. I giggled to myself as turned on the bed again and hugged on to one of his pillows and inhaled.

Why did he kiss me? Was it because I was a little tipsy or did I kiss him? That would surprise me; I tend to let my inhibitions go a bit when I drink but I don't go around kissing random men. Then again if I already like someone then it would just make me a bit braver to confess to them.

Then another thought came into mind. Where the hell were Sango, Rin and Ayame? They didn't just leave me to InuYasha did they? OMG! What about his parents?

I blushed hard then moved to see if I could find my purse but it was nowhere in sight. Drat. Getting out of the large bed, I had to literally jump to get off of the high bed. Moving to the bathroom I figured he wouldn't mind if I used it. I was washing my hands when noticed a toothbrush. I debated on using it or not but my need for a fresh mouth ruled out the cons. I was sure he wouldn't mind, but I guessed that if he did I would buy him another one. I wasn't necessary grossed out by it; I doused it in Listerine before rinsing it in hot water then used it. After wards I check my watch and saw that it was 6:30am. If I can find my purse then I could call a taxi to take me to Rin's house without bugging Yasha or have his family find out I slept in his room. I opened the bedroom door and blinked. There was a whole separate sitting room complete with an entertainment center.

Wow….InuYasha's family was obviously wealthier than my family….and my family is pretty rich. I tip toed to the door and opened it softy and peeked out into a long hall way. Making my way quietly down the hall way and stairs I check the living room and foyer for my purse with no luck. Looking around to make sure everyone was still asleep I tip toed in to the kitchen and family but here was no sight of my little white beach bag.

Frowning I wondered if I left it in Rin's car. Moving to the front door I was about to open it when I thought better of it. I noticed the security lights on the door frame. If I opened it I would sound the alarm. Well drat.

I pried open the blind by the door and saw Rin's car outside. Okay….so the girls where here…so why wasn't I with them and in Yasha's bedroom instead. Without sounding the alarm I couldn't go outside. That left me to wonder what I should do, wait for everyone to get up in the family room or go up to Yasha's room. I decided to go to the family room.

It was going to awkward enough as it was for me, true that this past week I've been here more than in my own house…but still. Then I thought maybe his parents would appreciate breakfast waiting for them when they woke up and I could thank them for letting us stay the night. Nodding my resolve I went to the kitchen and opened the fridge and check out the contents. Smiling I took out two packages of bacon, a carton of eggs, butter and jam. Moving to the pantry I peeked in and found the pancake mix, syrup, and english muffins. I was cracking eggs into a bowl when Rin came into the kitchen.

"Oh good" she breathed out "I freaked out when I didn't see you in our room. Where are we?" she said giving me a weird look as I continued to crack the eggs.

"We're in InuYasha's house" I said "I'm making breakfast for his mom and dad…which are the nicest people ever" I said smiling.

Rin blinked at me "Wow, didn't know you know him like that" she said poking my arm making me laugh.

"Yeah well, I've been over for dinner twice this week and I study with Yasha" I said as I whisked the eggs.

She laughed "Well then let me help"

"Sure, can you get a bowl and mix the pancake mix" I said turning the oven on to cook the bacon. I don't like to fry it, it doesn't come out crunchy. I wondered if maybe I should make some sausages as well. Looking in the fridge I did see some so I took them out and put them on low in a frying pan. Moving to the coffee machine I brewed coffee for InuYasha's dad.

"You know what we need" said Rin as she mixed the batter "music" she said smiling.

"Okay but I'm not going to put it up too loud" I said moving to the ipod docking radio by the phone in the built in desk in the kitchen. Turning it on I turned it to a rock station pleased when I heard "Soft" by Kings of Leon playing, as soon as the indie rock filled the kitchen me and Rin continued to cook while we sang and danced around the kitchen getting breakfast ready for Yasha's family.

During the song Rin did a little jump and shimmy move that had me cracking up.

"Ahem"

What a squeak we both turned around to find InuYasha's father leaning against the kitchen wall with a grin on his face.

"I was wondering what smelled so good down here" he said then moved to me "Good morning Kagome, it's nice to see you here so early" he said pulling me into a little hug making me smile warmly. I loved InuYasha's dad, he was so sweet…he reminded me of my dad a bit. He nuzzled the top of head a bit before sniffing for the coffee making me giggle at him. He was a notorious coffee drinker; Izayoi said that it was his canine crack.

"Well girls, it seemed you just made my Sunday a very happy one" said InuYasha's mom as she walked into the kitchen and gave me a hug "How are you Kagome?"

"Oh…good" I said then blushed "Sorry about crashing your house like this…..we..ah…kinda got a bit tired at the beach" I said as I flipped over the four pancakes I had on the long griddle skillet.

"You don't have to explain anything dear, you are welcome here any time" she said then looked at Rin who gave them a little smile as she took the muffins that popped out of the toaster and buttered them.

"Hi, I'm Rin" she said holding her hand out to them.

"It's very nice to meet you Rin" said InuYasha's father "you are welcome here anytime as well. It' nice to feel this house to filled with happy and content teenagers"

Rin blushed and thanked them.

I was putting more batter on the griddle when I felt a pair of strong arms snaked around my waist. Jumping a bit I heard a very masculine chuckle as InuYasha nuzzled my neck a bit.

"I think I like you staying over if I'm gonna wake up to breakfast" he said his voice still a bit husky from sleep.

I laughed reached up and rubbed one of his ears gently "Don't get your hopes up, I did this for your parents" then laughed when he gave me a little whine making me giggle "okay, okay…it's for you too" I said then sighed as if in exasperation.

"Smells good" he said reaching to steal a sausage from the frying pan.

"You're going to burn yourself" I said then rolled my eyes when he popped it into his mouth then gave me a peck on the cheek "Delicious" he said then moved to the couch and turned on the TV.

I shook my head at him then realized that I had an audience. Blushing I saw the happy look I got from his dad as he moved to sit with his son.

The next five minutes where filled with introductions as the rest of my friends came down stairs but what caught my attention was when Sesshomaru came down.

He was dressed in some dark rinse jeans and a deep blue polo shirt, his long silver hair braided down his back giving him a very clean cut look.

"Sessh" I said smiling up at him "Morning, hope you're hungry because we got quite a spread" I said then saw that Rin seemed a bit taken back by the older brother. I saw Sesshomaru's eyes go to her immediately making me smile. I practically bounced over to him, took his hand and dragged him over to Rin who gave me a 'you're gonna get it later' look before she smile up at him.

I sat him down in one of the high barstools "Sessh this is Rin, Rin this is Sesshomaru, InuYasha's older brother" I said then realized I had to take the bacon out of the over and start serving "Rin you don't mind making a plate for Sessh do you?" I said innocently.

"Ah…" she said then looked at him who was giving her a very 'I am interested' look.

"I would appreciate it very much" he said to her in a low voice in which she swallowed a bit.

"Wow" she said to him "You have some serious mojo….you know that?" she said then shook her head "Good grief…your dangerous to women" she said then moved to get a plate together for him leaving him frowning at her a bit confused.

I leaned on the counter right by him "If you think I'm bad….." I said then laughed when he gave me a worried look then looked at Rin.

"Quite scaring him" said Rin throwing a blueberry at me but I ducked in time "I'm not that bad!"

"Ha! I'm down to 7 phones….how many are down on?"

She muttered something but I didn't catch it but Sesshomaru groaned.

"What was that?" I said innocently

"12…but I'm older" she said pointing her finger at me "and you destroyed one of them…remember?"

"Oh yeah" I said thinking about the poor little run over piece of technology "Poor phone never saw my rear tires coming" I said in a sad sigh.

InuYasha's father laughed so hard he inhaled some of his coffee and was now having a coughing fit as InuYasha groaned about something on the couch.

"Anyways" said Rin placing a plate of food in front of Sesshomaru "After breakfast we need to go back. I have to go home and feed Toby"

"Who is Toby?" asked Sesshomaru looking at Rin and ignoring his food.

"My tabby cat"

"A cat" he said in a sneer making the girls laugh.

"Hey" said Ayame taking a bite of her bacon "Cats are evil"

"Says the wolf" muttered Sango as she chewed on her eggs.

I shook my head at the lot of them and walked over to the kitchen nook table where InuYasha and his dad moved to after they had their plates.

"Why don't you join us?" said Mr. Taisho gesturing to a chair right by InuYasha as his wife sat on the chair next to him.

"Okay"

Once I had my pate and was seated I found that his dad was talking about InuYasha's work schedule.

"You're going to start working?" I asked

InuYasha nodded to me "Yeah, it's time for me to start working in the company on a more full time bases. Sesshomaru is the company administrator and vice president; I'm going to take over the accounting department"

I was highly impressed "Wow….really?"

He nodded to me as he took a bite of his pancakes "Yeah, I've already been doing some work within, I'm good with numbers so the Controller position is going to be mine in a few years, I the meantime I'm working with my dad and Sessh to get me familiarized with how the company works"

I digested this bit of information. It really shouldn't surprise me, he was extremely smart after all and I had my own company as well. Granted, it was just a small business but it was still mine, and I had my art shows. We talked for a few more minutes; the atmosphere was homey and familiar.

Last week I had stayed for dinner on both Wednesday and Thursday since InuYasha had giving me a ride to school plus I was also here yesterday briefly to study and get some notes from Yasha. His family seemed really happy to have me over and it gave me a very close sneak peek into their relationship. They were all very close, even Sesshomaru who seemed so indifferent and aloof, was secretly very funny and caring just like a big brother should be.

After breakfast I helped InuYasha's mom clean the kitchen as I eyed Rin and Sesshomaru. They were sitting very close together on the sofa as they talked, every once in a while I would see Sesshomaru chuckle at something that she would say making me grin like a ninny. They looked so perfect together.

"They make a lovely pair don't they?"

I smiled up at Mrs. Taisho as she handed me a cup of tea "Yeah, I think this is the first time I see Sessh smile so much since I met him"

"Yes, it warms my heart so much" she said "He may not be my biological son, but I raised him like my own and I feel so at peace to know that he found someone he can be with"

I frowned at her "Isn't it a little soon to start adding her to the family? I mean they just met two hours ago"

She laughed softy then looked at me "Kagome dear, they are demons, they can tell who is the right one for them by scent and I can guarantee you that Rin is Sesshomaru's other half….just like I believe you are InuYasha's"

My eyes widen a bit then looked over to InuYasha who was sitting on the couch with Miroku, Shippo and the girls watching a comedy. I drank in his profile, admiring the way his long silver hair caught the sunlight and his cute puppy ears twitched adorable on top of his head.

"I see the beginnings of love in that look" said his mom making me blink then blush.

"Ah…." I said feeling my face burn even more when I thought of the vague memory or dream of his kiss and wanted nothing more than to find out if his lips were as softy as I dreamed they were.

"You see" she said "I know these things and besides" she said giving me smile "I believe we will see more of both you and Rin around here if my sons have any say in it" she said then patted my hand "Enjoy the rest of your day, my mate and I are heading out to do some shopping…and spend some quality time" she said with a dreamy smile then exited the kitchen. I smiled, I loved see the two of them together, the love and devotion was so open that they didn't bother to hide it from anyone. It was sweet.

I walked over to the couch and sat by Sango and relaxed after making that huge meal and cleaning the kitchen.

"I'm beat" I said then leaned my head to Sango's shoulder "Can we go back to Rin's now? I want to take a cat nap"

"Why don't you just go up to my room?" came the voice of InuYasha.

"Cuz it's your room and besides, I want to shower and change into clean clothes" I said looking at him.

"Oh" said Rin then looked at Sesshomaru "That reminds me, have you seen our stuff? I need my car keys"

Sesshomaru sighed "I have your keys in my room"

"Why?" she asked perplexed.

"I found them in the living room and didn't want to leave your purse unattended" he said like it was the most natural thing in the world to do.

"Oh..well, can I have it back?" she said but then closed her eyes as I watched Sesshomaru run his fingers thought her long brown hair.

"Only if you allow me to escort you ladies back to your house" he said his hand moving away from her hair but went to her pick up one of her hands and placed a kiss on it. I giggled at Rin's blush and confused expression.

"Oh that's okay! I think I know my way around here….I won't get lost" she said smiling at the demon sitting very close to her.

"Still, it would give me piece of mind Rin" he said gently to her then got up and headed upstairs.

"Speaking of which" I said then looked at Yasha "Where is my purse?"

"Oh!" he said getting up "I forgot it upstairs" he said following after Sesshomaru.

"Hmm" said Sango "I got the feeling they hid our stuff so we wouldn't make an escape, sneaky demons"

I rolled my eyes got up then sit next to Rin.

"So…what do you think of Sesshomaru?" I asked quietly making sure we were not over heard.

"He seemed a little uptight at first…but I can't describe it, he's more than just that" she said then noticed how Shippo would grin at her.

"Come on" she said taking my hand and we moved outside by the pool area. I looked around and couldn't help but be a bit impressed in their outdoor living space.

Since the morning was still chilly someone had already lit up the outdoor fireplace so the cushions on the sofa outside were warm. Shivering a little I sat next to Rin.

"What do you mean by there is more to him?" I asked wanting to see for myself if what InuYasha's mom said was true and that they were soul mates.

"It's…how can I descried it" she said with a sigh "When he was near me, I felt so safe and protected. I was at ease and I felt free to be myself, even though he's so serious I didn't get the feeling that he was judging me or trying to change me. He would listen to my hair brain ideas and thoughts and would smile or laugh but he never corrected me or looked down his nose at me like most men of his age would do. He's actually secretly funny and has a very sarcastic side of his humor that I find hilarious"

I nodded understanding exactly what she was saying and referring to. It's the feeling I would get when I was round InuYasha too.

"Does it feel weird when he touches you?" I asked needing to confirm my suspicions.

She shook her head "Its strange right? I'm usually so jumpy and distrustful of men, trust me, I've seen enough in my collage to gain that mistrust, but with him….it feels natural, like he's been doing it for years now"

"Then I know what you're saying Rin" I said then sighed "It's the same way I feel when InuYasha is near me" I said making her smile.

"Oh I can tell" she said then laughed softy "I was there yesterday. The way he would stick by you was so sweet and what amazed me was he was the only one you allowed to touch you. I was afraid after the whole 'Hojo' thing you wouldn't find someone to make you happy"

"Yeah" I said softy "It's…..an incredible feeling" I said leaning back on the sofa as I thought of my first week with Yasha "I've known him for all of one week and yet….it seems like I have known him all of my life. I don't feel queasy when he touches me, it feels natural, like you said, it feels right but I just wish I knew what that means" I said with a sigh "Does it mean that I found a best friend or is it more than that?"

Rin shrugged "I wish I knew too. I say…." she said looking up at fireplace, her face deep in thought "We need to try and meet other guys. Get a firsthand experience to see if this just means that we are ready to look for a relationship" she said making me blush "Or if it is a natural reaction to _these_ men"

I nodded thoughtfully. It made sense I suppose. If I were to meet another guy and allowed myself to be open to him and found that I was comfortable enough with him, then I knew for a fact that it wasn't just my body and soul that reaction to just InuYasha. Then another thought came into mind, but what if I found out that his mom was right? What if I was only at ease around InuYasha because my body and heart called out to him and him alone? What would I do then? Say something to him and hope that he feels it too, or keep quiet and distance myself from him until I can't feel that pull to him anymore? After what I went through with Hojo, did I even want another attachment?

"I know that look" said the voice of Rin. I turned to look at her, her face was grim as she observed me "You're remembering Hojo"

I sighed guiltily "Yeah…I guess you can say that"

"How did you end up breaking up with him anyways? It couldn't have been that easy"

"I moved over here. Changed my number, and didn't tell him where I was going" I said "He had left for a competition in New Mexico for his Taekwondo program. I took the opportunity to leave then. My mom and brother where hell bent on calling the police on him but I just didn't want to deal with anymore. Souta had already agreed to the position over here, I never told Hojo about it so that weekend we moved. We were not scheduled to move until another week but I couldn't wait that long"

"Aren't you worried that he might try to find you?" Rin asked concern in her voice as she looked into the patio doors, I guess looking for the guys.

"I bit" I answered truthfully "but I doubt he will put much effort into finding me any ways, he was always going on about how tired he was in having to put up with me"

"I don't know, you need to be careful Kaggie"

I nodded but truthfully I didn't think he would go to that much effort to find me, and then again I felt fear crawl up my spine. In the back of my mind a voice was telling me that I did have to keep an eye out, Hojo was not stable when I felt him. I felt a little sick to my stomach when I thought of meeting Hojo again, of him finding me. The sliding door opened breaking me out of my thoughts about my last month in the hellish relationship with Hojo.

InuYasha walked over to where I was sitting, a frown on his face as he sat and wordlessly pulled me on to his lap. My eyes went wide when I felt his breath right on my neck, his arms pulling me closer to him as he growled deep in his chest. All at once my memories vanished into thin air, my fear disappeared, and my body relaxed in to his strong embrace where I felt safe. His scent filled my nose making me very sleepy as the rumbling in his chest got a bit louder. His hands where caressing my hair making me boneless. He moved his face from my neck only so I could press my face into his and inhale deeply his unique fragrance feeling utter peace fill me. I truly did trust this man far more than maybe I should but right now that didn't matter to me, the only thing that mattered was the feeling of protection he made me feel, so much so that I didn't even noticed that I was falling asleep.

~InuYasha POV~

When I came outside and her scent hit my nose, my demon didn't think twice about it and he took control of my actions.

She had the scent of sadness, hurt and a bit of fear surrounding her. She should NEVER smell like that, my demon absolutely refused to accept those emotions coming off of our mate. I went to her automatically; my duty to calm and reassure my mate was the only thing on my mind. Pulling her on to my lap I growled low in my throat when I first felt her surprise when I nuzzled her neck then felt I was in heaven when she relaxed against me. My growling vibrated from me until her natural vanilla cookie scent surrounded her once again pulling my face from her neck I wanted to howl in triumph when I felt her nose nuzzle my neck in return and inhale my scent. Since she was half asleep she was unconsciously responding to my demon like an Inu female would her mate. She relaxed even further once she did that, as if my scent alone calmed her to the point where she fell asleep. Keeping her within the confines of my arms I got up and decided to lay her down so she could get some sleep.

"We still need to go back to my place" I looked down to see Rin sitting really close to my brother.

"I will follow you" I said moving in to the living "Shippo grab Kaggie's stuff and take it to my car, you're driving" I said moving towards the front of my house knowing that he will follow.

"Whoa! Hold on there" came the voice of Sango "Why is Kagome sleeping in your arms?" she said running up to me.

I growled at her "Keep your voice down you'll wake her" I hissed at her "She was tired this morning remember? I have a fireplace outside, she fell asleep"

Sango looked at me, she was about to say something when Ayame put a hand on her shoulder.

"Sango, let it go" she said then looked at me "Don't provoke him right now…just don't okay"

"Wha…?" said Sango as I moved past her and headed to my car, my mate cradled to my chest. Kagome murmured something that sounded strangely like my name before her arms snaked around my neck, holding me to her closer. Purring loudly I nuzzled to top of her head affectionately, if it where up to me I would march my butt straight upstairs and into my bedroom, place my mate on my bed and crawl in next to her.

I was sure Ayame knew what was going on between Kagome and me. She must have realized that I was Kagome's mate and that since my mate was sleeping and vulnerable, I would be less than willing to let her out of my arms now that I had her there.

~Sesshomaru POV~

Looking down at the little female that destiny deemed my mate I couldn't help but smirk a bit. She was exquisite. Long thick chocolate brown hair fell mid back, creamy ivory skin smooth and flawless made her look like a porcelain doll. Then there were her eyes. A beautiful light brown that was speckled with green making them appear almost hazel. They were full of light, and innocence making me want to pull her into my embrace and nuzzle her face and neck until he reeked of me.

She was smart, funny…..a bit free spirited but even then I found it was so refreshing and endearing. Never in my life did I imagine that my mate would be a human woman, I thought my demon would have chosen a youkai female, one that was from the same circles that ran with. As I watched Rin laugh at the stunned expression on Sango as she looked at Kagome and InuYasha I was more than happy that it did not. When InuYasha brought Kagome over for the first time, I remembered feeling jealously for my little brother for the first time ever. Kagome was a beautiful human, so small and slight with her laughter and catching personality I was _almost_ considering challenging him for her, but when I saw the way my brother looked at her, I knew I could never do that to him….I may be called cruel and uncaring, but few knew just how much my brother meant to me. In a world of treachery and lies, my brother has always been loyal to me and for that I am grateful.

So I embraced her like a little sister, promising to guard her and protect her as long as she remained loyal to my brother. I laughed when I remembered how all this week my half demon brother had to work to catch up to his little human mate, and how he said that she _needed_ a demon mate to keep up with her.

Now…it looked like fate was laughing at the Taisho males as they decided to set us up with human mates that would be destined to have us all wrapped around their little fingers and instead of being upset or resentful for it…..we welcomed it with open arms. Truly, I questioned the sanity of our demons at times.

"Okay Sessh" came the voice of my mate as she strapped herself into her little car "You are getting fair warning…..I taught myself how to drive…so if you start getting nauseous tough it out"

I raised an eyebrow at her.

"And you think driving like a manic is safe" I said then looked around "In this little deathtrap you call a car?"

"Hey!" she said looking me then caressed her dashboard "there, there…the mean man didn't mean it Betsy"

"Betsy?" I said dryly looking at her and wondered yet again if I might have done something to seriously piss my demon off to have earned me a mate that would no doubt to be the cause to many a headaches.

"Yup, got her as a birthday present from my mom and dad the year they passed away, she's a bit old…and not the most reliable but I wouldn't trade her in for all of the shiny and expensive European cars" she said a bit softy looking at the steering wheel of her 10 year old civic.

Taking back my earlier thoughts, I decided to instead thank my demon. Rin was more than worthy of having the title of mate.

"Well it's not my wellbeing I am concerned about" I said softy to her "my only concern is you Rin. Perhaps, lessons in driving are in order? I would sleep better at night with the knowledge that you are not going to be in any accidents…and hurt Betsy" I said added when I saw her narrow her eyes at me.

"Mmm" she said as she turned on her car "I'll think about it"

I nodded silently then gripped the handle to my door as she turned quickly in the driveway and sped out.

"I don't think your house is going anywhere Rin" I said softy to her, trying to see if I could get her to slow down "How many speeding tickets do you have?" I asked thinking that she surly must have had a few already.

"Ha ha Sessh" she said sarcastically "For your information, I don't have any…..I'm sneaky that way"

I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Oh…okay" she said in exasperation "I have a cousin that works in the court system…she sorta deletes my tickets in exchange for some of Kagome's jewelry"

I barked out a laugh, she was far sneakier than any youkai female.

"And Kagome agrees?" I said with a laugh

"Yup!" she said with a smile as she weaved in and out of traffic until she reached her off ramp.

I noticed how close we were to the ocean and frowned puzzled. Looking at Rin again I wondered if there was more to her than met the eye. I knew for a fact that real estate in this area was expensive, most small houses range in the million dollars and up. As Rin turned into a residential area walking distance to the Del Mar beach area I came to the conclusion that I misjudged Rin. Her house was gray with wood beams; it must have been recently remodeled since it was made to look modern with a covered garage and a balcony on top of the house for entertainment. The house it's self was not huge but it was the location that sold the property. She had a clear view of the ocean from the house.

Hitting the key on her visor the garage she pulled in to a two car garage. Stepping out of the garage I followed her into her home and paused. Rich wooden floors mixed with travertine tile spread the large open area. Wood beams adorned the ceiling as the neutral colors of the large room gave an air of hominess. Walking in further I watched my mate as she took off her shoes then looked back at me.

"Make yourself at home I'll be right back, I'm going to take a bath and change. When InuYasha gets here tell him to put Kagome in the bedroom in the end of that hall" she said pointing to her right then proceeded to walk towards the hallway closest to the large open gallery kitchen.

Shaking my head I walked around, taking note of every picture and every piece of décor, trying to discover who Rin really was. There was a sense of peace here; her scent was on everything making me a bit lightheaded. I decided that if she became my mate, we would spend the majority of our time here. Even though I had a home of my own on the family estate, I had a feeling that Rin was attached to this home and it was my duty as her mate to make her happy after all. Walking towards the hallway where she disappeared I paused as the door to her bedroom stood ajar a bit. Rin was gathering her clothes as she stood in nothing but her bikini. My demon came out full force. She had the most delicious looking body I have ever seen on a female, both demon or human. Closing my eyes I gave the door a small knock making her jump then turn to look at me.

"My apologies" I said in low husky voice trying to reel in my demon "I was exploring your lovely home and walked by your door. You really should close it….especially if a male is in the house"

Rin nodded mute at me, then swallowed. I tasted the air around her and almost groaned out loud. She wanted me as much as I wanted her, but I could smell her hesitation and confusion. She wasn't used to having these feelings and for that I was grateful. Walking close to her I reached out and tucked a strand of her chocolate brown hair behind her ear as I gazed into her hazel eyes. Deciding to test the waters between us I leaned down and gently nuzzled her cheek as I purred contently.

"Do you have any idea how sweet you smell my Rin" I breathed out softy to her then smiled with she stepped closer to me unconsciously as I felt her hands on her arms "Do you accept me? Would you allow me to court you?" I said as I moved down and kissed the skin of her neck making her gasp. She froze for a moment but then relaxed and leaned her head back slightly.

"But…I thought….that relationships betw…"she moaned softly when I scraped my fangs along her neck "Ah….between humans and…demons….where…rare"

Growling I pulled her closer to me as I moved my mouth over hers and took possession of those sweet lips savoring her taste. I knew I couldn't push her too far, she was still new to intimacy, but I would at least scent mark her. Letting my youkai flare out I coated my scent on her thickly as I took control of the kiss plunging deeper until I was backing her towards her bed. My hand roamed over her curvy figure savoring how soft and smooth her skin was, since she still had on her bathing suit I had access to almost all of it.

"Sessh…"she whispered gently as she moved her hands and buried then into my hair "This is crazy" she said with a small laugh as she pulled herself closer to me. I moved from her neck to her lips as I picked her up and laid her on her large bed then joined her.

"What's crazy?" I said low and seductively, wanting to wrap myself around her until I became her world.

"That I just met you" she said as she wrapped her arms around my neck "I just met you….and yet….I don't want to let go" she whispered the last part. I paused then leaned back to look at her.

"You don't have to Rin" I said seriously to her

"That's not the point" she said shaking her head "I shouldn't feel safe in your arms, I shouldn't feel like I've known you my entire life and I shouldn't be tumbling in my bed with you…I don't even know what you do for a living"

I sighed at her "Close our eyes Rin" I said gently to her.

"Why?" she replied slowly.

"Trust me" I said hoping that she would and to my surprise and delight, she did.

"Block everything out" I whispered to her as I moved my body so that I was laying down next to her on my side "Now listen but not with your ears….listen deeply with your soul"

Gently I took one of her hands and held it to my heart as I closed my eyes and let my youkai fan out a bit.

"What do you feel?" I asked softy while I watched the expression on her face change from confusion, surprise and finally to understanding.

"I can feel you…" she said whisper soft "I can feel the person you are; your demon…..recognizes me…."

"You are my mate Rin"

~Rin POV~

I was surrounded by his power and his scent. I could hear his heart beating, so strong and sure, never did it miss a beat or pick up tempo.

I listened deeper, searching for what he was trying to tell me, trying hard not to think about the kiss we just shared and how it instantly ignited a fire within me that I didn't know was there. I could still feel the soft texture of his lips on mine; still taste the sweetness of his breath and tongue.

Never in all my wildest dreams did I think that I would ever kiss a demon. The where untouchable creatures of beauty, grace and power who mated their own kind; every once in a great while you would see a demon and human together, but that was rare, which was why half demons like InuYasha where often still look down on.

I felt a tingling deep within me, it was like a guitar string, taut and strong and it hummed with every beat of Sesshomaru's heart. I took a shallow breath as I _felt_ him within me. How? How could this be possible?

Digging deeper I came face to face with his inner demon. A powerful and deadly beast that could very well kill hundreds if it so choice to. Why would part of Sesshomaru's demon be within me? As I got close I felt it purr louder with every step. Gasping within myself I realized that…it wanted me near him, craved me presence. I discovered who Sesshomaru was. His outside persona was so different than who he was in the inside, misunderstood, and kind hearted. He had so much honor that it made my heart clench, he was an amazing person.

"What do you feel?" I heard his rich honey voice that made my bones turn into goo.

"I can feel you…" I said softy, feeling almost dazed "I can feel the person you are; your demon…..recognizes me…." I realized how true that statement was…but if that was the case then….

"You are my mate Rin"

I couldn't breathe. I couldn't think. I remembered taking demonology classes and knew what a mate was to a male demon. A mate was the other half of their soul; it was the one person that the male's inner demon recognized as their soul mate. It was a magical bond, a bond that couldn't be altered or severed. I knew that there could be a challenge for the female and if the male lost she would be forever lost to him, but she would never be able to forget, nor bare children to anyone else other than her true mate.

I opened my eyes, meeting his golden gaze and stared at him with wonder.

"That's why I feel so safe with you" I whispered as I reached up and traced one of his magenta facial markings in awe "Why I don't feel scared knowing that you are laying on my bed, why our kiss felt so….natural and why….I don't want to let you go"

His eyes softened, turning them into molten gold. I noticed that while his face looked like it never showed any emotions….his eyes where a different matter. They shined with the intensity of how much her words affected him.

"Just as I don't want to let you go my Rin" he said as he leaned into my hand and licked my skin making goosebumps appear all over my skin, that touch was so intimate that my cheeks flamed bright red.

"So…where do we go from here?" I asked a little confused now "I mean….I know I feel this bond to you but….I still just met you today plus….I'm human. I thought demons mated with their own kind anyways" I said feeling really lost now.

"We have not control over how our demon chooses as our mate; I was able to find you by scent. Your scent calls out to me, our demons choose the female that would fit it perfectly and without a doubt Rin….you are the perfect woman for me"

I didn't know what to think or say to him.

"I want to give you the chance to know me Rin, have dinner with me tomorrow night" he said with a small smile that melted me. How can I say no to him?

"Okay" I whispered to him feeling dawn to him again. Virgin I may be….but like I had told him earlier, he had some dangerous mojo. He must have able to tell what I was feeling because I suddenly found myself tasting his lips again.

Oh merciful heavens! I was going to be consumed by the flames he was fanning all over my body. I whimpered in my throat a little when he started to move down my neck nibbling and licking. He chuckled then sighed, gave me one last peck on the cheek before getting off of my bed.

"My apologies Rin" he said reaching out to help me to my feet "It was not my intention to suddenly ravish you but understand how delighted I am to have found you after so many years"

I frowned at his words "How old are you?"

"I am 106"

I blinked, I knew demons lived longer but wow, and then a thought occurred to me.

"Wont I die before you?"

He shook his head "When I take you as my mate, your life span will meet to match my own"

Okay….that was a lot to take in at once, I then remembered Kagome.

"How old is InuYasha?"

"He is 56….I know what you're thinking, he's still in high school but understand that our pups grow at a slower pace than your infants"

"How slow?" I asked curiously.

"Let just say that I was happy when InuYasha finally grew out of his 'Terrible Two's' stage, that was the longest 3 and half years of my life" he said in a chuckle.

"What! 3 years?!" I said in horror.

He smirked at me "Grow use to the idea my Rin, I plan on having a pup with you as soon as you agree to be mine"

I gulped feeling suddenly afraid. It wasn't the possessive tone or that he was already deciding my life for me….it was my reaction. I felt that if he asked me…I would not have the will power to deny him anything! Hells just looking up at this tall godlike male in front of me made me want to suddenly climb into bed and let him impregnate me if it made him happy.

I heard him growl softy at me, looking up I saw the fire in his eyes.

"Rin, please find something else to think about because if you don't you _will_find yourself in that bed, naked and beneath me" he said with a low voice that made me shiver at the image that ran though my head.

Moving closer to me I swallowed thickly.

"Please don't" I whispered softly to him as I backed away a little "Not right now…..I don't think I would…..be able to….deny you if you came closer"

Closing my eyes I shuddered when I heard the growl coming off of him, his scent was thick in the air making me feel like I was on a cloud. I felt his hand caress my cheek while his other grazed the skin of my waist.

"You would not deny me if where to claim you right now?" he said seductively. My thoughts scrambled so I shook my head mutely at him "You would not stop me if I lay my claim on you…over…and over again until you are well pupped? You would allow me this?"

God help me, but I would allow him. I would allow him to love me, to take my body as his own until I was so fat with his child I would not doubt who I belonged to, but on the flip side….I was also frightened of those feelings. I leaned into him and laid my cheek on his strong chest as I shook a little.

I felt his strong arms wrap around me, making me feel safe and warm.

"I am jesting with you my Rin" he said then kissed he top of my head "You are not ready and I care enough for you to give you the time you deserve, but know this" he said suddenly then kneeled down on one knee and looked at me "When the day comes and you allow me to claim you…..you need to also be ready to be with child as well for I will not stop taking you until you carry my child within your womb"

"This…is...so surreal Sesshomaru" I said with a little laugh "I mean dear gods! I just met you today…and already….." I stopped gave him a little smile as I reached out and brushed some of his bangs from his face, my fingertips lingering on his crescent moon "I can't imagine not seeing you again, not having you near me…..it's this what being a mate feels like?"

Smiling at me he looked so regal and elegant that I felt like maybe I fell asleep and this was all just a wonderful dream.

"Yes my little one, this is what a _lifemate_ feel like. We have a bond to each other that draws us near…..just look at Kagome and InuYasha"

At the mention of my friend I gasped as I remembered what Kagome told me how she felt around him.

"You mean…..InuYasha is Kagome's mate? Does she know?"

Sesshomaru shook his head "He wants her to know him first, form a stronger bond with her since she is so young, he loves her and is giving her time to fall in love with him"

I frowned then pouted "So…you don't love me enough to give me time?"

He chuckled then pulled me into his arms "You are more mature than Kagome love, your heart was ready for me to find you, the bond that we have is unique and cannot be compared to theirs. Do not doubt my feelings for you my Rin"

Smiling down at him I nodded, feeling a little giddy at having captured this strong and beautiful demons attention.

"Okay" I said softy "Now…can you wait for me in the living room so that I can take a shower?"

An evil glint entered his eyes "Or" he said standing up then leaned down and bite my neck gently then licked it. I had to hold on to his forearms for support, since my knees instantly turned into jello "I can join you and help you…scrub your back".

I gulped feeling my head swim a little when I imaged him without clothing.

Good grief I was going to spontaneously combust!

He chuckled darkly "I see the idea is….pleasing to you, such a responsive little mate" he breathed then nipped my earlobe, I shuddered violently "I am indeed most lucky to have found you….my little Rin"

"Ah…" was all I managed to say, I really didn't think my mind could form a complete sentence if my life depended on it.

Releasing me, he stood an arm's length "Go take your shower, I will wait for you in the living room…Oh and don't say anything to Kagome, it is InuYasha's responsibility to let her know that she is his mate"

I nodded to him then bite my lip "But can I tell her about us?...ah…..what do I say we are?" I said feeling a bit shy all of the sudden.

He smiled gently at me "You can tell them that we are mates or that we are dating, which ever you choose, but if they ask I will not lie, I am proud to call you mate"

I nodded to and stood rooted to the carpet as he exited my room and this time made sure to close the door behind him.

Wow….just wow.

~Sesshomaru POV~

After…reluctantly leaving her room I moved to the living area and saw that Sango and Ayame where still here. They were freshly showered and now sitting on the couch watching what looked like 'The vampire diaries' I shuddered.

"Well, well….what do we have here?" said Sango with a little smile "I thought you were gone since you weren't in the living room. Seems that you Tashio brothers are rather bold when it comes to the women you are after"

I scolded at the girl "What this Sesshomaru does with his mate is no one's business, and what do you mean insulting my pack?"

Sango's and Ayame's eyes went a bit wide.

"Rin is your mate?" said Ayame then sighed dreamily "Oh...I can wait to find mine"

"Whoa" said Sango sitting up a bit more "So if Rin is your mate…. then is Kagome…" she trailed off looking off towards another hallway.

"Yes" I said impatiently "But it is not your place to say anything to her until InuYasha deems it the right time"

Ayame then looked at Sango "That is why I was telling you to leave him alone…your lucky he didn't bite your head off"

"No wonder he's been acting so….committed to her" she said "Oh this makes perfect sense now!" she then groaned and smacked her forehead "And here I was doubting his feelings for her and trying to get him away from her….I feel like such a bitch now"

I didn't bother to make a remark to her statement it was then that I sniffed and knew that my little brother was somewhere here "Speaking of InuYasha, where is he?"

Ayame giggled and pointed down the hallway "The second door to your left…with Kagome. He walked into the house and went straight in the bedroom, shut the door and locked it. That was over half an hour ago…I have a feeling he fell asleep with Kagome since she was knocked out when he brought her in here"

"Hn" I smirked inwardly, InuYasha's demon and instincts for half demon have always been strong, almost as strong as a full blooded demon. I was both impressed and proud of him.

~InuYasha POV~

Once we reached Rin's house I got out of the car as gently as I could and walked in, sniffed around and found a bedroom that had Kagome's scent in it.

"Hey! Where are you going? And where the hell is Rin?" called out Sango. I didn't bother to answer her, she was getting on my nerves right about now, as for Rin….I could hear her and Sesshomaru making out in what I would assume was Rin's' bedroom. I smirked 'well…didn't he work fast' I thought to myself as the scents of their arousals hit my nose.

Walking into the empty bedroom I shut it and then locked in Sango's face.

"Hey! You can't just lock yourself in there with Kagome you pervert!"

I growled loudly from the other side of the door then relaxed when Ayame pulled her away from the door.

"Leave him alone Sango….trust me…you don't want to get him even more pissed then he already is"

Satisfied that Sango wasn't going to try and take my mate from me I moved Kagome to the bed, pulled the covers down, and then laid her down. I removed her shoes I threw them on the floor then went to remove my own. Climbing into the bed with her I pulled her into my arms and sighed contently, this is where she belonged, where she should always sleep.

She murmured then nuzzled my chest "Mmmm…Yasha…"

I chuckled as I played with her hair, feeling peace settle into my bones and a sense of belonging spread throughout my body.

I closed my eyes briefly napping but still kept my senses open. I could now hear my brother talking to Sango and Ayame and grinned when I heard Sango's' remarks. Yes, she had been acting like a bitch but I figured I could forgive her for it; she was overly protective of my mate and had her heart in the right place. Snuggling deeper into the mattress with Kagome plastered safety to me I didn't even realize when I fell asleep, but the next thing I felt was Kagome stirring in my arms as she stretched and yawned. I didn't even realize how comprising our position was.

I had my face buried in her neck….a little too close to her chest, one of her legs was bent in-between mine, my arms where wrapped around her body while my hands were dangerously close to her plump little bottom while she on the other hand had some time during our nap, managed to get her hands under my shirt and where resting on my bare back.

Before I could peel myself away from her, I felt her giggle.

"Okay…. I'm having déjà vu because…didn't I already wake up with you like this last week?" she said with a laugh making me chuckle a bit then pulled her closer and nuzzled her neck.

"Not my fault you smell so delicious plus your cuddly and soft" I said not even bothering letting go of her.

She giggled again softy then started to trace patterns on my skin with her nails making my skin break out in goosebumps. Okay….maybe this was not a good idea after all.

"So what's on the agenda for today?" I said trying to distract myself from how good her hands felt on my bare skin.

"Nothing, we were just going to lounge or maybe go out to a club if the mood strikes us" she said with a shrug. I wanted to snarl at the last part of her comment. Like hell I was going to allow my mate to go dancing with other men.

"Lounging sounds good to me" I said then glanced at the window "The weather calls for it too"

Outside the clouds started to get darker and darker, there was a storm brewing. Following my gaze she sat up on the bed and smiled "Oh…I love cloudy rainy days"  
she then looked down at me "What's your favorite dessert?"

I raised an eyebrow at her "Ah….why?"

"Because I love to bake when the weather is like this" she said with a giddy laugh, she was practically jumping with excitement.

"Why don't you just bake something that everyone likes?" I asked, wanting to hear the reason behind why she asked _me_ what I liked. And she didn't disappoint me.

"Because I don't care about pleasing the girls…..I want to make something for _you_, I asked you didn't I?" she then blushed "You have been so nice to me that I want to thank you"

I smirked "Desert is not the thank you that I want….but if you want to make me something, I _love_ apple pie" I said my mouth already watering.

She tilted her head "What is your idea of a thank you?" she asked innocently.

Chuckling I pulled on her arm; she lost her balance and fell on her back on the bed. I turned to my side and caressed her cheek.

"This" I whispered then leaned down and gently kissed her full lips. She froze at first, but then all but melted in my arms. I licked her lips, asking for entrance and growled low in my chest when she shyly opened. I didn't push the kiss, didn't make demands just savored her taste, and scent. I felt her hands in my hair as she tilted her head, reached out and started to kiss me back. Here in this dark room, we blocked out the world, it no longer mattered that we only met a week ago, my past reputation didn't matter either, I felt whole and complete in the arms of my mate as she kissed me gently. The only sounds heard for a long time was our joined breaths and our heart beats as we crossed the line from friends to something more.

I caressed her face with one hand as my other reached out and laced my fingers with hers. I didn't want this moment end, I wanted to keep her in this room, away from everyone because here in this room…..right now….she was all mine.

With one last kiss we broke apart and looked in each other's eyes.

"I have wanted to do that ever since last Monday" I said softy "I don't want you to think that you are a fling or that this was not special to me"

She blushed prettily "I know what you mean. I have never made out with someone like this before"

I raised one eyebrow at her "Really? Never?"

She shook her head "I was always…repulsed. My last boyfriend use to say I was useless because I couldn't respond to him" she shrugged "I thought there was something wrong with me"

I growled when I head what another man called her, she was not useless.

"Never…and I repeat" I said sternly "ever believe that you are anything but amazing Kaggie. You are not useless, it was his fault not yours, besides" I said with a smirk then leaned down and kissed her deeply until she was breathless "You respond to me perfectly"

She gave me a little breathy laugh, her blush making her look so fuckin tempting.

"You do seem to have…..a certain effect on me" she said "So…..what now?"

I rolled my eyes at her "Honey, I wouldn't kiss you if I didn't plan on asking you to date me…exclusively. Come on, I mean….I know I had a reputation when I was younger, but I changed. I know what I want and I want you to be with me"

Her smile was so happy that I was knocked senseless for a while.

"Really? You're asking me to be your girlfriend?"

I laughed "No….girlfriend sounds too juvenile but yeah I am…... I just don't like the word 'girlfriend' Kaggie, you are my mate" I said.

"Mate" she said experimenting with the word "I think I like it better than girlfriend too" she then frowned "You don't think it's too soon do you?"

I shook my head "I'm half demon Kaggie, which means that I rely on my sense of smell for a lot of things, for instance I can smell a lie or when someone has been around a certain gender"

Her eyes went wide "You can _smell_ a lie? How is that?" she asked getting out of bed then went to grab her stuff for her shower.

I shrugged getting closer to her "I can't really explain it, but it's a foul, sour odor. People who normally don't lie that often smell worse when they do lie than someone who does it repeatedly, it's still there, just every faint"

"Wow….so….If I were to say to you…..I don't think your gorgeous?" the lie coming out of her mouth was so strong and sour it made me flinch.

"Yeah…..don't do that…..it's a very unpleasant smell sweetie, especially since I happen to love your natural scent" I said shaking my gently to get rid of the smell.

"What do I smell like?" she asked tilting her head to one side already distracted. Smiling at her I pulled her close as I leaned down and kissed her cheek then found my path to her lips once more. I felt like an addict, I was addicted to her taste and the knowledge that I now had the right to kiss her any damn time I wanted was a heady drug. I barely heard the sound of her stuff hitting the floor as she leaned into me. Sighing I pulled away and kissed her nose.

"To answer our question, you smell like vanilla and caramel, warm and delicious…you smell like a sugar cookie to me" I said inhaling her neck then ran little kisses until I straightened and smiled down at her.

"Really? A sugar cookie? Well no wonder you're always nuzzling my neck" she said with a little shy laugh.

"That is one reason" I said then bent down and picked up her stuff and handed it to her "Go take your shower, I'll wait for you in the living room" I said giving her one last lingering kiss. She didn't want to pull away as much as I didn't want to either. She tasted so damn good.

"Go" I breathed against her lips "Before I change my mind and join you in the shower"

She blushed and ran in to the bathroom making me chuckle "One day Kagome…..one day"

Stretching I unlocked the door and walked out into the hall way. I could hear the girls talking over the television, the smell of hot chocolate made me shake my head.

Sesshomaru had a thing for chocolate, I had to hide it from him….it was poison for dogs, but since he says he already had poison in his blood it shouldn't harm him. Yeah fuckin right. I was not going to take that risk with my brother's life.

Walking in I glared at him then looked at Rin who was sitting next to him on the end of the long gray sofa. She had on some black yoga pants and a white v neck shirt, her wet hair pulled up in a ponytail. Her feet where bare and her legs where draped along his lap where she nursed a mug of her own.

"How many has he had already?" I asked irritated that he would risk his heath like that.

"Ah…that's his first, but I was just about to make another….why?" she asked confused.

"InuYasha…" growled my brother but I ignored him.

"Well he gets cut off a two Rin, chocolate is poison to dogs…remember?" I said then sat in the empty two seated sofa.

"Oh!" she said then looked guilty as she looked at him "I'm sorry! I totally forgot!" she tried to take his mug away but he simply downed the last remains.

"Rin, I already have poison in my system" he said then glared at me "As I have told that to InuYasha _many_ times"

I snorted "Yeah well…you shouldn't be taking a chance like that. You have natural defenses to poisons but chocolate is not a poison, so we don't know what will happen if you have too much Sessh…..the doctors told you that"

Sango and Ayame looked from me to Sesshomaru then giggled.

"Ahw…that is sooo sweet! Baby brother is trying to protect big brother" cooed Sango. Sesshomaru growled at her but didn't say anything.

"One more Sessh….but that it" I said "I swear….first it's dad with the coffee addiction and then you with the chocolate" I grumbled as I got up and walked over to Sessh and extended my hand.

Giving me a glare, which I knew he didn't mean, handed me his mug.

"I can make it" said Rin getting ready to get up but I shook my head at her.

"Don't worry about, just relax….besides, I know how he likes to drink it" I muttered I could tell he was about to say something but I waved him off "Yeah yeah…I know…I'll put cinnamon in it" as I walked into the kitchen ignoring the 'Ahw' that was coming from the girls.

True, my brother didn't smile a lot, and rarely laughed, but that is only because he is just not that good in expressing his emotions. I think it's a DaiYoukai thing. For as long as I could remember, my brother has always been a shadow always right by me, protecting me when I was younger. When father was away on business and my mom had her social events, it was Sessh who stayed with me. Mom and dad never called for nannies or babysitters when I was toddler because Sessh wouldn't tolerate anyone near me when I was so weak and defenseless, saying that he didn't trust what they would do to me since I was only half demon. The first time they did call a demon babysitter was when they had to leave for the weekend, father had been summoned to help with an issue for the council, and they didn't tell Sesshomaru about it, he had been in collage at the time. He had come home, thinking that they were going to leave later on that night and nearly lost it when he walked in to find a strange female cat demon snarling in our home and me whimpering and crying hiding in a little space in between the wall and the entertainment center. The babysitter had managed to claw at my arms and legs before apparently I bit her and ran to hide.

I don't remember it since I was only two at the time, but from what I heard…..Sessh ripped her to pieces. He smelled my blood and heard the babysitter from hell calling me a filthy breed then transformed in the family room. My mom said that when they came back they were shocked to see the blood and body parts of the cat demon and a fully transformed Sesshomaru in the living room while I was curled up on his fur asleep with a bottle of milk in hand. He didn't calm down when he killed her, he would only transform back to his human body to feed me and change me then would transform back to protect me since the alpha, my dad, was not home. He was traumatized by that my father told me and ever since then Sessh was ruthless on teaching me on how to defend myself..

Adding six marshmallows to the hot cup of chocolate I chuckled and shook my head. Yeah, my brother was a prick on most days….but we had a bond that would surprise most people. Getting a glass of milk for me, I walked in the living room and handed Sessh the hot cup of cocoa, noticed that Kagome was now sitting on the loveseat, her hair pulled up in a messy bung, her feet up on the couch with a blanket laid on her lap. Moving towards her I sat next to her and pulled her to me, tucking her under my arm.

"You cold?" I said softy to her

"No….I just like snuggling in this weather" she said with a blush.

Sango and Ayame looked out and nodded "Yeah…..this is defiantly couch potato weather" said Sango.

I noticed we had few members missing "Hey…where is Shippo and Miroku?"

Sango rolled her eyes "They said something about getting food, but that was over an hour ago"

"Yeah" said Ayame "They took your car by the way" she said looking at me.

I groaned "Great" I muttered. Pulling out my phone I pressed Miroku's number and waited for him to answer.

_Hello?_

"Where is my car dipshit" I growled

_I'm heading back already…..geez, we couldn't decide what we wanted to eat then Shippo wanted to go home and take a shower so I did the same_

"What did you guys end up buying?" I said as I handed Kaggie my glass of milk since she pointed at it and watched her drink it with gusto, oh well.

_I couple of pizzas from California pizza kitchen_

Sesshomaru, of course hearing this called out "They better bring back a Sicilian one"

"Yeah Yeah…." I said to him "Hey did you dorks buy a Sicilian for Sessh?"

_Yeah, I want to live today thank you very much._

Chuckling ended the call "Okay ladies….pizza it is"

"Oh! How about we watch a movie?" said Ayame as she leaped up and ran into what I assumed was her room then she ran out with three DVD's "I have…battleship, the avengers and…..eclipse"

Both Sessh and I shouted out "No Twilight!"

Sango cracked up as did Rin who gave a small peck on Sessh's cheek "Oh come on…I haven't seen it yet and I need to if I want to finish the series…please? For me?" she said batting her lashes. I saw my brother close his eyes, I could tell he was going to cave in to her…..then I remembered my mate.

Oh oh…..

Looking down at her, I saw her pretty little pout, my eyes went wide….in fear…ah crap…I was going to be stuck watching the stupid girly movie…I just know it.

"Please?" she said softy then leaned in to nuzzle my neck a bit "I haven't seen it either…please baby?"

I groaned out load then sighed in defeat which she must have caught because she gave me little kisses on my cheek and neck before she smiled at the girls.

"Eclipse it is girls!" she said.

I caught my brother's eyes and nodded in agreement.

Our mates' where going to be the death of us.

As soon as the guys got there with five boxes of large pizzas my and Sesshomaru pulled Miroku and Shippo aside.

"You two are going to stay and watch this blasted movie with the girls and if either one of you leaves before it is over….I don't care if it's for the restroom I will happily pump enough poison up your asses that you won't be shitting for months…..got it?" said Sesshomaru in a cold tone while glaring at the two in front us.

I laughed and patted my brothers back "I think you got the point across to them good enough, nice job bro" I continued laughing as I took a slice of white pizza and a coke to my mate and sat down with her. She was pretty much in the same position as Rin, her back resting on the arm rest, while her legs where draped across my lap.

"So….are you two an item now?" said Sango taking a bite out of her pizza. Her and Miroku where now on the loveseat while Ayame and Shippo took a bunch of large over stuffed pillows and threw them on the floor where they laid out on their stomachs.

I looked over to my mate "Do want to tell them or should I?" I said with a little smile, she nodded for me to do it.

Turning back to our friends I pulled her closer to me "Yeah…we're together exclusively now. Kagome is my girl so if any of you get bombarded tomorrow at school, feel free to let them know that Kagome is mine and that I am hers and that won't be changing any time soon" I said with a cocky smirk.

"Whoa…." said Miroku "People are going to have field day, the football captain settling down in a serious relationship"

I shrugged "What can I say" I looked down at Kaggie and gave her a quick soft kiss "I knew what I wanted the moment I saw her"

Kagome blushed and buried her face in my chest embarrassed.

For the whole day, we watched the movies, Sesshomaru kept growling every time Edward came on the screen making Shippo and Miroku crack up until Rin caressed his face gently and whispered in his ear

"You are my Edward, and I would never dream of wanting another man but you"

I hid my laugh as a purr that came off of my brother while he kissed his mate. For being a human, Rin had the most dangerous demon in California nice and tamed.


	5. Chapter 5

InuYasha POV~

I glanced over at Kagome as she slept on the passenger side of my car. After watching all those damn movies it was already midnight. I dropped off Sango, Ayame and Miroku; Shippo flew home on his demonic cloud while Sesshomaru stayed with Rin.

I grinned; no doubt Rin was going to wake up startled when she discovers Sessh in her bed in the morning.

Yawning I pulled up in her drive way and got out, going to her side of the car and opened her door.

"Kaggie" I said shaking her a bit "Come on baby, your home"

Opening her eyes she looked at me and stretched making a moan in the back of her throat that made my mouth go dry.

God damn she was dangerous.

She yawned then got out taking my hand.

"Thanks for driving me home Yasha" she said sleepily then she smiled "Are you heading home?"

I smirked at her "Yeah" then leaned down and gave her a soft kiss "But leave your window open" I whispered in her ear before kissing her forehead.

She blinked up at me then gave me a little laugh "This is going to become a habit for you isn't?"

I smirked walking her to her door but didn't respond to her remark. Little did she know that I was planning on sleeping in her bedroom as much as I possibly could. Don't get me wrong….I was dying to make love to my mate, but I also wanted to just savor the feel of sleeping next to her. I wanted to form trust between us, a bond that didn't involve her thinking that just because we were officially dating I wanted to just get in her pants. I wanted her to know that I respected her and loved her too damn much for her to think that she was just going to be an easy lay. I wanted to show her that I was serious about our relationship and that I was done being the playboy everyone took me for and starting tomorrow I was going to starting acting like the devoted mate I was to her.

Opening her front door she turned around and gave me a sweet smile "Well…see you tomorrow" she said softy then closed the door.

I laughed internally; did she really not take me seriously when I said that I was going to see her in a little bit? Getting into my car I drove my BMW home first, ran up to my room and gathered a quick change of clothing and stuffed it in a backpack then left a note for my mom and dad to see in the morning before I ran back to Kagome's house. Her house was quiet and dark, I leaped up to the trees that surround her house and made my way to the tree that was right outside of her bedroom.

I was relieved when I saw that she kept the window opened. Prying it open a bit more I slid inside silently, my ears twitching franticly on top of my head, as I made sure everyone was asleep in the large house. Kagome was already asleep, her little shorts and tank top showing me her perfect petite little figure. With a soft groan I repeated to myself that I was not here to have sex with her…..even if I wanted to…so fuckin bad. I shook myself mentally as I went to lock her door, placed my backpack next to her bed then went to take off my shoes. Setting them on the floor I removed my jeans and my shirt. I had my under armour shorts and a tank on…I didn't want to freak her out, and climbed into bed with my mate.

I pulled her close to me and kissed her cheek waking her up. She blinked in the darkness of her room for a moment then her eyes met mine.

"Hey sweetie" I said softy "I'm glad you kept your window open for me" I said before snuggling into her bed "It's late…..go to sleep"

"Ah…" she started as she leaned back and noticed I was changed "You're…staying the night?

I had my eyes closed already when I nodded to her "Yeah, I brought a change of clothes for school, it's in the backpack by the bed"

I felt her sit up and leaned forward. I was sure she was seeing my black pack along with my jeans, shirt and shoes next to it. I opened my eyes and saw her looking at me.

"Are…..you trying to get me to have sex with you Yasha?" she asked hesitantly looking down at her hands "Because I just don't think I'm quite there yet"

I sat up and sighed taking her hands in mine, brought them up to my lips and gave each a kiss before looking at her in the eyes.

"No Kaggie…..I'm not trying to get in your pants I know you're not there yet and I respect that" I said seriously before pulling her to me and laid us both down "But that doesn't mean I wouldn't like to sleep next to you every now and again…..it relaxes me and haven't you noticed that you don't wake up at all hours of the night when I do?"

She looked like she was thinking it over before she nodded and smiled at me.

"I do sleep better when your with me don't I?" she said then gave a little laugh "So….just sleep?" she said allowing me to tuck her into my arms.

"Yeah….just sleeping babe…I'm not gonna do anything to you" I said pulling the covers up to us, inhaled deeply and exhaled as she moved closer to me, snuggling into my chest finding a comfortable spot before she relaxed and closed her eyes.

I closed my own eyes and lay blissfully content, my demon purring inside of me that we had our mate in our arms.

"Goodnight Yasha" she said softy, her voice already heavy with sleep.

I kissed the top of her head "Nite baby"

I stayed awake for a bit longer, enjoying the sound of her even heartbeat and deep breathing. I nuzzled the top of her head before closing my eyes.

9

9

9

I heard the alarm on my phone go off dimly. I never put the volume on full blast; if I did I would have been deaf by now.

I turned in bed made a grab for it with my eyes still closed and shut it off. Annoying thing I said to myself then gave out a yawn, turning back to the warm body of my mate and pulled her closer to me. The covers where over both of us chasing away the mornings chill in the room from having the window open. It may still be spring but since we live close to the ocean the morning was always chilly. I looked down at my mate and smiled, I was half on her, she had turned sometime during the night on her back. One of her arms was thrown over her head and her neck exposed to me since I had my face in it. God I felt so warm and comfortable that I didn't feel like moving.

"So tired" she groaned, her eyes still closed as she turned and snuggled into my chest, one of her arms going around my waist.

"I know" I said with another yawn "I want to sleep for another four hours at least" I said softy into her hair.

She stayed in my arms for a few minutes before her alarm when off. Her phone was slightly louder than mine.

"Oof!" I muttered as she made a leap for it knocking me onto my back, her body now on top of mine while she tried to turn off her phone.

"Sorry" she whispered then let a little yelp of surprise when I grabbed her and tackled her. Giggling she dug her fingers in my hair while I gave her neck little nibbles. I had her on her back, my body fully on top of her as I kissed her neck softly and playfully.

"Take a shower first" I said as I inhaled her sweet scent "You girls take longer us"

"This is the strange" she said looking at me, her fingers caressing my face "I have never slept with a guy in my bed before, I could barely stand to have my ex kiss me and yet here you are, sleeping with me, taking a shower in my bathroom and it feels….so…..natural" she said then laughed softly "This isn't some kind of weird demon voodoo is it?"

I raised an eyebrow at her "Voodoo? No baby….this is how it's supposed to feel like when there is true affection and chemistry between two people. I knew I wanted to be with you the moment I met you"

"Really?" she said sounding so innocent that I couldn't help leaning down and kiss her delicious pink lips. Damn…..I was growing addicted to her taste. With one last kiss I reluctantly pulled away.

"Really" I said "Now go take your shower" rolling us over so that she could get up. I moved to my back pack and started to take out my school clothes while she moved around her room gathering a pair of black jeans and a cream silk shirt before moving to the bathroom.

Of course I would have loved to take a shower with her, but if I did that then I could guarantee that we wouldn't make it to school…..and we would be mated. I grabbed my dark blue jeans and my black shirt with red designs on right shoulder and waited for Kagome to be done with the shower.

Half an hour later I was showered and dressed sitting on the bed while Kagome brushed my hair. I was ecstatic when she offered to comb it for me; this was a way that mates connected with each other, by grooming. I let out a low growl as she brushed my long hair until it was dry.

"Why do almost all demons have long hair?" she asked behind me.

"Hmm….you know…I never really thought about it" I said thoughtfully "Why? Do you want me to cut my hair?"

"No!" she said so fast I chuckled at her "It was just an observation, don't you dare touch your hair"

"Yes dear" I said jokingly at her making her whack me with the comb lightly.

"Ow" I said rubbing the top of head "Such violence so early in the morning"

Laughing she rolled her eyes and went to her vanity to grab a headband and pulled it on. She looked so adorable and preppy with her cream lace headband and matching silk shirt that I couldn't help the surge of pride that coursed through my veins. This was my mate; this beautiful and classy woman was destined to share her fate with mine. Her black jeans hugged her every curve making my mouth water not to mentioned that her light brown boots came up to her upper calves making her butt look extra alluring. Damn.

I pulled her into my arms and kissed her gently growling when she returned the kiss. Gods I love this woman and soon I would be able to tell her that without freaking her out. The kiss was turning heated, her hands where caressing my arms then back, leaning into me while I devoured the sweetness of her mouth. Turning us around I pinned her to a wall and plastered her body to mine, while we got lost in each other's embrace.

"Kagome! Hurry up you're going to be late"

We jumped apart when the voice of her mother sounded from the other side of the door. We both gave a breath laugh.

"I'll wait for you at the corner" I whispered to her then grabbed my black leather backpack and leaped into the tree outside of her window and made my way out of her property. I stood at the corner of her street leaned against an ivy covered wall and took out my phone. I checked my emails and responded to a few work related ones before I browsed through some ads. There was one that caught my eye. It was an ad advertising a new line of lock heart bracelets from Tiffany's. I scrolled through their web page until one bracelet caught my eye. It was on a heavy silver link chain with a pretty silver lock on it; I read the description and noticed that they could also engrave the back. It was perfect. I would have to make a trip to the store and see it in person and check out some charms to go with it as well.

A honk broke me away from my thoughts of the silver bracelet to see the woman who was going to be wearing it. I cringed as I got in the passenger side of her mini cooper.

"You really need a bigger car…..like a Range Rover" I said with a smirk looking at her.

"I happen to love my car thank you very much" she said in a dignified sort of way "Besides, my brother bought me this car as a present"

I shook my head at her then cringed when she turned on her radio.

"Oh gods you're gonna kill me" I muttered "You have the weirdest taste in music"

"I do not! I love indie alternative! This is a new band I just found it's called 'Bodies' by Savior Adore" she said turning it up a little more "What you need to do is get your ears away from all of that Rap and Hip Hop…it's rotting your brain"

"Ha! Says the girl who needs my help in math" I said smirking at her when she stuck out her tongue at me "Don't tempt me sweetie" I muttered with a laugh.

Her cheeks colored a pretty shade of pink from embarrassment "You are so bad"

I leaned over and kissed her cheek "The worst" I whispered making her giggle.

"I have the attention span of a squirrel Yasha…..do you really want to distract me while I'm on the freeway?"

I sat back in my seat and buckled my seatbelt so fast she laughed out loud "Thought that might make you behave"

"Baby…..nothing can make me behave, especially when it comes to you" I said wagging my eyebrows at her.

She laughed, one hand on the stirring wheel the other one on her chest "Oh please don't do that!...that is just hilarious" she said after gasping for breath "Now for reals this time….let me drive I don't want to end up as road kills so early in the morning!"

"So how is being road kill later on in the afternoon any better?" I said raising an eyebrow at her barking out a laugh.

"Oi" she muttered.

By the time we got to school she had to retouch her eye make-up from making her laugh so hard.

"I think I'm gonna invest in some waterproof mascara around you" she said stiffing giggles.

"What can I say…I'm just good like that" I said distracted as I glanced around the parking lot of the school campus and surprise, surprise….we were already getting a bunch of stares. Especially since I got out of Kagome's car not the other way around but I didn't care. The sooner people knew that I was serious about her the better.

I waited for Kagome to grab her messenger bag before walking to me. I pulled her into my body as I put an arm around her shoulders and walked her to our first class.

"You know" I said ignoring all the looks "I want to give you something that symbolizes our new relationship"

I looked up at me frowning "Like what?"

"Well, for game days and practice I need to wear my jersey so on that day I would like it if you could either wear one of my jersey's or if it's cold my jacket"

She made a face at me "You mean I have to advertise that my mate is football captain? Really? Can we do something that is less…..I don't know…flashy? I'm getting flashbacks to all of those bad teen movies where the bitchy girls are all 'Look at me! My boyfriend is football captain'" she said shuddering.

My heart slammed in my chest.

She called me her mate.

Smiling I pulled her into me, nuzzling her hair and kissed her black tresses.

"Okay Kaggie, your right, so if I got you…say…a bracelet, would you wear it?" I said thinking that I needed to go home and pick up my car today. Maybe something from Harry Winston would be better.

She thought about it for a while "I don't know….it's not too soon is it? I mean, we just started dating yesterday, what if it doesn't work out?"

I knew she was going to have these human hang ups, she didn't know that when a demon dated someone seriously it was either because the female was our mate or because we truly desired the said female. Demons didn't hop from relationship to relationship, we'll have the occasionally one night stands and flings but that was it.

"Baby your forgetting that I'm not fully human" I said stopping in front of our first class "I'm part demon and my demon part doesn't do casual relationships" I cupped her face and kissed her pink lips gently all the while ignoring the million stares we were getting "I'm playing for keeps Kaggie, I won't rest until you agree to marry me one day"

Her eyes went wide for a moment then she laughed.

"I don't know…I've chased away my fair share of men, think you're up to the challenge?" she said.

I growled playfully at her "Never challenge a demon sweetie; I _will_ have you for my wife one day…that is a guarantee"

Getting up on her tippy toes she leaned up and kissed my chin then turned around to walk into the classroom but not before looking back at me.

"We'll see" she said in a singing voice before giggling walking into the classroom.

"Keh" I muttered walking in behind her. She thinks that she can scare me off? By what? Her free spirited ways? I wasn't as insecure as other men; I knew that she could be trusted. She wasn't the type to cheat or stray, my mate was a very loyal person and I would never doubt her like other men would. The only thing that worried me was her getting hurt, other than that…..I trusted her 100% with my heart.

Taking my set behind her I inhaled her scent and relaxed.

"Morning lovebirds" I said Sango walking in grinning and took her seat "The whole school is buzzing of course" she rolled her eyes "I got attacked by the mob of girls jealous that my cousin waltz in here and took the most eligible bachelor away. Honestly it was like getting bombarded by the freaking paparazzi!"

I barked out a laugh as Kagome groaned and sunk low in her chair. Miroku walked in grinning like a dork, walking up to me to clap my back.

"Hey Romeo, did you hear? You're the talk of the whole damn school this morning" he said with a laugh "Hate to be in your shoes right now"

"Yeah yeah whatever" I said as I looked around and sure enough the girls where glaring at my mate while the men looked at me with reproach, they didn't like the fact that Kagome was not available anymore. Well tough shit, she was going to remain unavailable for a very long fuckin time. Leaning forward I took hold of her hand. She turned in her desk and gave me a shy smile, she didn't like being in the spot light, I could tell.

"Don't worry baby" I said kissing her hand "It'll blow over soon, if anyone gets nasty with you just let me or Sango know and we'll take care of it"

"Yeah Kaggie" said Sango smiling at her cousin "Don't let anyone take this from you. If you're happy with Yasha then I'm happy, so don't let these haters get to you okay?"

Kaggie sighed "I never thought me being with someone would gain me star status…..it's unnerving and that is why I paint and sell my art with an alias" she said softy "but your right, I'm not going to let anyone give me a hard time"

"That's my girl" I said kissing her hand once more gaining us a few glares from both sexes.

~Kagome POV~

I always knew that InuYasha was popular but I think I underestimated his fan base. So far I had several threats via scrunched up paper balls and three confessions. I accepted the threats from girls….even expected it but the love confessions really threw me in for a loop.

"I only kept my distance because that half demon was always around you like a bodyguard" said the guy in front of me right now. I truly felt bad for the guy, he really seemed very nice but the way he said 'half demon' told me that he was prejudice against Yasha for this demon heritage.

"I'm flattered…..really" I started gently "But I'm with Yasha because I love the person he is, he's not the womanizer and violent person people think he is. He's a great guy and treats me wonderful" I tried to let the guy down gently; lord knows I didn't like hurting anyone's feelings.

"Then he's deceiving you!" he said hotly "He's never been serious about a girl in all the years he's been at this school. He's slept with most of all the cute girls here and some even had to transfer out because after he gets what he wants he ignores them and pretend that they were nothing more than bed warmers. I don't want you to end up like that, you're a good girl I can tell, so please don't fall for his good guy con"

I was appalled. How dare he make judgments like that! What he said was not only disgusting and crude but that was not the Yasha I knew. He could never treat a girl like that…right? The man I knew was thoughtful, funny and kind to me, how could he say that InuYasha would do such a thing.

"Your wrong Eric" I said sternly "The InuYasha I know would never treat a girl like that"

He sighed in frustration "That because it's an act, you don't know him like the people who's been in the same school with him since freshman year. He's not the tamed demon he's pretending to be right now. He's got a temper the likes which you have never seen; he's rude, mean and a playboy. Please Kaggie; break up with him before you get hurt. I could treat you so much better than him" He said walking closer to me.

"I think you need step away from my mate Eric….now"

I looked behind me and saw InuYasha making his way towards me. His eyes where hard and cold, his strides were powerful and confidant while he made his way towards us. He looked very demonic right now, like he was holding on to his baser form by a thread.

I swallowed, my palms going slightly clammy. I didn't like this side of him, didn't know he was capable to looking like that. Was this what Eric was referring to when he said that InuYasha had a bad temper and was mean?

Before I could think any more of it he stepped right next to me and wrapped his arms around my waist as he bend down and nuzzled my neck gently, his low growls smoothing away my fears and worries. He was projecting an aura of security and love all the while his growl relaxed me until I was leaning into his larger frame.

"Its okay baby" he whispered "Don't worry, I'm not gonna kick his ass or anything" he kissed my neck "Go sit with Sango, she was wondering where you were, I'll go get your lunch…okay?"

I nodded to him, trusting him to do as he said. I felt stupid for almost believing Eric's words. My Yasha was not some playboy and he was not just using me. His kisses and words always reached his heart when he spoke to me; I could see the man he is in his eyes whenever I gaze at them. I was not going to let the jealously of someone guy break my confidence in my boyfriend….err….mate.

"Okay" I turned my face and kissed his cheek softly, inhaling his masculine scent then turned to look at Eric "I'm sorry you feel that way Eric, but I will not believe your words. I'm going to trust my heart and stay with Yasha" I looked up at him and smiled "Your wrong about him by the anyways"

I walked towards our table to find my cousin ignoring the stares and whispers.

~InuYasha POV~

I wanted blood.

I wanted to rip out this pathetic human's heart and shove it up his ass. I made sure Kagome was out of hearing distance before I turned to glare at Eric.

"I knew your true colors would come out as soon as she was out of the picture" he said to me with a sneer "She may believe the bullshit coming out of your mouth but I won't and neither will the rest of the human guys here. She's too good to be with you, she will not become one of your little conquests that you use and throw away"

I snarled at him, flashing him my fangs before I stalked closer to him.

"You listen to me you piece of shit" I said deathly calm "Kagome is _**mine**_. I don't give a shit if no one believes that I serious about her and I don't give a flying fuck what people say about me, but I will say this…if I catch you trying to convince her that she is just a fling then you can be sure that you _will_ land yourself a one way trip to the hospital" I looked up and started at the group of guys that had Eric's back and snarled at them "And that goes to everyone else too, you get too close to her and I will beat them into a bloody pulp"

"Oh yeah right, we all know this is just a front to get into her pants" he said with a scoff.

"I don't care what you think; the only thing I care about is you keeping your distance from my girl"

I turned around and headed to the food court to pick up a sandwich for Kaggie and a cheeseburger for myself. I was fuming. Gods I wanted to kick his ass, but if I did word would get to Kagome and she would be upset with me and I would rather get my ass handed to me than make her mad at me.

Gods! The things a demon would do to keep a mate happy.

~Kagome POV~

"I swear if you touch my ass one more time!..."

I laughed as Sango held a fist at Miroku's face while he grinned like an idiot. I honestly didn't know why they acted like that; it was obvious they were both crazy about each other. Sango could be a bit uptight on most days, so in my opinion, they were like Yasha and me, Yin and Yang.

Speaking of Yasha…..

I looked back and saw him heading this way with food in hand. I smiled when I saw he got me the turkey club sandwich on sourdough with avocado. He really did know me.

"Is Sango threatening disembowelment yet?" he said casually sitting down next to me and handed me my sandwich along with a mineral water.

"Not yet…..but I think is coming up soon" I said taking a bite of my lunch then looked at his meal. I swear he ate more red meat than anyone I knew.

"Do demons get heart disease?" I asked worried that maybe I should be encouraging healthier eating habits.

"Nope" he said with a grin.

"Even if you have human genes?" I pressed.

"My father's blood is too strong in me Kaggie" he said "I can eat as much red meat as I want and I won't get high blood pressure, heart disease or clog my arteries"

"Oh…good" I said going back to my sandwich.

Sango rolled her eyes "Some people get all the luck" I laughed then noticed how her gaze would go over my shoulder. Frowning I turned then immediately wished I hadn't. Kikyo was throwing daggers at me. I felt InuYasha's arm curl around my waist and pulled me to him.

"Don't pay any attention to her, she's jealous since she had high hopes of becoming Mrs. Taisho" said Miroku stealing some of Sango's fries.

Yasha snorted "Yeah right, like that was ever going to happen. The only reason why I went on that date with her is because she kept on pestering me for three months straight" he grumbled

I remembered hearing something about him and Kikyo having a thing on my first day. I turned to look at Yasha.

"She probably felt like she had a chance with you because of that date and is now feeling betrayed" I said then frowned when I remembered what Eric had said to me. InuYasha had a reputation of being a playboy, of having sex with girls then leaving them high and dry. I didn't want to believe that yet again…..I looked back at Kikyo again before turning back. I looked down at my sandwich, no longer hungry.

I could just imagine how bad she must be feeling right now.

"Kaggie…..I don't know what you're thinking but whatever it is can't be very good" I heard him say to me.

I turned to look at him, unsure of what to say my thoughts kept going back between Kikyo's hurt face and Eric's words.

I felt his face in my neck yanking my thoughts back to the present. He hugged my waist with one arm while his other hand stroked my cheek then caresses the hair by my face.

"Don't Kaggie…don't listen to them, this is our time" he whispered to me "You are not a fling, I wasn't kidding when I told you I'm playing for keeps" he kissed my neck softy making goosebumps crawl around my body.

How could I resist him? He sounded so sure that we were going to end up married that it made me want to melt into him.

"Yasha!"

I looked over to see Shippo making his way towards us.

"Shippo?" I said with a laugh "I didn't think you went to this school" I was happy to see him. He was really funny and nice.

"Yeah, I was off for three months for fox training…its mandatory" he said with a roll of his eyes

"Fox training?" I said confused, what in the world was that?

Sango laughed making me look at her "I keep forgetting that Arizona doesn't have a lot of demons and demon culture centers"

I shrugged; to say that I was happy to leave was putting it mildly, for many reasons "So…what is fox training?" I asked as Shippo sat down next to the other side of me.

"It's special training so that I can control my fox magic. The higher I score and the more magic I can control the more tails I can grow. I'm already growing my second"

I leaned in my seat to see him fan out his tail, I could see the other tail growing in it was small and puffier than the one he already had.

"Huh….learn something new every day" I said with a giggle "It's so small and cute!"

"Oh yeah it's simply precious" he muttered as he shifted in his seat "It's damn uncomfortable, that's what it is"

"Hey you should be happy that your even growing another one, your still too young to even have the one your growing….that impressive man" said InuYasha taking a swig of his coke.

"Yeah yeah I know" he said then grinned at him "What about you? How's the training going with Sesshomaru?"

I looked at Yasha "Training? What training? I didn't know you had training too. Is this something all demons have to go through?"

"Pretty much" said Sango spearing a tomato from her salad and popped it into her mouth "It's the battle of the stronger in the demon world, you either train to get stronger or get eaten alive. It's a dog eat dog world…..no pun intended Yasha" she said with a snicker looking at InuYasha when he rolled his eyes at her.

"It's okay cuz it's true and Inuyoukai packs are at the top of the food chain along with foxes and dragons"

"Dragons?" I said weakly "Good grief why didn't I know any of this before?" I asked more to myself than to my friends.

"You wouldn't know unless you have direct contact and dealings with demons on an everyday bases, this is not something we just advertise to humans. We are a secretive society; we generally leave humans alone its part of the treaty we formed with your race long time ago"

"Wow" I said then looked at my now boyfriend "So….us being together…is not a problem then?" I asked not realizing just what I got myself into.

"Nope" he said giving me a quick peck on the lips "It's not a problem, don't worry Kaggie" he said looking at me in the eyes. His golden gaze was so intense and sincere that I stopped breathing for a moment "I would like to see someone try and break us apart" he said giving me his signature smirk that always made me a little breathless.

"Ah man you changed Yasha" said Miroku with a grimace "What happened to my wing man? Look at you…already picking out china patterns and wedding rings" he said shaking his head pretending to be hurt "That's just sad"

"Shut up moron" said Yasha throwing a French fry at him.

"Yes shut up moron" said Sango giving him a death glare "And why do you need a wing man? InuYasha's obviously grew up, when are you going to catch up?"

"He's not" said Shippo "Face it Sango, the perv was dropped one too many times on the head as a child"

I laughed when Miroku flipped off Shippo. Honestly…I had the strangest group of friends.

9

9

9

"Kaggie!"

I turned to see Naraku jogging up to me; I just got out of my art and class and was heading over to my creative writing class.

I smiled at him "Hey Raku, what's going on?"

He stopped right in front of me, his expression was rather grim.

"Is it true? The rumor that's going around? That you're with InuYasha officially?" he said crossing his arms to his chest "Please tell me that it's not true"

I gave him a little laugh "Well…." I said tucking a strand of my hair behind my ear.

He groaned and threw his hands up before glaring at me "Oh come on Kaggie…..haven't you heard of his rep yet? I mean…really?"

"Yeah…just like I've heard of your rep but that didn't stop me from being your friend now did it?" I said walking towards my class knowing that he would follow, he usually walked me to my creative class since Yasha's class was way on the other side of the school and Raku's was right around the corner.

"Okay, okay you got me there but still, I just don't think he'll treat you the way you need to be treated" he said

I looped my arm around his and laid my head to his arm "Stop worrying so much Raku, but thank you for doing it anyways. InuYasha treats me wonderful and I don't care what people say…..he's not the man whore people make him out to be"

He scoffed "Shows what you know missy" he said then sighed "Damn well this sucks"

I froze in my steps looking up at him "Oh please don't tell me that you're gonna confess too? I think I had enough of that today"

He laughed "Wow…that….was weird" he said "No, I'm not gonna confess" he shrugged "I thought about it but you know what?" he held my hand "For now I'm just happy to be your friend but if he ever makes you cry….just let me know and I'll beat the holy shit out of him"

"I would really like to see you try"

We looked back and saw InuYasha leaning against a bungalow with Miroku and Shippo.

"I won't try shit if I hear that your back to your usual crap" said Naraku then looked down and me and gave me a smile "If you make my girl here cry and I'll make sure to get the whole team to tie you up, take you out back by the bleachers and beat the living shit out of ya…got it?

To my relief InuYasha looked at Naraku then chuckled.

"Sure thing"

~Kikyo POV~

Words could not describe just how pissed I was. I stood in the shadows of a tall tree while I watched InuYasha, Shippo, Miroku and Naraku all walking that little…harlot to class.

Sweet little innocent Kagome.

I felt a stab in my heart, the pain was almost overwhelming. She had the life that should have been mine, the life I could have had, had it not been for…..

I shook my head. I would not think of it, there was no use, what was done was done.

My eyes fell on Naraku as he laughed at something Shippo said, InuYasha smirked at him and pushed his shoulder in a very….friendly sort of way. I couldn't help the small smile that graced my lips. He looked so relaxed and…accepted by the rest of his team mates. So….. Kagome even managed to change Naraku's rep and was now part of the in crowd.

I admired his long black hair, my lips trembling as I looked away from the gaze of love and admiration he was giving little miss goody goody. My body wanting nothing more than to go up to him and hold on to him, to feel his arms around me as he held me like was someone precious, like I mattered.

I walked away, Kagura and Yara following me, my mind miles away from here. I stopped outside of the history bungalow….the only class I had with Naraku.

Yes….I fucked InuYasha and if he had made me his mate then maybe I could forget Naraku….but he didn't. InuYasha was the only other demon and man that I felt attracted to and he was also the key to escape my hellish life at home. Now that was out of the question.

"Okay Kagura" I said standing behind the building. I held out my arms and closed my eyes as she took out a little fan and used it to blow the scents of many people on my body…hiding my own personal scent.

"Kikyo…I understand why our doing this but what if it doesn't matter to him?" said Yara softy.

I've had this argument with her, explained why I did what I did.

"Even if he did understand….how could I ever ask him to forgive me? To overlook the fact that I'm…"

"Stop doing that to yourself Kikyo!" snapped Kagura "It isn't your fault"

I held up my hand telling them to be quite.

"Just drop it you guys" I said sadly as I watched Naraku make his way towards the classroom.

People didn't know just how much I was suffering, how difficult it was to get up each morning and not just say fuck it all and do myself the favor of slitting my wrists. The thought was constantly with me until I came here and saw…..him. Tears threaten to mist my eyes as I watched the graceful way he moved, his tall muscular body a mirror of perfection in my eyes, his voice a shot of adrenaline in my cold dead world.

There was no body more perfect than my mate.

I hid from his view trying hard to gather myself and play my part and ignoring the need to go to him and hold him like he was my only security in my horrid world.

Naraku…my mate.

The moment I saw him, I knew who he was. I read enough about demons and their mating to recognize the signs. I remembered feeling the joy….and horror. I was not expecting to be the mate of a demon, it was rare for a human to be mated to a demon, even a half demon and yet…..I was. How….how could I explain to him that I was not worthy of being his mate, not worthy of the title and privilege of being tired to a powerful man like him?

I sniffed a little while my friends offered me words of encouragement and comfort. My hands going to my flat stomach briefly before I clenched my hands.

No.

I was doing this for him, so that he would never know. If he didn't know who I was then he would not feel obligated to be tied down to a useless woman, to someone as impure as I was. Yes my reputation was being blown to shit but it was for him….he would never look twice at me if I was deemed to be a whore and a slut.

Funny thing was….InuYasha was only the second man I have ever been with. I was not surprised that Yasha had managed to make my body melt when we fucked….I had not only been picturing Naraku in my mind but being a dog demon….sex sorta came naturally for them.

I watched Naraku look back at InuYasha's and Kagome's retreading forms, he deserved someone like Kagome. Someone sweet and kind but even he got screwed in the end. Kagome was the mate to InuYasha, I was sure of it. I saw the way he's been since she's arrived, the signs where all there. InuYasha didn't do sweet and considerate, he was not the affectionate kind nor was had ever taken on a serious girlfriend before. No…..Kagome was his mate I was sure of it.

God how I wanted to rip her hair out when I thought Naraku was going to challenge InuYasha for her, but after I saw how InuYasha interacted with my Naraku today…I knew that he decided to back off. If he hadn't, then InuYasha would have responded aggressively.

"See you guys later" I said to my friends and walked into class where I sat right behind Naraku. My heart did a little tap dance when I saw him admire my legs in my white skirt and high heels. I knew I looked good today; I toned down the whole slut factor. I wasn't in the mood to act my part this morning when I woke up feeling depressed. I had on a white ruffled skirt with a brown belt, brown wedge sandals, and a brown tank top which I covered my bare shoulders with a white jean jacket.

I took my seat while discreetly inhaling his masculine scent. He always wore the same aftershave, it as a combination of leather, sandalwood and citrus, it always made my knees weak.

"You look…..nice today Kikyo" he said turning in his desk giving me a rare smile "What happened?"

I shrugged nonchalantly on the outside but inside I was beyond happy. He was talking to me, his eyes met mine and for just right now I was going to pretend that I was his.

"Oh nothing…I just wanted a change" I said then gave him a little smirk "You like it?"

"Well….yeah, who wouldn't? You should dress like this more often it softens you somehow. You don't have that much makeup either…."

I laughed "In other words, I don't look like a bitch today"

He chuckled, sending shivers down my spine. God I hoped Kagura coated me well today. I knew that talking to him was only making my own scent spike from the love and attraction I felt for him.

"Something like that" he said turning around. I blew a breath of relief for a moment until I noticed that he in sniffing the air. Oh shit.

I shot up in my chair "Ah Mrs. Santos…..I have an emergency and need to see the nurse please" I said hurrying past him quickly and in front of the teacher. She handed me a pass, I snatched it up quickly and moved towards the exit. I made the mistake to looking back at him.

I froze. His red eyes where wide, his skin pale as he looked at me, he looked ready to bolt out of his chair. I closed my eyes and walked out of the class.

I didn't want to go home, but I didn't have anywhere else to go. Sure I could stay with Kagura but then what would happen to my little sister? I couldn't leave her there…with that monster. I would not allow him to touch her.

Damn you mother…..how could you do this to me? I shouldn't have to feel afraid of going home, shouldn't have to lock my little sister's room to keep the monster you remarried from raping my 6 year old sister Kanna….like he did me. Tears streamed down my face while I headed towards my car. I slammed to door and put my head to my steering wheel and let the tears flow.

I had to be strong. I had to remain strong for Kanna. I thought if InuYasha made me his mate, I could finally be free of that house. I would take my little sister with me; offer her a sanctuary since InuYasha's family was rich and powerful. We could live in peace and since I wasn't his true mate…he would know that a child between us was impossible. I wouldn't have to worry about him ever finding out that I couldn't have children.

I had wanted children, lots of children but it was impossible now thanks to that….beast of a man. He made sure that I couldn't have any when he gave me his own homemade hysterectomy. I nearly died that day and I wish I had sometimes. My mom didn't even believe me when I screamed at her that he did that to me. No…he convince my mother that I did it myself to hide the shame that I had been pregnant outside of wedlock. My own mother called me a whore. Kanna knew the truth and tried to warn our mom, but my mother is blinded to everything but him.

I could never be mated to Naraku even if I wanted to. I was used goods, impure and useless. I could never give him children; never give him what his demon blood needed…..an heir to carry out his bloodline.

I could have grown to love InuYasha….just not the same but he had Kagome now and I had to find another way to get Kanna out of that house before my stepfather gets his hands on her but could I do that when all my mother would do is call the police and force Kanna back to that hell hole? No…I had to stay there….for her sake. I couldn't have children so I gave all my love to my little sister.

'One day Kanna…I will take you from that house and then it'll be you and me and we will finally be safe' I vowed to myself. I glanced at the school grounds once more then turned my car on. I put it on reverse and started to back up when my door opened.

'Oh god no…please no!'

"Is there something you want to tell me?"

I shook my head 'It's better if you left it alone Naraku" I said in a low voice "I have to go"

"I thought you said you needed to go to the nurses" he said reaching over and killed the ignition "but it looks like you're running away and if you're running then that means that you know and had known for a long time"

I didn't say anything, I didn't need to he wasn't stupid and I was sure since I was so scared and nervous my own scent overwhelmed the fake ones that surrounded me.

I could see him inhaling my scent, at first he was pissed….then his face turned into curiosity then….confusion.

"Why? Why do you make people believe that you're a slut? You don't have the scent of another man other than…one in particular"

"Get out!" I started to panic, he couldn't know…anyone but him, he deserved better!

"What's going on Kikyo? You know that I can't leave you! You're my mate and now that I know you better break it off with whoever that scent belongs to….your mine"

My body was shaking, it was getting hard to breath…I had to get away. I started to open my door but he held on to my arm. Even through clothes his touch made me ache, I couldn't be his mate…I couldn't, I wasn't complete.

"I can never be your mate Naraku…I won't!" I said looking at him "You will never be happy with me…trust me" I said bitterly "Now get out of my car"

He narrowed his gaze at me "Your forgetting something Kikyo" he said getting out of my car, slammed the door and when to my side opened the door open and yanked my out "I don't need your permission to claim you. You now fall under youkai law, I can take you to my house right now and the police can't say shit about it"

I tried to pull my arm away from him "And why you do that? It's Kagome that you want…remember?" As much as I wanted him to claim me…I couldn't and wouldn't leave my little sister alone in that house.

"I care for her; I will always care for her….but she's in love with InuYasha. Can you blame me for liking her though? She's the first person to talk to me like I was a normal person around here…..even you….my own mate ignored me while you knew who I was"

I didn't want him to hate me even if it was best that he did, but our bond wouldn't allow me to really lie to him.

"I knew" I whispered "I knew…..but I we can't be together"

"Why?" he said fiercely.

When I didn't answer him he surprised me by cupping face in his large hands tenderly. How long did I dream of him touching me like this? Of being held by him?

"I can tell that you're afraid Kikyo and I can also tell that you want me. So why have you been hiding from me? Three years Kikyo…you've been hiding from me for three years…why would you do that to us?"

I pulled away from him "I can't tell you" I said sadly. I should have made my way back to my car, I should have driven away but I couldn't. Against my better judgment I wrapped my arms around his torso and leaned into him, inhaling his scent "I'm sorry…but I we can't be together"

"The scent that is around you is laced with fear and disgust Kikyo" he said. I closed my eyes, my body shaking while I held him tighter. Because he was my mate he had the ability to calm my nerves and smooth my spirit, which was torn to shreds right now.

"I can't leave my house Naraku, I can't leave my baby sister alone please forget about me and find someone else to love you because my life is not my own anymore" I said letting him go and slipped inside of my car and started the ignition.

It was getting hard to drive with the tears blocking my sight but I kept going until I reached my house. Thank god no one was home; I didn't have to pick up Kanna from kinder until another two hours. My mom didn't get home from the hospital until 8pm leaving Kanna and me alone with that monster for four hours. I usually took Kanna to the playground or to Kagura's until I made sure she was home. There was no way in hell I was going to be alone with him for four hours with my sister; he would see it as an opportunity to fuck me if I did that. Plus there was no telling what he would do to Kanna, I didn't know if he was a pedophile on top of being a rapist but I was not going to take that risk, I would protect my baby sister till my last breath. Once I make sure she was safe and free from the clutches of that man and my mother, then and only then will I look for peace from this world.

If only I was able to have children, then maybe I could allow myself to be with Naraku but either ways… I was too much of a burden. He would have to go to the council and ask to legally adopt my baby sister along with claiming me; he would be responsible for a family. I don't know if a human judge would grant me custody anyways….. Maybe he or she would after I explained my living situation and my fears for Kanna's safety. Perhaps if I showed the judge that I had a better living environment to provide for her I could gain custody of my sister but problem was that Naraku's bother had an awful track record. Not to mention that incident a few years ago Naraku had wasn't going to earn me any points with a judge. That's why InuYasha seemed like the best alternative, Yasha's father was a very influential man and then there was that good family name. Getting custody of Kanna would have been a shoe in.

I sighed and got out of my car and unlocked the front door, I could never ask Naraku to sacrifice so much for me….I wasn't worth it anyways. I looked up at the huge house and grimaced. I hated this place. Hated coming here after each and every day, hated that I couldn't just run away with my sister and leave all this behind us and start fresh. But where would we go? How would I support my sister?

Once I reached my room I went to the picture of my real dad and held it to my chest.

"I miss you daddy…..why did you have to leave us"

~Naraku POV~

I didn't know what to feel anymore. I was in shock while I walked over to my car barely registering the people around me until I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I looked to my right to see InuYasha frowning at me.

"Earth to Naraku….what's up man you look lost" he said to me.

I rubbed my face with one hand "Yeah I'm just….dealing with something that I found out" I muttered. I was grateful that I had him on my side now, I never imaged we would end up being friends but Kaggie had a way to change things I guess.

Sure I still cared for her, but I wasn't blind. Even with a shower I was able to smell InuYasha's scent all over her and hers all over him. They had slept together; it was easy to tell if you were a demon. Sure she was still a virgin but that only meant that she meant a whole lot to InuYasha. To be able to sleep next to your mate and not have sex with her was hard, and since you could still smell it on her even with a shower it lead me to believe that she's done it a few times.

She was officially with the dog demon now and even if I wanted to challenge InuYasha for her….she would never really love me like she did him…so I backed off.

"What kind of stuff?" he asked as we head to the parking lot.

I looked at him and felt a twinge of anger and betrayal when I remembered that he had slept with Kikyo. Why would she do that if she knew she was my mate? This didn't make any sense to me. If she hadn't known…..then okay…..I guess I could have forgiven her and enforced my rights as mate to give her time and break off whatever fling she had at the moment. But she did know, she knew and hid from me instead….why?

If she didn't care then I would accept that but there was no hiding the scent of want and love that came off of her when she hugged me….so...why hide and for gods sakes….why sleep with InuYasha? Not only that….the whole thing about her being a whore and a slut was completely untrue, she only had one scent on her and that was a mystery. It wasn't anyone here at school and not only that….she had the strong scent of disgust and anguish surrounding her.

"What do you know about Kikyo?" I asked InuYasha watching as he rolled his eyes.

"Nothing much other than she had insisted I go out with her…why I never knew. She kept insisting that we would be perfect together but I never wanted to date her"

"Why?" I was curious to know his reason for rejecting her.

"Why? Have you not been near her? She's got the scent of so many dudes on her it's disgusting"

"And yet….you….." I couldn't even say it without wanting to punch something.

"Only to get her to leave me alone" he said "I know what she was after but I wasn't buying it"

That caught my attention "What did she want?"

"For me to take her as my mate"

My inner demon snarled. She was my mate; she loved me, why did she want InuYasha to claim her? This just didn't make any fuckin sense.

"Of course I didn't mate her" he said with a shrug "I didn't want a mate that's been around the block as much as she has. Plus….I want pups and if I took her as my mate I would never have them"

I gave him an incredulous look. InuYasha was one of the meanest demons I have ever known other than my older brother. He was the number one playboy and toughest fighter in this school; he didn't seem the diaper changing type.

"What?" he said seeming honestly bewildered by my surprise.

"Kids? You want kids?"

"Yup…I'm thinking four…at least for the first 30 years. Three boys and a baby girl that looks exactly like Kaggie" he said proudly like it was only a matter of time before that happened. There was no doubt in his voice when he spoke of his future family and if I knew the dog demon, he would do everything in his power to get what he wanted.

I shuddered at the thought of having one kid let alone four of them.

"What? Doesn't your demon want to preserve your bloodline?"

"Nope, both of us don't want kids" I said then thought of Kikyo. Did she want a baby? Maybe I would give her one….if she really wanted to.

"What if you find a mate?"

I exhaled, thinking of Kikyo.

"I don't know…." I said thinking of what Kikyo said in the car. She said that we couldn't be together, not that she didn't want to but if she wanted to be with me….then why would she want InuYasha to take her as a mate?

"Do you know anything about Kikyo's home life?" I asked wondering if there was another reason…maybe I was missing something.

"Nope" he replied then looked at me "Why the sudden interest? Don't tell me your thinking of getting with her?"

I pinned him with a glare.

"Did you know that all those scents on her are fake?" I said not able to resist the urge to defend my mate.

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Do you know what her real scent is like? What it smells like? Has she ever allowed her real scent to come out that you can remember?"

I watched as he looked down, his eyes unfocused as he racked his brain for a memory.

"Hi guys!"

I looked over to see Kagome walking to me with that perfect smile on her pretty face. She really did look like an angel…..then Kikyo's face popped up in my mind. Today she looked so beautiful. She wasn't showing so much skin, her face graced by soft makeup making her appear younger, innocent and soft. Today I felt like I had a glimpse at the real Kikyo and I liked what I saw.

"Your right" I heard InuYasha say then looked at Kagome and held out his hand to her. I watched her bounce over to him her eyes shining like Christmas lights when she looked up at him. I sighed; I never did have a chance with her. She loves her mate that much was obvious to anyone who looked into her eyes "but why would she do that?"

"Who?" asked Kagome looking at both of us.

"Kikyo" I said "She's been hiding her true scent for years….I just discovered it today"

Kagome frowned, not understanding what I was referring to. I gave InuYasha a look, asking him silently if she knew about demon mating. He shook his head "Not the right time man"

I nodded, I didn't understand his reasons for keeping it from her but I wasn't about to spill the beans and piss him off. He leaned down and kissed Kagome on the cheek.

"Go home baby" I heard him whisper to her giving her a kiss on the mouth next "I gonna stay and talk to Naraku for a bit….don't worry….I'll see you tonight"

"Okay" I heard her say a little breathlessly to him followed by yet another kiss. I waited for a bit before I couldn't take it anymore.

"God get a room already" I said walking away to give the happy couple some privacy and disarmed my Escalade. I waited in the car for a bit before my passenger door opened and InuYasha slid in with the goofiest grin I have ever seen on him. I speared him with a look.

"What?" he said after a while.

"You look like a love stuck puppy….you realize that right?" I said with a snicker.

"Fuck you" he said "Don't be a hater. Now what were you saying about Kikyo?"

I sighed and drove to the nearest sonic and ordered a couple of burgers and shakes. I didn't have friends, especially demon friends. InuYasha, Shippo and Koga where the closest thing I had to friends but if I were to pick one out of the three InuYasha, funny enough, was the one who talked to me the most. You would think it would have been Koga since he has a crush on Kaggie too but his cocky attitude just pisses me off.

"I found out she's my mate" I said finally making InuYasha choke on his strawberry shake for a bit.

"Tell me you're kidding" he said then cursed when I didn't answer. I could tell when he remembered that he slept with her.

"Ah shit dude….I'm sorry…..If I had known…." He started but I waved him off.

"You didn't know…..but she did" I said sadly "I don't get it" I said then turned to look at him "Fuck….she _knew_ InuYasha. She fuckin knows I'm her mate and she still slept with you…why the fuck would she do that?"

He didn't say anything but I could tell what he was thinking.

"The rumors are not true by the way" I said "Those scents on her….there fake and I have a feeling that friend of hers…Kagura as something to do with it. I think I heard someone say that she's a wind witch or something like that"

"Fuck…I don't get it" he said in a whisper mirroring my shock "Why would she willing trash her own rep?"

"I don't know but her natural scent is clean. She's smells like wild flowers and sunshine, she doesn't have the scent of another guy from school on her. What's pissing me off is that there is one other scent on her….it was kinda old like maybe months old but it was laced with disgust, fear and anguish" I took a breath and tried to steady my words "I think…Yasha…I think she's being abused"

"Fuck" breathed InuYasha low under his breath "How can you know for sure?"

I told him what Kikyo said to me, how I was able to scent how much she actually loved me, how much she wanted to be with me but she kept saying that we couldn't be together, how I wouldn't be happy with her.

"All the signs are there" I said quietly fisting my hand. I wanted to blood from the bastard who was hurting my mate.

"Why doesn't she come to you? You're her mate, she's gotta know that you'll protect her"

I shook my head "That's why I asked if you knew her family life, there has to be more to this. She said something about not being able to leave her little sister"

"So…what are you going to do?" he said hesitantly seeing how angry I was.

"I going to have a chat with my brother" I said then turned on the car.

"You sure that's a good idea?"

"He knows of some good private detectives…I'm going to find out what's going on with her and when I find the guy who's been hurting her….I'm going to kill him. I'm her legal mate and I can ask for retribution if I have evidence of abuse" I smirked at him when he whistled.

"Well….if you need back up you know the teams there for ya" he said when I dropped him off at his house.

I can honestly say I was glad that he had my back.

~InuYasha POV~

I felt bad for the guy I really did.

It must hurt like fuck to know that your mate betrayed you and slept with another and I felt like shit to know that I was that other dude. Why would she sleep with me when she loved him? I thought back to that night and did remember that she had her eyes closed while in the middle of the act. I grimaced inwardly. Of course she would be thinking on her mate, but what was the whole point in sleeping with me?

Fuck me…I was confused.

I went up to my room and into my closet. I gathered a few items and grabbed a bigger duffel bag. I was going to keep a few things at Kagome's place for when I wanted to spend the night, which was going to be often.

Four outfits later I grabbed the keys to my motorcycle and went down stairs.

"Well well well…..look at what the dog dragged in"

I groaned then turned to my dad who was in living room watching the news.

"Hey dad" I said hesitantly scratching the back of one ear nervously "I was going to give you call"

"So…both you and your brother find mates and don't think to grace your father and alpha with your presence" he said getting up and walked over to me "I had hoped to discuss some work related matters with both of you before this week was over. If you two desire being with your mates so much, then maybe it's time to bring them home"

"Dad, it's complicated. Kagome and me just made our relationship official in human terms, things are going well between us, if I demand her to come home with me like some barbarian don't you think she's going to resent me a bit?"

I really hoped my dad didn't force me to bring Kagome home; he had the power to it since he was the Alpha of our pack and Kagome was now a part of it. Inu's didn't like having our females far from the primary house which is wherever the pack alpha resided. I may be Kagome's alpha but my father was mine, which is why I had a house on the estates grounds.

"How long is going to take to bring her home InuYasha?" he asked then eyed my bag then raised an eyebrow at me "I do not like having my pack so divided, it's a weakness, we are stronger when we are untied"

"Give me a few months dad. I know you don't like when I'm not home, I will try and work on getting Kagome to stay here more"

"If you need me to meet her family just give me a week's time to make arrangements"

I breathed out a sigh of relief "Thanks dad, tell mom I love her" I said then ran towards the garage. I just bought Kagome at least six more months before my dad started demanding her to move in.

Hoping on my bike I weaved in and out of traffic until I reached Kagome's house. Turning off the ignition I walked the bike towards the back yard, keeping an ear out for any members of her family. I stashed my bike behind the garden shed and covered it up with a white cloth. Leaping up into the trees I made my way towards her window and grinned when I saw that it was open. Silently I moved inside and inhaled deeply. She had just been in here, her scent was fresh. I went to her closet and placed my duffel bag towards the end of the closet. Leaping out I moved towards the front where I rang the doorbell and waited for her family to open.

It was her brother.

"Oh hey….InuYasha right?" he said moving back to allow me in.

"Yeah, nice to meet you again" I said shaking his hand "Kagome talks about you a lot"

He grinned "Better be something along the line that I'm the best brother in the world" he said then yelled out for her.

"She may have mentioned something like that" I said with a grin.

When she didn't come he groaned "I swear I don't know how you do it. She's home for all of twenty minutes and I'm already yanking my hairs"

I laughed "Yeah but she's worth it" I said with a shrug "She's got a heart of gold and that's all that matters. I don't know if she's told you yet but we kinda made it official yesterday"

"Oh" he said looking honestly surprised "No, she hasn't said anything and she probably wouldn't until she remembered" he said with a chuckle and a roll of his eyes "Girl has the memory of a squirrel"

I laughed at that "Yeah, I figured well anyways. I just want to say that I'm crazy about her"

He gestured me to follow him "I'm going to be honest with you. I know about demons and your guy's mating habits, I dated a cat demon for a while I was in college. Didn't work…I wasn't her mate out but I learned a lot from her. So tell me…..is my baby sister your mate?"

Well shit, didn't see this one coming.

"Yeah she is" I said looking straight at him "And I fully plan on claiming her….when the time is right. I don't just want to yank her out of her home and life, I want to date her….give her time to know me"

He nodded "Good…..she needs someone strong to look out for her. You have no idea what she went through but it's not my place to say"

I wanted to ask more but he shook his head "She needs to tell you. Speaking of which if you go out back and you'll notice the pool house, she's probably in here painting and most likely has her ear buds on"

"Thanks Souta….and thanks for being understanding. I was afraid you would have discriminated against me for being…..well a half demon"

"Half, full, human…whatever, I have a medical license and know how to use a scalpel if you hurt my baby sister I'll personally neuter you" he said with a smirk "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some work to finish"

I couldn't help but cringe and cup myself as he left me with that image. Gods be damned, her whole family was fuckin crazy.


	6. Chapter 6

**~Rin POV~ Thursday~**

I know I should have called him ahead of time but I wanted to surprise him.

I haven't seen him since Tuesday and I was already missing him, but he was a busy man and I felt we haven't been in our relationship that long for me to make demands on him. He slept over on Sunday and spent Monday with me. We had gone down to La Jolla and just walked around, talked and got to know each other. At night he took me to an amazing seafood restaurant overlooking an ocean sunset that served the best food I had ever eaten.

It was so funny. I had always imaged myself with someone more animated or someone who was close to my own personality but even though Sesshomaru was a bit stoic and reserved I found him fascinating. He was so much more that what met the eye.

He was passionate, fierce and seductive. I was so sure that when it came to him, still waters ran deep and I was not sure how long I was going to be able to hold off the inevitable. There was no guessing where I stood in his life, he made no effort to hide it and he was not ashamed that his mate ended up being human either.

While in the restaurant a demon had come over to our table. I guess he was a work associate because he seemed to know Sesshomaru and sat down at our table. Sesshomaru on the other hand did not seemed pleased by this and it turned out that he had a good reason for it. The demon made a sneering comment on how Sesshomaru's mighty blood line seemed to have a fascination with creating half breeds and how disappointed all of the powerful full blooded youkai women would be when they find out that he was mated to a human.

"But it's hardly your fault Sesshomaru, it is your demon who has grown weak" he said with a cold sneer turning to look at me flashing me with his cold green eyes full of hate "Besides, who is to say that your human can't have an….accident?"

I was paralyzed with fear. I had heard about youkai who were still 'purists' and where violently against any associations with the human race but I have never run into one before.

I was not sure what Sesshomaru did but one second that youkai was glaring at me the next he was grimacing in pain. It took me a moment to see that Sesshomaru eyes had bled red while he focused on the demon all the while appearing to be still and calm.

"You will do well to keep your opinions to yourself, least I give you a taste of how _weak_ I am" Sesshomaru had said in a very low calm voice that even gave me the chills "And if any harm is to befall my mate I can guarantee you that I _will_ be looking for you and your family first"

The demon left so quickly that I was shocked and speechless for a long moment. I had then started to question my ability to be with him. Will he always face this kind of ridicule? Would his powers always be questioned if I did let him mark me as his mate? What about our children? They would be hanyou and I knew that they had it hard sometimes. Did I really want to put my babies through that kind of racism?

The rest of that evening I remained quiet. Questions were swirling all around me, doubts and fears until he asked for the check and we exited the restaurant.

Once we got into my car he turned and looked at me.

"Don't" was the only word he said to me before I started to cry.

"You're always going to be questioned. You won't get a moments peace if you mate with me Sesshomaru" I took a deep breath "And what of our children? Will they always be put down because of their mixed blood?"

He pulled me into a hug "Don't make your decision based on one moronic demon's beliefs my Rin. InuYasha may have it hard at times but with the guidance and training of my father and me he is stronger than most full demons. He has friends that accept him and even found himself a mate. InuYasha is happy in life, he's strong, he thrives and he is intelligent and kami knows that boy was never without female companionship….I blame those ears of him, they always attracted quite a bit of ladies. So what makes you think that our children's lives will be any different? They will have a strong pack behind them for support and strength and I myself will train any son's that we may have Rin. Do not give up on us so soon"

I let him take away my insecurities and fears. I still didn't let him mate me but he did sleep in the same bed with me though I had a feeling he was trying to seduce me. Dear lord in heaven that man could kiss like nobody's business.

I looked at my phone and grinned. Okay I had called his secretary and she told me that he only had a 40 minute window from one meeting to his next one and he had no time for lunch and on top of that the 40 minute window he did have, he had to spend it reading over a contract for the next meeting. Mercy Sessh needed a vacation I thought as I got out of my car and took a hold of the hot food bag. I had ordered him lunch from a steak house that I knew cooked a mean porterhouse and walked towards the elevators.

Today I had some black form fitting slacks and a jewel green silk sleeveless shirt that wrapped around my waist and tied to one side along with some black flats. My hair was pulled back in high knot paired off with a matching green headband. I looked young and preppy; I didn't think it was right to show up at his company wearing jeans.

Once I was up on the top floor I smiled at the receptionist.

"Hi my name is Rin, I'm here to see Ruby" I said asking for Sesshomaru's secretary. She was in on my little surprise.

"Oh yes…she had mentioned that you would be in" said the perky girl in glasses before dialing Ruby's number.

Ruby came all but bouncing around the corner.

"It is so nice to meet you Rin!" she said pulling me into a hug then told me to follow her "I have been working for Sesshomaru for over 5 years now and let me tell you…I am so happy that his mate didn't turn out to be one of those snobby full youkai socialists" she said

"You and me both" I said making her laugh.

"Okay, he is due to come out of this meeting in….five minutes" she said opening the door to his office and cleared out a space on his desk then turned and handed me some stapled papers "Here is the contract he needs to go over for the next meeting as well. I will be back in shortly with some ice tea; you set up in the meantime"

"Go it"

I unzipped the insulated food back and took out a placemat that had been lying on top of the heated dinner plate. Soon I had arranged a nice medium rare piece of prime steak on the plate with roasted potatoes and butternut squash along with a spring mix salad. I placed the silverware next the plate just as Ruby came in with a glass of ice tea and a cloth napkin.

"Okay all set" I said with a smile then watched as Ruby walked out of the office in time to open the door for Sesshomaru.

He walked in and gave me a little smirk "I thought I smelled my little mate" he said making my heart pitter patter a little.

Holy moley he looked damn good in a suit!

I walked up to him and pulled him down and gave him a long deep kiss. Oh how I missed him…even if it's only been a day and a half.

"I have a surprise for you" I said taking his hand and guided him to his chair. He looked at the food on the plate then at me.

"You knew I would have time to eat" he stated then sat down.

"I knew" I said "You will eat and I will read out loud the contract you needed to review and tell me where you need me to highlight or make any notes" I said taking the contract and a highlighter.

He sat back and looked at me, his golden eyes melted to a liquid gold "If you keep spoiling me like this I won't be able to hold back my demon from you very long" he said huskily making my cheeks flush bright red.

"Shush and eat" I ordered suppressing the urge to fan myself with the documents in hand.

For the next 30 minutes I read pausing whenever he would tell me to circle a section and make a note with a comment or question before I would resume. He ate the steak making a comment that he was surprised that I had ordered it perfectly cooked.

"You're a demon" I said with a shrug "I figured your liked your cow stilling mooing a bit"

"Indeed"

We were done with 10 minutes to spare before he had to go into his next appointment in which he thanked me for the meal then got up and walked around the desk towards me. I had a sudden urge to run. The look he was giving me was pure predatory and hungry….but not for food.

"Now for desert" he whispered to me. He leaned his body in placing his hands on the arms rests of the chair efficiently trapping me.

"Sesshomaru…..your meeting" I said a little breathlessly against his lips. I felt like my heart was going to come out of my chest.

"Damn the meeting"

He kissed me with such a hungry desire that I was knocked senseless. Moaning against his lips I buried my fingers into his long silver hair and kissed him back with just as much passion. I couldn't deny that I wanted him, was developing some strong feelings for him that it scared me a bit. Never have I ever let anyone come close to my guarded heart before. After my mom and dad died I had been left alone with vast fortune, unfortunately for me…that's when the true colors of many family members came out. I experienced so much greed, evil and back stabbing that I cut myself off from everyone. I couldn't understand how my parents who were such nice people could have such ugly relatives.

He pulled me up by my waist, turning me until I was sitting on his desk. I didn't even think twice about it. I wrapped my legs around his waist as his lips trailed down my throat, his fangs scraping my delicate skin ever so often making me gasp and whimper against him. I felt like my body was being consumed in flames. I could hear his growls as he ravaged my neck; his beast was close to the surface.

Oh gods, we had to stop before he decided to claim me right here on his desk.

"Sessh" I said but even to my ears that sounded like I just moaned out his name. He claimed my mouth again, his tongue dominating my mine in a fiery dance that just made me even more painfully aware of just how much I wanted this man. I wanted him, all of him, is mind, heart and body. I wanted to own him just like he owned me.

With one last growl he broke us apart and I was relieved to see him breathing just as hard as I was.

"You are tempting me far too much my mate" he said leaning his forehead to mine taking a deep breathing. He reached up and cupped my face in his large and very deadly hands but I didn't fear this tall handsome demon in front of me. My heart wouldn't allow me to fear him, I was afraid for my loss of freedom to such a domineering male but never him, Sesshomaru, the man.

He kissed my forehead making me smile.

"I look forward to his weekend" he said finally "I have missed you my little mate"

I placed my hand on top of his "Me too" said then snorted delicately "I would think so…I drove almost 2 hours just to see you"

"You didn't have classes today?" he asked pulling apart. I blushed and jumped off his desk. Oh great…I was going to have some very naughty fantasies about his desk now.

He must have had the same thoughts because he leaned to whisper in my ear "When the day comes when you are my mate in body I will take great pleasure in ravishing you on his very desk so that I may be able to have your scent on the wood grain for when I am away from home"

My knees gave out and I kneeled on the floor, all of my breath left my body making a bit woozy. The man was dangerous.

I heard his deep grumbling chuckle before picking me up off the floor into his arms. Placing a claw hand under my chin he lifted my face and gave me soft kiss.

"You have the most beautiful reactions to my declarations of intimacy my little Rin" he said with another chuckle.

"Oh yeah…simply spectacular reactions" I said sarcastically then laughed when he scowled at me.

The knock at the door signaled the end of our brief time together. I sighed but knew that I would see him soon. I fixed his tie and made sure his hair was in order before giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Knock them dead" I said then frowned thinking that statement over. This was Sesshomaru we were talking about "Not literally….but you know" I said making Ruby stifle a laugh.

"Very funny Rin" he said taking the contract from my hands "I will call you tonight"

Once he was gone I picked up the plates and silverware and put it all back in the back I brought in.

"That was very successful" I said to Ruby who took the empty glass of tea.

"I should say so. I have never seen him so happy and relaxed on a busy day like this" she said smiling at me "I hope to see you soon around here"

I winked at her "Count on it" then walked out my heart soaring.

I was dangerously close to loving that man with all of my being….that was if I didn't already.

**~Kagome POV~ Friday 5am~**

Why…oh why was someone calling me at this ungodly hour.

Thank goodness that InuYasha, for once, wasn't here with me…I think he would have thrown my poor phone across the room by now. Ever since Monday he's been here…expect for today. He said something about his dad starting to foam at the mouth. Honestly it now felt a bit…..weird for him to not sleep next to me…don't know if I should be a little worried about that.

Looking at the phone I wondered why in the world Rin was calling me right now.

"Hello? Rin? Is everything okay?" I asked a bit worried because honestly what other reason would she be calling me at this hour if there wasn't an emergency?

"Oh my gosh Kagome you got to get up and get ready right now! I am heading over there!"

I sat up in bed now completely confused and a bit alarmed.

"Please tell me you're not sleep driving" I said into my phone getting up and nearly tripping on one of InuYasha's shirts that was on the floor by my bed.

"No you ditz..did you forget what where we were supposed to go this weekend?" she said as I heard her honk at someone "Move damnit!"

"Whoa Rin! Slow down…where ever we need to go I rather you get there late then none at all!" I said into my phone as I turned on the light in my closet and took the shirt that was lying on the floor and hung it up…along with the rest of his clothes. You would think he just moved in. He's already got half of his clothes here anyway…along with his shoes, socks, hair products, deodorant and razors.

"He's taking up half of my closet space" I muttered catching Rin's' attention.

"Who is? InuYasha?"

"Who else?" I said rolling my eyes "You're actually lucky that out of this whole week today just happened to be the one day he spent in his own house"

"Really? Wow" she said softy "You guys are getting really serious then huh? But we have time to talk more about this after you get ready and don't forget to pack an overnight bag"

Then it dawn on me.

"Shoot!" I said "Don't tell me I forgot about the expo?"

"Yes!"

"Okay..okay…I will be downstairs in a jiffy" I said hanging up my phone then pulled out my cream and tan soft large carryall bag and started to load it with some jeans, silk blouses, skirts and took a pair of black peek toe shoes. Dashing to the bathroom I took my makeup and necessities before pulling on some dark jeans, boots, and a cream peasant shirt.

I made sure I had my ID, wallet and passport before I got my bag and headed down the hall to my mom's room and knocked.

"Mom" I said then opened the door "I'm heading to Denver with Rin. Remember that blacksmith's expo I told you about back in Phoenix? Well that's this weekend….I'm sorry! I completely forgot!" I said

She sat up in bed and laughed "I didn't…have a good time and don't forget to call me when you get there. I will call your school"

"Oh shoot that's right…..it's Friday" I said then thought of InuYasha "Oh oh….." I breathed "Oh he is not going to be happy about this" I muttered but my mom already know to what I was referring to.

"I suggest you don't call him until you're on the plane dear…there isn't much he can do when your thousands of feet in the air"

"You wanna make a bet?" I said under my breath then flashed her with a smile "Okay I'm off…and tell Souta! Bye mom"

"Bye dear"

As soon as I walked down stairs I heard Rin's car. Walking out I placed my bag in the back seat of her car and got in.

"You realize the guys are going to kill us right?" I said with a grin.

Rin shrugged her shoulders "Oh well, as much as I love being with Sessh, they both need to learn that this is just how we are"

"Call them from the plane?" I said with a smirk.

"Defiantly"

I knew that InuYasha would flip his lid but I wasn't about to cancel either..oh well.

9

8

I check my watch; it was time to call InuYasha. He was due at my house in like 20 minutes.

I dialed his number and saw Rin grin at me.

"Hey babe" he answered "I'm getting in the car right now…what's up? Want me to pick you up some breakfast?"

I smiled, he really was very sweet….let's see how long that lasts.

"No…ah…I'm actually not going to school today" I said a bit hesitantly.

You know that nauseating feeling in the pit of your stomach when your instincts tell you that you in for a world of trouble….I am pretty sure that's what I am feeling right now. I normally don't give a hoot about even calling a guy to let him know where I'm at. I do what I want and don't like to ask permission but somehow it was different with InuYasha. He doesn't want to control me, but he just wants to make sure I was safe, which was sweet but a bit annoying at times. So maybe this would be a good experience for him.

"Any why not?" I heard him say hesitantly "Are you sick? Or just wanting to play hooky?"

"Neither" I bit my lip Rin was looking at her own phone, I'm sure she was debating whether to call Sessh or not "I'm….ah….not actually home right now"

There was an uncomfortable silence "And where exactly are you?" His voice sounded calm but I couldn't help but cringe. Oh that was not the sound of a happy boyfriend.

"Ah….on an airplane?" I squeaked softy then pulled my phone away from my ear when he roared "WHAT!?"

"Kagome, where the hell are you heading?" he bit out "I want answers…now!"

Okay…now I was peeved.

"I don't have to tell you squat" I said in a huff "I have an expo to go to for my business. We've only been together for about a week, so don't start dictating my life. I will be back on Sunday, so if the only thing I'm going to look forward to when I get home is your ranting then you can just stay away"

I hung up and turned off my phone. I was not going to put up with another controlling boyfriend who thinks he can tell me what to do.

"Wow…that didn't end so well" said Rin then sighed "Guess it's my turn"

Turned out that Sesshomaru was just as bad at InuYasha.

"Sessh…..Sessh!….grrrr…Just listen for a moment!" she hissed at the phone "Until I say otherwise I am not your wife yet so you do not have the right to tell me to just hop on another plane and come home. I don't harass you when it comes to your work so how is this any different?"

I heard the muffed, slightly angry, voice of Sesshomaru on the other line.

"I don't care if you make more money that I do, that does not make my job any less important than yours. I happen to love what I do and if you can't handle that then…..I guess I won't be seeing you when I get back" She hung up the phone in a huff.

We sat in our seats quite for a long while before I turned to look at her.

"Do you think we may have overreacted?" I said softly "We did leave without warning"

She looked at me before looking down at her phone.

"Maybe a little" she said softly.

We didn't say anything else for the rest of way there…..the guilt was killing me.

**~InuYasha POV~**

I looked down at my phone like the damn thing was possessed and maybe it was, how else could I explain the way that my sweet little Kagome just basically told me to fuck off?

Deciding that I was not going to school today I parked my car at the end of Kagome's block and walked over to her property. Leaping into the trees I checked to make sure nobody was in her room and lifted the window.

My demon whined within me, the scents of both me and my mate permeated the room. Gods, I had missed her last night and couldn't really sleep, my bed felt too cold without the warmth of Kagome's body next to me.

I smirked when I saw that she had locked her door.

I had _a lot_ of my stuff here and I was sure that if her brother or mother came in and walked into her bathroom….a few raised eyebrows and questions would be in order.

I went to her laptop and logged on sifting through her emails. How do I know her password? Easy….she never logs off.

It took me a while for me to find it but there was a confirmation to a hotel room in Denver, Colorado scheduled for today. Oh I was pissed…..this reservation was booked over three months ago you would think that she would at least let me know before she got on the plane.

Then I shook my head…..this was Kagome I was thinking about. More than likely she didn't even remember until this morning. I went into her closet and gathered up my dirty clothes and headed out the window. Once in my car I headed home and dialed Sesshomaru's number.

"What?" he snarled into the phone.

"Let me guess….Rin decided to just hop on a plane and leave for the weekend?" I said bitterly.

"How did y-…." He started to ask then groaned "of course Kagome would be with her"

"Yup" I said "Any chance that she told you where she was heading off to?"

"She did not. She hung up rather abruptly" he said a bit on the evasive side. So Rin exploded on Sessh as well then…figures.

"Well it just so happens I was able to get into Kagome's computer and found the hotel confirmation" I said rather smugly "How do you feel about taking a little mini vacation to Denver?"

He was quite for a while then started to chuckle "That, little brother, is a stupendous idea" he said, I swear I can almost see that evil smirk of his.

"Then make reservations at the Four Season, that's where they are staying at" I said pulling into my drive way.

"Very well, I will call our pilot and have the jet ready by the time we reach to airport"

I hung up and dashed upstairs, left my laundry for the cleanup crew and took out my overnight bag and loaded it up with some jeans, shirts and a few sweaters. A quick dash in my bathroom and I was ready. I put my bag down in the hallway and headed up Sesshomaru's room.

Once I get him all set I headed down stairs when I heard my father call my name.

"Why are you not in your classes?"

"Rin and Kagome left the state….without telling us where they were going" I said with a sigh. I felt a bit embarrassed to even say those words. I mean come on! Any demon worth their hide would have a better check on their mates then we did.

I heard my father chuckle, I turned and pinned him with a glare.

"Not funny dad" I said my ears flatted on top of my head in aggravation at being laughed at.

"It's amusing because it's just the way it is with human women" he said then shook his head "Do you really think that even I have full reign on your mother?"

"Ah…"

"No I do not and it is a constant annoyance to my demon but I refuse to reinforce my power of alpha on her when it is not necessary, even if it does irk me" he clapped my back "In the end, it is better to suck it up and live a long happy life with your mate than to by a tyrant and have your mate start to resent you. So word of advice?" he said looking at seriously "When you reach your mates, do not yell at them, and do not demand for them to come home. Instead….just be happy that they are safe and then escort them around and take the opportunity to visit some local shops. Trust me, by the time all of you come home, you will be one step closer to claiming your mate"

I thought about what he said and nodded thoughtfully. In truth it did make a lot of sense. I would have to talk to Sesshomaru and come up with a game plan.

I hulled the two bags in my car and headed to Irvine.

9

9

"I do not care for this plan" said Sesshomaru across from me on our family's private jet.

"But it makes sense, you can't deny that" I said in a bored tone looking out the window.

"So is that what you're going to do when you see her? That is your game plan?" he said putting down his newspaper and looked at me. I smirked then gave him a devilish smirk.

"Tell me how else am I going to get Kagome to stay with me in one of the hotel rooms alone?"

My brother looked at me then started to chuckle "You little brother are pure evil"

"I learned from the best" I said with a shrug as we both chucked as we planned a way to get Rin to stay with Sessh and Kagome with me.

9

9

The air was chillier in Denver, which was not surprising since I could see the snowcapped mountains.

"Do you think they checked in yet?" I asked as I followed Sesshomaru to the rental car and threw my stuff in the back seat.

"Assuming they took a non-stop flight…then yes"

"What room did you book? From what I saw on her reservation sheet they booked the presidential suite" I said as we drove through the unfamiliar city with the help of the GPS navigation on the rental Mercedes. Sesshomaru never booked through rental companies; our family had our own travel agent handy 24 hours a day.

"I booked a presidential suite" of course I thought with a snort.

Once we got to your room I put my bag down and turned to Sesshomaru.

"Alright, let's go surprise our mates" I said with a smirk as we headed out and released our youkai's aura.

A few minutes later we were in the floor below ours. Kagome's scent was strong on this floor, oh yeah, she was definably here.

Reaching a black door with the number 17A on it I knocked gently and stood to the side. I didn't want her peeking and seeing us.

"Do you think that's housekeeping already?"

I recognized the voice as Rin's.

"Well it is the Four Seasons" Came the voice of my mate before she opened the door.

As soon as she opened the door she froze. Her eyes widened while I now stood in front of her, my arms crossed with one crooked eyebrow looking down at her.

"Inu…." she breathed then gasped when she noticed Sesshomaru leaned against the wall next to the door "Ah rats" she moaned.

"Indeed" said Sesshomaru with a smirk.

I relaxed and smiled at her. I pulled her into my arms and buried my face in her neck.

"I'm not mad baby" I said with an evil grin that she couldn't see "I was just worried about you. Two single beautiful girls alone in an unknown city without anyone to protect them? Why wouldn't I worry?"

She sighed "We would have been fine"

Rin came out fiddling with her fingers as she looked at Sesshomaru "So…..how did you guys know we were here?" she asked.

Sesshomaru's face didn't show any emotion what so ever, I had to hand it to him; he was the king of aloofness.

"It was not very hard" he said then proceeds to walk into the room taking Rin's hand and took a look around.

"You need to learn to log off of your email account" I said closing to door and took in the dark and light colors of the room. The living room area was large and spacious and the dining room had a table that seated 4 along with a kitchen area and huge bedroom with the king mattress. It was bigger than some apartments in the city I thought with a chuckle.

Kagome glared at me "You went through my emails? That is in invasion of my privacy you…you…dog!"

I took her by the arm and dragged her into bedroom and closed the door before turning to her.

"Look" I said exasperated "I know you don't like it that I looked through your emails but come on Kagome. I'm your mate, your boyfriend, I'm hoping to have a long committed relationship with you and if we want to have a happy life together don't you think that entitles communication?" I said as I watched her cast her eyes down ward. I took her hand and sat her on the bed while I crouched down so that we could be at eye level "If I ever need to leave out of town, or even if it's for football practice I will always tell you where I'm at. You do this out of respect Kagome and I would hope that you could give me that same consideration. It's not control, its common courtesy for your significant other and it's not because I don't trust you either. What if you get mugged? Or attacked? Or some crazy nut starts randomly shooting and I don't have any idea where you are and you need my help? What then baby...huh?"

I took her hand and kissed each of them "I don't care that you need to leave town for your business. I respect that your so dedicated to what you do…..just please let me know when you need to leave. I know my hair is already silver and I can't get gray hair but damn woman….that doesn't mean I can't have anxiety attacks"

She giggled then sighed "I'm sorry Yasha…..your right. I should have called you as soon as I remembered about the expo. I'm so use to other guys trying to control me that I reacted out of rebellion I guess" she said then looked at me "Why did it feel so wrong when I left without telling you?"

I didn't want to tell her so quickly but I think it was time.

"I will tell you about it if….." I said "You let me stay here with you"

"What about Rin?" she said confused then gave a little laugh and shook her head "Of course Sesshomaru would have a room book for them"

I strained my ears and didn't hear anything "And I am guessing they already left. You guys had just got here huh?" I said looking around the room and noticed that her luggage wasn't in the room.

"No….we literally walked in a minute before you guys came. How did you get here so fast?" she said getting up and headed towards the living room where I could see her cream bag.

"My father has a private jet" said with a shrug "So when is this expo thing?"

"Ah" she looked at the time "In about 3 hours….why?"

"Because we are going to get some breakfast" I said with a smile pulling her soft curvy body to mine and took possession of her mouth.

Her arms moved around my neck while she pulled me closer to her as she kissed me back with vigor surprising me a bit.

"I missed you last night" she said against my lips before that delectable mouth moved down to my neck making my demon want to just say fuck it and jump her.

"You're pushing my limits baby" I said hoarsely while her hands moved down my chest and under my shirt to scratch my back lightly with her nails. I couldn't help the low growl that came from within my chest "I guess we're ordering room service then" I said picking her up and walked into the bedroom and shut the door with my foot. Kagome gave out a little giggle as I growled playfully at her and threw her on the bed.

**~Sesshomaru POV~**

As soon as InuYasha took Kagome in to the bedroom I turned to my mate and sighed.

"Come here" I said gently opening my arms to her.

I could see the relief in her eyes and the little smile as she walked in to my arms. I held her small body to me and inhaled her hair calming my beast.

"I thought we were going to spend the weekend together" I said smirking when I felt her cringe against me.

"Would you forgive me if I said that I completely forgot about this until the alarm when off on my phone?" she said flashing me with those mesmerizing hazel eyes.

"Perhaps, but that doesn't excuse the way you spoke to me earlier" I said leaning down and gave her neck a small reprimanding nip "But on the other hand I do have to apologize for saying that your responsibilities are not as important as my own. That was arrogant of me"

She leaned back and gave me true genuine grin "Yes it was, but I can forgive you…after all…you did come all the way down here to be with me" she said.

I gave her a low hungry growl then leaned in and touched her forehead with mine "Yes I did my Rin and now that I am here I plan on making good use of the suite I booked" I said already feeling the pull of desire for my mate deep in my gut.

I will always want her, touch her, kiss her and hold her. It will never fade and I couldn't wait until she gave me permission to claim her.

"But…" she then glanced at the closed door "What about….Inu…."

"He is staying with Kagome of course" I said then looked at the two large overnight bags "Which is yours?" I asked moving away from temptation…..for now at least.

"The baby blue one" she said "but wait…..do you think it's a good idea to leave those two alone?" she said moving to follow me out of the suite then close it.

"Where do you think InuYasha's been sleeping for this past week?" I said shaking my head. Honestly, for being a hanyou, my brother had the uncanny ability to get women to do what he wanted.

"I had wanted to ask Kagome about that. She had made a comment this morning about him taking up her closet space. What's going on Sessh?"

"Nothing, she is still untouched, he is establishing a relationship with her" I had to admit, InuYasha was showing excellent endurance for being a half demon. I would have to make sure to train my own hanyou pups in the same manner I did InuYasha, the results are quite satisfying.

Once we arrived at our own suite I was more than ready to spend some 'quality time' with my little mate. Placing her bag on the sofa I picked her up winning me a little 'eep' from her and carried her to the large king size bed and threw her on it.

She scrambled to sit up against the headboard and swallowed when she saw me undoing my tie then toss my jacket along with the tie on the chair.

"Wha….what are you doing" she said, her voice cracking a bit making her swallow hard again.

"I have been deprived from being next to you Rin" I said taking off my button down shirt leaving me in my muscle shirt. Placing a knee on the bed I yanked her to me by her ankle then growled when the skirt she was wearing rode up a bit exposing those sinful creamy legs to my hungry eyes.

"I have been a patient man Rin" I growled low as I crawled up to kiss her neck slowly savoring the taste of her skin "but right now my demon is demanding it's mate"

"We…we haven't….known each other for very long" she said, her voice was shaky but the scent coming off of her spoke of her desire for me.

I made my way up to her those lush lips of hers and kissed her deeply, drinking in the sweet nectar of my mate. She moan softy into me her hands holding me to her.

"We are mates" said my hands skimming up her legs "The heart of my heart, your soul knows mine…..isn't that enough?"

She shuddered delicately under my seductive touch responding to the call of my demon by arching her back slightly exposing her neck to me. I chuckled darkly, I could claim Rin right now if I so choice to….but it was insulting to take her virginity in a hotel room. No, when the day came for me to claim my mate, it would be in house designed for her in the family estate.

That still didn't mean I couldn't do 'other' things to her.

I enjoyed seeing her eyes widen with I cut her shirt off with one claw.

"Sessh!" she cried out in outrage.

"I will buy you three more in its place" I said leaning down started to kiss her flat stomach squashing any protests she may have had.

"I still haven't agreed to anything" she said her voice laced with a bit of panic.

Pausing I moved up so that I could look into her lovely hazel eyes and allowed her to see just what she meant to me. I stripped off my mask and let my guard down, showing her the emotions within my heart to her.

"There will never be another woman for me Rin" I said softly "You are the reason why I breathe now, the reason why I wake each morning. You, my Rin, are my world" I said willing for her to believe it, to see the truth that was clear in my eyes.

She lay there stunned for a moment before her eyes misted with unshed tears. Pulling my head down she gave me a kiss that once again stroked the flames of passion within my demon.

At least for a few hours we forgot all about the world outside of the hotel room as we explored new intimacies without actually mating.

**~Kagome POV~**

"I'm hungry" I said sleepily.

I was using InuYasha's upper chest as a pillow. After he had thrown me on the bed he had pulled me into his arms and we've been laying on it for about an hour now. I was so sleepy that I had dozed off but my rumbling tummy woke me up.

I heard InuYasha yawn then gently got up and laid me back down on the pillows, which were fine but I preferred him to the pillows.

"What do you want for breakfast? I'll order it" I heard him say.

"Fruit and yogurt with coffee" I said then chuckled when he said 'ugh'.

My eyes flew open when I heard him order my breakfast along with bacon, ham, three eggs scrambled, toast and hash browns.

"Good grief" I said sitting up pushing some of hair away from my face "You keep eating like that and you're gonna be as big as a house"

He turned and smirked before climbing back on the bed and pulled me to him to capture my lips in a heated kiss again. I swear I could feel my toes curl when he did that. I have never experienced the melting slow searing heat that Yasha caused within me with anyone else before, he made my head feel like I was on the clouds. My arms when around him my hands going up his shirt to caress the skin of his back while his lips moved down my neck.

"So are you going to tell me why I felt so guilty about keeping my location from you?" I said, trying to distract myself from the feelings he was stirring.

He sighed and moved and lay on the bed on his back.

"I honestly didn't want to tell you about this until at least a few months" he said a slight frown on his face. Why would he want to wait? What was he hiding?

"What are you hiding Yasha?" I said wanting to know what could he possibly be hiding from me.

I watched him sit up, then looked down at me and gave me a crocked smile.

"It's nothing bad baby" he said "It's just that I know how humans get about demon customs…it's been the cause to many fights between our races. Plus…I wanted to establish a solid relationship first. I didn't want this to influence the way you feel about me, about us"

Now I was curious. What custom was he talking about?

"Have you ever heard of demon mates?" he asked finally.

I shook my head "Arizona doesn't have very many demons"

"Okay then, well to a demon a mate is someone our inner demon can recognize as it's soulmate by scent. Once our demon finds our mates there will never be another person for them, that it. Think of it as love at first sight only multiply it by a thousand and that is what a demon's mate is"

The concept was so amazing and bizarrely spontaneous.

"You don't have any say in it? What if you don't like the person your demon chooses?" I asked trying to image what that must feel like. You're walking down the street then BAM! Instant devotion.

"Our demons would never choose someone who isn't already perfect to us" he said then moved closer so that he was looming over me, his hand came to caress my cheek "She will be perfect in our eyes in every way" he said softly, his voice coming out low and deep ensnaring me with his voice "She will be like sun, fill us with warmth and light. We will be unable to stop the instant attraction" he said leaning down and kissed my lips once "Unable to help but want to be with her at all times" his claws caressed my hair "To feel her close, to smell her constantly, a reminder that we are not alone in this world"

My heart was beating franticly, my body straining to move closer to him as his touch and voice wove a blanket of seduction. I could feel his hand move down my body to the small of my back pulling me closer to him.

"The need to taste your mate is strong, to be in their arms" I could hear my breath come out in little shudders when he moved kiss my deeply, hungrily causing a soft moan to escape my throat "It is a bond that is stronger than death" he said his voice husky with the emotions he was feeling "Once we find our mate, our demons will move heaven and earth to obtain her, to mark her and tie her forever to us" he cupped my face in his hands "You Kagome are that one person. You are my other half. The mate of soul and demon and you don't know how happy I am to have found you"

I looked up at him, my breath caught in my throat. I was his mate?

"I….I'm your mate?" I said softy in a daze, my body felt like it was humming just from his touch.

"Yeah" he breathed then moved to lick my lower lip. I gasped, my hands grabbing hand full of his hair lowering his lips to mine again. I couldn't stop kissing him. If what he was saying is true then that explained why I was so drawn to him, why I wanted to be with him like this and then it dawned on me…

This is the man who, without a doubt, I was going to give my virginity to.

He growled deep in his throat, his body moving directly above mine, crushing me to him and I shivered from the contact.

"I will never let you go Kagome….your mine and I am yours" he said while he moved to kiss and nibble on my neck.

I had been right on the first day I met him, there was a reason why I was so drawn to him. Why it felt so natural for him to nuzzle my neck and hold me. Why I would only feel comfortable in his arms and his touch….it was my soul calling out to him.

"Yin and Yang" I whispered caressing his face.

He nodded "We balance each other. There can never be one without the other"

"But" I then realized what this meant "We're still in school" I said "I want to go to college for my degree in business"

"So do I" he said "We can be together and attend collage either on campus or on line…which ever you choose"

"So….you will wait that long for me?"

He sighed "Yes and no" he answered "Yes I will wait until you are done with your school to start a family but no I don't want to wait to mark you"

"Mark me?"

"Right here" he said caressing the spot where my neck and shoulders met "I pierce my fangs into your skin and inject you with some of my youkai power's and link us together. Your life span will match mine"

"Wow" I said then sat up and looked down at him "So it's more permanent than marriage"

"Yup" he said laying down placing his arms in back of his head "Once I mark you, there is no backing out…that's why I wanted to wait to tell you. I didn't want to freak you out"

Was I freaked out?

I frowned and titled my head and pondered his words for a while.

Why _wasn't _I bit more freaked out than I should be? Was it because I was already deeply in love with him?

I blinked a few times…wait…I love him?

I looked at him. His golden eyes seemed worried but he didn't say anything but I could tell. He was worried about how I would take this information. He has said that he wanted to give me more time, wanted to build our relationship based on how I truly felt about him rather than what his demon says we should feel.

My mind went back to all of our conversations, my interactions with him, the way he treats me and how me makes me feel. How could I not fall for him?

"Kaggie? Sweetie?" he said leaning forward to rest his forehead to mine "I know it's very soon to tell you this but I just want you know that I deeply love you baby. I love your kind and gentle heart, the way you treat the people around you. I love your free spirit and your honest nature. I am not the most compassionate guy, I have a temper and I'm not as gentle as I seem but I try to be better…for you. I have a reputation, I curse and I have beaten the snot of guys just for sport but that is all behind me now" his arms went around me and held me to him "I just want you to at least know where you stand in my heart"

I melt against him. I knew he was all those things but I also knew that he was capable to change and of being a good person…he already was despite his flaws. I'm not stupid and I knew about his horrible reputation, the girls from school made sure I knew all about it but I choose to ignore them because deep down I knew that he's was not going to cheat on me or use me.

"Yasha?" I said pulling away from him then got up out of the bed. I could see how that move hurt him; he thought I was going to reject him.

"Let's a few things straight okay?" I said frowning at him, he sighed and nodded getting up and moved to walk out of the bedroom.

"What is it Kaggie?" he said sounding totally defeated that it made my heart clench "Don't ask me to forget about you….that's just not fuckin possible"

I shook my head.

"First off" I said sternly then smiled at him, my eye melting "I know that you're not the gentlest hanyou…and that's okay. Second, you better not accept any collage offers without making sure I got in as well. Thirdly, I'm not having any kids until I'm at least 23 or 24" I said enjoying his confused then happy expression "And lastly…I love you too…I think I have since the day we went to La Jolla"

I didn't even see him when he move but the next thing I knew I was hulled up into his arms. He held me tightly then moved to give me a searing hot kiss that made the room spin.

"Fuck I love you woman" he muttered against my lips "You have no idea how much"

We ended up making out on the couch, his hands moving to pull me closer as his mouth devoured me in sinful kisses that had every single pheromone on my body singing for him. I was going to be lucky to make it home with my virginity still attached if we kept this up. A sudden image of that king size bed and the fireplace made me shier with anticipation.

I shouldn't feel so attached to him but I did. My past with Hojo should have made me swear off men but it was like my past didn't matter, as long I was in his arms. I was felt safer in the strong arms of this demon than any human. He may have a bad temper and he may be violent at times…..but never with me, that much I was sure of now. Hojo always appeared to be the nice good guy, had everyone fooled and he turned out to be a bigger monster than any demon I have encountered. InuYasha was nothing like Hojo and in my heart I knew that I would forever love this strong demon in my arms. I kissed him, pouring my love into it and allowed my feelings for him to flow.

"Think of something else" he growled out laying his head on my shoulder "You're killing me baby and I'm not the best when it comes to self-control"

A knock at the door made us both jump.

"Room Service" the guy on the other side said making us both sigh in relief.

We ate in silence while InuYasha flipped through the channels before landing on the morning news. My thoughts where on the items I had brought for sleeping….I had not planned on InuYasha coming so I had packed my short blue silk night gown. I had not worn it since InuYasha started sleeping with me, keeping temptation at bay.

I shook my head. The bed was huge, I was sure it would be okay.

9

9

9

**~InuYasha POV~**

Oh fuck I was tired!

The stupid expo was huge. Larger than even Kagome and Rin thought it would be and for hours they looked at the different black smiths, looking for someone would be able to make the jewelry that Kagome designed to their liking.

I yawned, stretching out my large frame on the sofa watching a movie while Kagome slept in the bedroom. As soon as we came back I got my stuff from the other room and took a shower and put on my lounging pants, leaving my chest bare.

My mate had been so tired that after her shower she crawled right into bed and fell asleep almost immediately. I check the clock and rubbed my face tiredly, it was one in the morning. Damn no wonder I was so tired.

Turning off the TV I turned everything off and headed to bed. Gods I couldn't wait until I had her home, this felt so good. Here in the privacy of this hotel room, I was allowed to be with her like this, like we were a mated couple, no worrying about her family walking in on us or jumping through windows. Here it was just us for the next three nights. Monday we will wake up early and take the jet and head straight to school.

Pulling the covers over I crawled in and pulled Kagome to me. She murmured in her sleep and turned around and faced me. I trapped her leg in-between mine and put my arm around her then froze.

Wha….what did she have on? Or what didn't she have one.

I moved my hand and came in contact with her scantily clad silk bottom. My breath came out in pants as my hand moved up her side, caressing her rib cage moaning at how soft her skin felt. She wasn't wearing a bra, had on small silk bikini underwear and a silk spaghetti strapped night gown….she was almost naked.

"Inu?" she mumbled in her sleep looking at my face.

"Baby….what in world are you wearing?" I said in a strangled voice "Do you enjoy torturing me?" I almost whimpered when she sat up giving me a luscious view of her pale skin and full breasts covered only in thin silk.

Her face when bright red "It's the only pajama I packed….sorry" she said softy making me groaned. The said little blue night gown was showing me a lot of leg as the damn thing had ridden up almost at her waist.

I sighed frustrated and plopped myself on my back against the pillows "Your testing my will power aren't ya?" I said then hissed when she moved and saddled my hips.

"Oh come on Yasha" she said giving me a light punch "You have been sleeping in my bed for the past week and you never had a problem before" she said crossing her arms "So why is it hard on you now?"

"Because your family has ways been there in the back ground, but here…it's just you and me and you're wearing nothing but your underwear. I may have honor but I'm still a man Kaggie. A man that is deeply in love with his mate mind you and right now your position is not helping either baby"

"Oh" she said her eyes took on a sad gleam that melted my heart. I pulled her down to me and kissed the top of her head.

"What's the matter?" I said wondering why she was suddenly sad.

"I didn't know that I have been making you uncomfortable" she said softly laying her head over my heart.

I wrapped my arms around her small body and purred deep in my chest for her "I just don't want to push you into something you're not ready for. I want you…gods woman I want you but I respect you and I will not cross any lines you're not ready to cross with me"

I rolled over until she was under me making her gasp. I captured her plump lips for a kiss, savoring her taste before breaking apart and looked into her eyes.

"But when you're ready to take the next plunge you can make damn sure that I will be your first and last for everything" I growled possessively "When the day comes and you give me permission to kiss and make love to this body of yours, I will made damn sure that you crave no one else but me for the rest of your life"

Her eyes widen a bit before they melted into a deep aqua color mesmerizing me, ensnaring more than I always was.

"Love you" she whispered innocently making my heart falter. I kissed her nose "Me too little bit" I said making her laugh.

It was not too long after that we feel asleep in each other's arms.

**~Hojo POV~**

Where could she be!

I picked up the paper weight from my desk and threw it across the room, shattering the window from my family's library.

I heard a knock at the door breaking my thoughts from the woman who ran from me.

"What?" I called out through gritted teeth.

The door opened to reveal my private investigator.

"Did you find her?" I asked knowing that he must have some news on Kagome's whereabouts.

Did she really think I wouldn't look for her? That I would just leave things as they were when I left? I scoffed internally, of course she did. Kagome was too innocent to not see this coming; she always wanted to believe the best of people. Well that was okay, as long as she knew where her place was and her place was by me. She was beautiful, successful, comes from a respectable family and would make and ideal wife for someone who wanted to be a politician.

I looked at Bansoku "Well? What did you find out?"

"Seems that her brother transferred to a hospital in the San Diego area" he said taking out a manila folder "I was able to track him down and find the school she is attending. It is a private school but that's not it"

He handed me the folder silently making me wonder what else there could be. I opened the folder and immediately felt my temper flare up.

Inside were several pictures of Kagome and a half demon no less, kissing and hugging.

"What kind of shit is this?" I said looking down at one picture of them in the school parking lot. Kagome was talking to some other girl while that damn demon was in back of her, holding on to her waist like he had the fuckin right to touch her. I eyed the half demon for a moment. He was an Inu Hanyou, well over 6 feet tall and muscular.

Shit.

Inu's where the strongest demons there were, and even if the bastard in the pictures was only half, I had a feeling that half was enough to put me in the hospital if provoked to. What was an Inu youkai doing dating a human girl? She couldn't be…..

"What do you know about this demon in the pictures?" I asked looking at Bansoku.

"His father is part of the demon council and owns a huge corporation that has dealings all around the world and was named wealthiest demon for ten years in a row in Forbes magazines. His brother works in the same corporation as does he. His name is InuYasha Taisho, even though he is a half demon, he has been known to fight and hold the same power of a full demon. I asked around and he had a reputation of being a player…until he met Kagome" he said making me seethe in rage.

"Do you know why?" I said between teeth.

"Many demons that I have asked said that it must be because Kagome is his lifemate. There can only be one and ever since he met her, he has changed his image and has not been seen with any other woman since she arrived at his school"

I looked down at a picture of them being caught kissing and felt jealously rip through me violently. She didn't like to kiss. She was always so frigid whenever I tried to kiss her but the look on her face in this pictures told a different story. She was leaning into the demon, her face tilted up and her arms wrapped around his neck.

So she thought she would find herself another man and forget about us.

"Thank you" I said to Bansoku, flashing him with a cold smile "I think I have all the information I need"

"You can't win against this demon Hojo" said Bansoku giving me an uneasy look "He will kill you if you go near Kagome and the human police won't be able to touch him. If Kagome is his mate then she falls under youkai law"

I laughed "Oh don't you worry Bansoku" I said looking the photo "Find me a few of his ex's for me, see if any of them are pregnant and are willing to take money for some revenge on him. I want to destroy his image in her eyes and once Kagome leaves him I will come in and take her away"

I looked at my private investigator "There will be a hefty bonus for you if you can do this"

Once he left I took the pictures and tore out the image of the demon leaving only Kagome's face and placed them on the desk in the library.

'I will get you back' I thought looking at the beautiful face of my girlfriend 'You will come back with me, either by force or by your own free will but you will came back to me'

**~Naraku POV~**

I looked down at the intelligence report that my brother was able to get for me and felt my eyes bled red with rage.

"Are you telling me that her mother hasn't done shit about this?" I said looking at my older brother while he cleaned one of his guns.

"Nope" he said taking a hit from his cigarette "Bitch is dumber than a sack of fuckin potatoes. Kikyo got herself landed in the fuckin hospital after that bastard of a step-father cut her open and took out her womb and still the bitch didn't do a damn thing. CPS came in after Kikyo told the doctors what happened and even the little sister backed her up but of course the system is corrupted and once Kikyo's mom intervened they dropped it. She made some bull shit story about how her daughter has been rebelling since the death of her biological father and how Kikyo just did this because she didn't like another man in her father's place"

I scanned the hospital and CPS report and let out a deafening roar of outrage on my mate's behalf. My demon blood was fighting to come out and rip apart the bastard that touched my mate, defiled her and took away her ability to have children. I may not have wanted any babies, but what about Kikyo? I would have been happy to give her one or two if she really desired them but now?

"You can always take Kikyo out of there right now" said my older brother as he loaded his gun "I can get a couple of guys to come with"

I shook my head "Nah….she won't leave without her baby sister and I don't blame her. It makes me sick to even leave a child in that house"

"So we take the kid too" said Onigumo with a shrug making me roll my eyes.

"She doesn't fall under youkai law dumb ass, only Kikyo" I thought about what I could do. How could I get Kikyo and Kanna out of that house that didn't involve kidnapping? I needed to speak with someone who was in the demon council and find out that if I can prove that Kikyo's step-father is abusive would the courts would grant me custody of Kanna as well.

I looked around my brother's study and sighed. Not living here I couldn't.

"Oni" I said "I appreciate all that you have done for me…I really do but I need you to grant me access to my inheritance now"

Both of our parents where dead, they had been wealthy owners of Arania Communication which was now passed on to Onigumo and myself. Oni never had any interest in the company but he was still a shareholder. I was currently being groomed to take over as CEO but it was my brother who had full access to my share of the massive inheritance in my name.

Onigumo nodded and sighed "I had a feeling this would happen as soon as I saw the mess that was your mate's life. Well I can't get mad; she is now part of this family now"

Getting up he pulled a large painting off the wall to uncover the massive safe and turned the dials.

"Here little brother…..you're gonna needs this" he said taking out a metal box and placed on the desk "This is yours"

I uncovered a few thousands in cash, bonds to different stocks worth millions, the key to the safe box in the bank where the rest of my fortune lay and the documents that named me shareholder of our parents company.

"So now that you have your fortune, what is your next move?"

I thought about it for a while until one name crossed my mind.

InuYasha.

Of course. His father was on the council and he owed me one.

"I'm gonna have a little chat with one of the council elders" I said with a smirk making my brother coke on his beer.

"How the fuck are you gonna do that?" he said coughing "I may have connections but not that type"

"No…but I do" I said taking out my phone "I know someone who can get me an audience with the Lord Inu No Taisho"

"You do?" he asked sounding damn impressed "Who?"

"His son" I said putting my phone to his ear "Who just so happens to be a good friend of mine"

Onigumo laughed in his chair "Good for you little bro…always knew you'd make mom and dad proud"

I rolled my eyes, took the metal container and head upstairs to my room.

"What's up Roku?"

Oh gods, Kagome had him calling me that now….along with everyone else.

"Hi Roku!" I heard Kagome's voice which sounded like she was right next to him.

"Don't you two ever take time away from each other?" I asked honestly curious since all this week Kagome reeked of InuYasha. Every single demon on campus all knew by now that A.) Kagome was InuYasha's mate B.) They were madly in love and C.) They both slept in the same bed and by the strength of his scent on her….every night it seemed.

"Nope" he answered "What's up? Whatcha need?"

"I need to talk to your dad. I have a problem that I need him to hear out since he is on the council" I said going to my desk and placed my new documents in it.

"Is it about Kikyo?" He asked then I heard him muttered "Tell you later" to Kagome.

"Yeah…I learned some fucked up shit and I need to talk to your dad" I sat on my massive bed and rubbed my face with my hand feeling tired.

"Sure thing, I'll call him right now. I'm not in town so I'll tell you what he says on Monday"

Now that caught my attention "You two going on vacations already?" I said with a chuckle "Does she know already?"

"Yeah, she knows she's my mate" I head him kiss her on the other line making me grimace, honestly they were the most nauseating couple I have ever met.

"Alright, well you two have fun….and don't knock her up yet dog, we're still in school" I said with a chuckle.

"Whatever, you better watch it or I'll whack you with the Sunday's paper" he said making me roll my eyes.

"Ha ha, very fuckin original" I said then hung up.

**~InuYasha POV~ Sunday~**

To say that I didn't want to go back was an understatement.

I stretched in bed savoring the feeling of waking up next to Kagome without having to worry about family members.

"Why are you up?" she groaned and turned in bed so that she was lying on her stomach, her face turned away from me and her hands under one pillow. I looked over at her and slid closer to her and kissed the exposed skin of her shoulder and the back of her neck. I plastered my body to hers pinning her down with a leg.

"You don't have to wake up babe" I said while my hands moved under her night gown and caressed her waist and back. I love the feel of her skin and wished I could taste all of it.

"It's hard to sleep when you're touching me like that Yasha" she muttered into the pillow.

I knew what my touch did to her; her scent was spiked with excitement and arousal. She wanted me just as much as I wanted her but I wanted to move slowly for her.

"But I like caressing your skin Kaggie" I said close to her ear "it's soft and silky"

I felt her laugh "You're bad" she said.

I kissed her skin again "The worst" I said moving my hand higher up attempting to touch as much of her skin as possible "Thank the gods you forgot to bring other pj's, I think I really love this nightdress" I said nibbling on the back of her neck.

"Do I need me to send you to the couch?" she said playfully, her voice was still groggy from sleep.

"Nah" I said laying down again and just held her in my arms "I just love waking up with you like this" I admitted.

"I can tell" she said then turned around to face me "Back to the grind tomorrow?" she said making me whine a little.

She laughed then reached up and started to gently rub my ears. I groaned and leaned into her hands then thought better of it.

"I don't think you want to be doing that while you're so…..undressed" I said making her blush.

"Are they….sensitive like that?" she said tilting her head looking embarrassed

"Not all the time but right now….I just don't think it would be a good idea to rile up my inner demon"

We stayed in bed for a while; I turned on the TV and put it on some reality show after we ordered breakfast. I didn't feel like leaving this bed just yet, not while I felt so peaceful and relaxed.

"Yasha?" said Kagome looking up at me. We were propped up against the headboard by the mountain of pillows. Kagome was on the crook of my right side using my upper chest as a pillow.

"Yeah?" I said chuckling at some idiot landing on his ass on the show 'Ridiculousness'.

"Why did your demon choose me as its mate?" she asked as she brought up our intertwined hands and looked at my sharp claws "I mean….why wouldn't it choose a demoness?"

I growled low, a soothing sound meant to put her at ease "I don't know why it choose you, but I glad it did" I said looking down at her beautiful heart shape angelic face "You are far better than any demoness Kagome, you are my mate and I wouldn't change it for the world"

"So you don't mind that I'm a scatter brain?" she said smirking "You do know that eventually I'll drive you crazy"

I growled playfully then knocked her down and pinned her under me making her 'eep' then giggle.

"You can't make someone who's already nuts go crazy" I said kissing her neck "Besides" whispered "I would gladly have you run circles around me than to not have you in my life at all"

She hugged me tight as we tumbled around in the massive bed, ignoring the world outside of our little sanctuary.


End file.
